Eternally Meant To Be
by IRockBlackThanYou
Summary: Thousands years ago, there's a peaceful kingdom residing by different creatures and marshalled by a princess. It fell apart, teared away the memories and took lives. In the present, past lives and secrets will be revealed, along the people they never thought will come back. Can Bella, the new kid, can handle what's waiting so long for her? BellaXAlice, OC,OCC, pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Eternally Meant To Be**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer  
**AN: **This Chapter was revised.  
First of all, I'm not fluent in English. Sorry for the grammar errors

* * *

**Chapter I**

_**Here I lies in my Miseries**_

**Bella's POV**

My life… is so fucking miserable. Excuse me for cursing, but that's the truth. I didn't woke up today, no. Because just like many days I was up all night and can't sleep. Why's that? Lots of reasons.  
When I entered the kitchen, I purposely kicked one of the chair back under the round table. The sound startled my mother Renee and her boy toy, the two were making out on the counter. My mother glared at me but I rolled my eyes at them. They untangled themselves then she hopped off from where she's sitting at. Her new boy toy has the decency to look away in embarrassment from me, the daughter of the woman he had been sleeping with for a week now.  
"Morning Izzy."  
Renee lazily greet me. She never get it I hate that nickname. My left eye twitched as I looked at her, her large shirt that's sliding down from her left shoulder is a mess and has smudges of make-up. Her dark long hair disheveled and matted. She smells of alcohol, drugs, and god knows what it is from what she's doing.  
"You reek."  
I commented, barely hiding my disgust.  
"I'll leave for school now."  
I coldly said. She rolled her eyes at me.  
"Hey Izzy."  
The guy greeted me as he took a seat on the chair I had kicked earlier. He stuffed himself with the served breakfast. He didn't even washed… wherever his hand touched, no way I'm eating with him or any of them. I opened the fridge and grabbed one of my milk cartons. Yes mine, they knew not to touch any of foods or drinks I bought for myself, most of all milk. Renee just stood beside me with her arms crossed, I ignored her and shut the door of the fridge with my foot. If she expects me to kiss her cheeks, fuck no.  
"Always grumpy are we hun?"  
She asked.  
"More than ever. I can't get a sleep for a week now, you two keep humping each other."  
I snapped. I heard Fin or Fred, whatever his name, choked on his food. My dark brown eyes glared at her none caring dull and red rimmed eyes. I walked out of the kitchen, grabbed my car keys on a drawer and go out of the house. I threw my bag at the front passenger seat and slipped inside my old blue Toyota pickup, still grumbling in annoyance.  
"Disgusting bitch."  
Yeah, no secret I hate my mother to the deepest hell and back. She's not worthy to be a parent but I have to endure and suffer with her while I'm still seventeen. We just moved here in another town, only smaller -Forks, Washington. We're not even settling in for two days when she found another new stupid brainless hormonal guy who is also five years older than me. All she knows in her life, as I learned growing up, was getting little cash and fuck with any guy. Enough of her though.  
Being new into this town, I also have to adjust myself here. I always hate being the new kid in school, it sucks plus I don't have any slightest social skills I think. I'm starting my junior year and I'm okay to get a passing score. Any ways to get graduate in legal age, as soon as I can.  
When I arrived on the school grounds, almost everyone looked at my car while I find for a parking space. I suddenly felt nervous again, especially if I'm outside with lots of people. It ticks me off when they keep eyeing me through the windows of my car, that's weird y'know. After finding a good parking space at the farthest side, I tried to calm down my nerves. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes, leaning back on my seat.  
_  
A firm but gentle big hands gave my shoulders a squeeze and patted me repeatedly. It is very comforting and fatherly. The tension in my back lifted.  
__"Do not worry too much my daughter."  
His voice raspy yet his tone frisky, echoing in my ears followed by his throaty chuckles. I grinned up to his large figure, nodding._

I was interrupted from my uhh… daydream or whatever it is by the knocking on the tinted window of my car. I can't really tell what was that earlier, the vision and déjà vu I've been having. It's weird.  
I look at who was knocking. It's an Asian guy and he's grinning at me. My brows furrowed and I rolled down the window.  
He introduced himself, Eric Yorkie. He took a picture of me when I stepped out of the car then apologized. He told me it's for some stupid school paper. I declined his offer for an interview, I don't need anyone much everyone to know about my life.  
"Welcome to Forks Highschool, by the way. This is a small town and everyone knows pretty much anyone. It's not often someone new will move in here."  
I stared at him as he keeps talking. Then a girl stepped in, wearing glasses and has a long black hair in messy bun. Somehow she seems familiar, her light green eyes met mine. Although I never knew her.  
"I'm sorry, Eric here is too excited."  
"Obviously."  
I said and chuckled a bit as the guy nodded, very enthusiastically.  
"So you're the new student. I'm Angela Webber."  
She smiled and extended her hand which I shook. She's nice and polite than Eric. I noticed her eyes squinting behind her glasses, like she's observing me.  
"Bella Dwyer."  
I mumbled my name out.  
"You're on your way to the office? We can give you a tour."  
Eric suggested. I shrugged, feeling awkward at the attention. Huh, didn't expected how nice people are here. But I'm still annoyed from the stares I get around us except for the friendly smiles when I glanced at some directions.  
"You'll get used to it, like Eric said, we pretty much know anyone here because it's a small town. News spreads fast and you Bella is Forks' news."  
_Oh great. _I thought with thick sarcasm. They must have saw my expression, I scowled which made them laugh as they led me inside the building.  
"Not much sociable?"  
Eric asked me and I shook my head.  
Angela invited me with them for lunch later. They also checked my schedules.  
I have Math, History, Lunch, Biology, Literature, Art and Gym. I'm not really good with numbers and solving, I dread them. I have enough problems to deal with. But I'm fine if Math is my first subject to wake me up in the morning. Gym's no problem, but I admit that my legs are awkward sometimes, not that I'm clumsy but I'm rather out of luck when it comes to sports. Angela and Eric are in the same classes with me in first, third, fourth and last period which I'm glad about.  
They showed the place until our first class started, making it on time. I gave the teacher a slip for him to sign and he didn't bothered with the introductions. He seems cool, I won't get too bored.  
I took a sit at the very back beside the window and listened to the teacher as he started the lesson.  
I have the feeling I was being watched so I busied myself by jotting down the chapters we will have for the school year. When I finally raised my head, I thought I caught who was staring, and not just one.  
What's wrong with them?  
I looked up again, few turned away like I didn't noticed. There are two tanned muscular boys at different seats on the other side of the row, one curly blonde haired boy on the front seat and the other dirty blonde haired boy who's not looking away from me. The dirty blonde haired boy flashed a smile at me that I knew too well he uses to swoon girls but it only frustrated me.  
What a weird people.

**Third POV**

"Damn it. Can't you guys try to be more subtle? Jake, Quill quit it."  
The tanned girl whispered, so low that no one can hear it. The class keep going on. She heard the guys mumbled their sorry, only they can hear each other with their sharp sense of hearings. They're all separated in seats but one of them is fortunately sitting behind her.  
"I can't believe this."  
The girl behind her whispered.  
"Me either, of all places."  
"Least we needn't have to find her anywhere else around the world, right?"  
The soft voice of the guy at the front seat asked them. His honey hair stands out.  
"We have to make sure it's her Jasper."  
She said.  
"You're right Leah. Something isn't completely right."  
They glanced at the girl behind her, she was frowning.  
"Right Ange."  
Leah, the tanned girl with short ponytailed dark hair, turned her head to the side to look at the new girl. This Bella Dwyer has a long dark brown hair tied in loose ponytail, red streaks shows as the light hits her. She's busy solving the problem the teacher gave out not five minutes ago. She's pale but not unusually sick pale. She's wearing faded jeans, gray sneakers, and slightly wrinkled button up blouse open to reveal the black shirt underneath.  
The girl's chocolate brown eyes rose from her notebook and her eyebrows almost met in confusion when she met Leah's eyes. Then she looked away when the bell sounded signaling the end of first period. Bella hastily grabbed her bag like everyone else, glancing at the others then to the still staring Leah.  
"Walk you to your next class?"  
Angela asked, catching up with Bella who's almost out of the door. The brunette only nodded.  
"That can't be right."  
Jasper commented. Their group were left confuse, watching Angela walk with Bella in the hallways. Angela glanced back to them with sad eyes and then to Bella with a smile.

**Bella's POV**

Lunch.  
I sit with Angela and Eric at their table. The guy with dirty blonde hair who was staring and smiling at me flirtatiously in my Math class, guess what? He's sitting with us and the name's Mike. Then I was introduced to Jessica and Lauren. Jessica is sending me mild glares from my peripheral view if I'm not looking at her. What did I do to her anyways? Though she still smiled at me while Lauren bluntly ignoring me after giving me a 'so lame' look. Like I give a shit to that.  
"Guys, I invited some people. You don't mind right?"  
Angela asked them.  
"Speaking of, there they are."  
She waved her hand behind me and her friends' eyes widened.  
"For real?"  
Mike asked in disbelief. Eric excited, Lauren flipped her air and Jessica straighten up on her seat with a cheerful smile. Before I could turn around, a guy spoke behind me.  
"Hey there!"  
I almost jumped out of my seat. Looking up, it was one of the tanned muscular boys with short black hair. He has a large grin showing his pearly canine teeth and a glint in his eyes I can't comprehend. Beside him is the raven haired girl that I caught staring at me too in Math class, also the honey blonde haired guy who look more like a model with amber eyes. Two more guys are behind them. I remembered the name of the three from the introduction in History class.  
They are Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater and Jasper Hale.  
"You're the new student. I'm Jacob Black."  
He almost repeated the same line of Angela only with a click of his fingers and pointed at me. He raised his right palm up for a high five and I just stared at it before slapping my own palm to his. That seems to cheer him up more.  
They all gathered seats nearby and pulled an extra table. The rest of the student body in the cafeteria are watching us, I can recognize jealous and indignant miens, few indifferent. It's annoying, I hate this attention and I swear I have to find a quiet place for lunch on my own next time.  
They introduced themselves to me, the last two boys are Quil Ateara V and Sam Uley.  
Jacob sat beside me and Jessica called his attention to introduce herself in flirty manner but not as much as Lauren obviously showing Jasper. I let them all be talking to themselves and the two guys are trying to turn off the two flirts.  
"How do you like Forks?"  
Leah suddenly asked with a small smile. She's sitting across me.  
"Huh?"  
I asked and quickly realized what she asked me.  
"Uhm, it's nice here. But too rainy and cold. I don't like it."  
Angela and Leah glanced at each other, I continue eating awkwardly. Mike leaned towards me on the table and flashed me his irritating smile again. He bombarded me with questions, when did I moved in and where I am from and lots. Though I know he's trying to be close and hit on me. Too obvious because I had seen it too many times when the guys hitting on my mother. I still answered as politely as possible, made my tone even and not telling him much about me.  
"My mother and I move from place to place. I'm actually from Phoenix. We got here a week ago before school started. And no, I didn't had the chance to check the town around, just the grocery."  
"I can show you around!"  
Mike presented himself rather too excited and he scratched the back of his neck.  
"I m-mean if you don't have anything to do this weekend."  
I felt Jessica glaring at my direction. Oh, so that's why.  
"No, thanks Mike. I can do that myself while looking for a job."  
I said, faking my smile then resumed my staring contest with the salad in my plate. I thought he'll give up.  
"That's great!"  
He exclaimed, making me look up. What's so great from what I said?  
"We own a shop and need an extra employee for night shifts. You up for it? Pay is good."  
He offered with his eyebrows wiggling while i keep staring blankly. I wanted to smack his face with the tray but when I thought of it, I wouldn't be bothering myself this weekend. I considered his offer in a minute and caved in. Hell, the cash my Dad left is not enough to get me through the year. And I'm aware Renee is stealing from me. So I agreed to Mike. He told me I can start whenever I like so I decided tomorrow after school, then maybe get the whole days during weekends.  
Through my first day, I ignored the stares I get. Few students doesn't like me already. I was knocked down twice in the hallways whenever I'm on my own. _Got worse than this, got used to it.  
_The coach let me off since it's my first day. I just go in my car instead after signing the attendance. I think I can just drive around the town.  
After familiarizing myself, seen the Newton's shop and gas the car, it's already night. I still don't feel like going back to the house.  
When I finished filling in the tank, I turned to my car and opened the door. Then someone called out.  
"Princess?"  
That someone gasped behind me. I turned to face him and it is a police, a chief no less.  
"Excuse me?"  
I asked in confusion, my eyebrows rose high in surprise. I look around if he meant me.  
"Is there something wrong, sir?"  
"Dad! There you are!"  
It was Leah who just got out of a red Chevy truck, parked beside the police cruiser. Her group of friends and those I don't recognize also jumped out, walking towards the Chief of police. Angela's waving at me, I wave back and get in my car. I didn't give any of them a chance to talk and drove away. It makes me uncomfortable.  
When I got home, empty bottles of alcohol are in the coffee table of the living room with the stuffs my mother use, like drugs. As I stepped in and observed in silence, no one seems to be here. _Amen!_ My mother is KO at her bedroom, wasted as usual. Her boy toy nowhere to be seen which is not strange.  
I cleaned up and also done the laundry for a while, being careful not to wake up Renee. I watched TV and when the clock hits nine I get up to my room. I took a quick shower and brushed teeth. Rare times like this are whenever my mother isn't being a pain or taking out her frustration at me.  
If you are wondering where my Dad is, well he's gone. He left me with Renee when I was eight, because she keeps cheating on him and they argued at almost anything. He didn't even brought me with him and that's the reason I hated him, he couldn't leave baseball. He did visit me a lot back then to pick me up from school and take me out wherever we want. My anger subsided and I tried to understand him. Dad had a new family I never met. When I was fourteen, he died of cancer. He left me quarter of his fortune but it was less when given to me by his family. Can you believe that? They're so mean to me.  
I don't know if I should forgive him but I just don't have the heart to do that for Renee and Phil. But I won't blame him if he doubted that I'm really his daughter for Renee slept with bunches of dicks.  
I stared at the picture in my desk, it was one Phil taken during my eleventh birthday when he took me to an ice cream shop. His baseball cap on my head and twisted backwards, his large arms around me. Both of us wearing white jersey shirts and a face splitting grins. He has blue eyes and dark hair, a charming man. Yup, even I doubt that I'm from him.  
_He still did treat you like his. _My subconscious whispered.  
I glared at the picture, my face darkened of hatred. I put it face down since I don't want to look at it. The fact never changes, he left me with this woman. The hope that he will take me away with him was gone. I'm crushed and tired of everything. I think loathe what's keeps me going on. I learned to do everything to save my sorry ass and have hard time of trusting anyone.  
I want a way out.

I plopped face down on my bed and fell asleep quickly, thankful to get a good sleep after the whole week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternally Meant To Be**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer  
**AN: **This Chapter was revised.  
First of all, I'm not fluent in English. Sorry for the grammar errors

* * *

**Chapter II**

_**Infesting Manifestations**_

**Bella's POV**

_Candle lit chandeliers are hanging on the high stone dome ceiling. The walls are red bricks and decorations hanging with the portraits. The red curtains parted in each balconies and doors. There's the red carpet with trims of gold placed in the center, starts from the large metallic and wooded door leading to the front of the grand table full of unimaginable foods that anyone can have. Transparent orbs of light travels around and the music flowing jovially in the air adding to the atmosphere of the celebration ball. People are dancing and skipping, arms tangled with their partners. The women twirling with their face flushed and men laughing while clapping or guiding their ladies. There are cheers, laughs and giggles which are infectious.  
__"Thanks to the heavens! Cheers my people!"  
The voice boomed. Everyone raised their mugs and glasses while some are bottles of wines to respond to him.  
__"Tired?"  
A feminine voice of a woman asked. I looked up and lazily grinned at a beautiful woman with wavy long mahogany hair and forest green eyes. The way she look and smile at me is loving and caring just like any mothers. She laughed when I yawned and grinned again.  
__"Raymond, our little princess here is sleepy."  
__"Oh she is?"  
__I faked a yawn at the huge man with short bright red hair and beard. His hazel eyes squinted suspiciously, playfully. I giggled. He gave me a lopsided grin.  
__"Why don't we rouse her up, eh Emerald? Come here rascal!"  
__I was about to run when he grabbed me and lifted me up in his large arms, high in the air and my legs dangling. I screamed and laugh.  
__"Father! No!"  
__"But the night is still young. Shall we dance my princess?"  
__He started to veer and spin with me still dangling in his arms. My head seems spinning in dizziness but I was laughing all the way in every spin. __Suddenly, we halted when someone approached him. He put me down and exclaimed something as a blonde man with strange gold eyes greeted him. I was not sure of what's happening because I'm still dizzy.  
__"I was not expecting you. Let's head back to my queen."  
__I was hoisted up again and laughed when we reached mother at the table near the throne. They settled me down. I can hear giggles and chuckles as I tried to regain my balance. When I did, I moved closer to my mother in embarrassment.  
__"Isabella, this is the Cullen family."  
Father introduced. I muttered a greeting, keeping my eyes down shyly.  
__"Good evening Princess Isabella!"  
__Her voice sounds like wind chimes causing me to look up. I met her smiling gold eyes and getting lost in them. My vision slowly becomes blurry. I noticed her long ink black hair framing her heart shaped face as she leaned down to look at me. Her skin glows, making me confuse as orbs of light floats around us. Her lips are color of bright crimson._

_I realized I was not breathing. My erratic heartbeats drowned every sounds. Everything is spinning, then darkness._

My eyes shot open and I sucked the air to my lungs. I jolted upright, but I was on the edge causing me to fall off the bed and hit my face beside the table.  
"Oooooh. Wha ha hell?"  
I groaned in pain, placing my hands on my face. My nose hurts badly. I stood up. When I looked at my hands, there's blood on them. My eyes widened and I quickly go to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My nose is bleeding and I smudged it on my face and hands, staining my blue shirt. Isn't that appetizing? Damn, I look like I was punched square in the face.  
After I washed my face, I pulled out toilet papers to stop the bleeding. After a few minutes, I lay back to my bed and stared at the ceiling.  
There's the dreams again. They're coming back occasionally. It was the same but a bit blurry, sometimes I forget them. Right now, the last dream is clearer. But in the end, I failed to see who the girl was. At least I got to hear her voice clear and seen some of her.  
Most times it was all not a dream. When I close my eyes, taking a nap or unfortunately doing something, there are déjà vu or short scenes that will play out in my mind. It makes me zone out or freeze. Sometimes it's just voices. It's freaky I know.  
What's happening to me? Really. This has been going on for almost a year, but I had them when I was a kid until I reached seven years old.  
Renee may be has a mental disorder plus she abuse herself of drugs. Is that that? God, I wish not. She can't pass that to me.  
Groggily standing up, I start to get ready for school. I wore black long sleeves, faded jeans and an old leather boot shoes. I decided to let my hair down and put on gray hoodie jacket. It's raining outside and the sky is gloomy. It shows no sign of stopping. I go downstairs, not minding that Renee is still knock out on her bed. No breakfast again, I grabbed the last carton of milk then my car keys on my way out. I arrived at school thirty minutes earlier and there's only few students and teachers. I want to avoid anyone as good as I can. There's still no one inside the classroom so I sat at the very back beside the window again, like yesterday.  
I cherish the silence and let my thoughts wandering. I'm contemplating to myself.  
Should I try? I remember how I can do it, like in trance.. or yoga.  
Maybe.  
The rain is falling hard but there's no wind. I focused on the calming sound and leaned back to the chair, staring at nothing.  
Then…

_"Isabella, stop!"  
__"Catch me if you can!"  
__I taunted. The sound of rain pelting down the cobblestone floor and her laughs so light.  
__"Princesses act nothing like that!"  
__She said but still laughing.  
__"Well we do!"_

I jolted, covered my ears with both hands as I heard a loud screech of a car. The pouring rain, echoes in the hallways and every sounds around are bombarding my ears. It lasted for a few seconds then over. I was breathing hard, heart thumping fast. I shut my eyes tight then open them again to clear my hazy vision. I slowly removed my hands from my head.  
What just happened? Why is it so loud?  
"Bella!"  
I jumped on my seat, surprise when I saw that it was only Leah. I didn't noticed they were here already. Leah and Jasper are beside me with worried gazes. Angela, Jacob, Sam and Quil just entering.  
"Are you alright? We've been calling you out since we entered."  
Jasper spoke.  
"I, I uh."  
I cleared my throat and nodded. They're not convinced but let me be.  
The classroom filled in and the teacher was the last who entered. To get my mind off of what happened earlier I focused on the lesson.

**Third POV  
**  
Previously. Last night...  
"Did you see her?"  
He asked Leah, still in disbelief. He's ready to jump back to his cruiser and chase the blue Toyota pickup. Leah rolled her eyes knowing what he is thinking.  
"That won't be a good idea Charlie. And yes, we saw her."  
"Then why –"  
Angela shook her head at Chief Swan.  
"We have no idea. She don't know who we are."  
"Or maybe she's the wrong person."  
Sam muttered, scowling and crossing his arms.  
"She's not who you're looking for."  
"Still!"  
Jacob countered him.  
"We only met her."  
"Guys! No more arguing for heaven's sake!"  
Leah snapped and the two pursed their lips though still glowering at each other. Angela raised an eyebrow at Leah at the use of term, the raven haired girl exhaled.  
"It's rubbing off on me."  
She muttered. Jasper, Angela and Charlie shrugged.  
"Are we gonna call and get them here?" Jasper asked.  
"They should know."  
Angela answered and the blonde boy nodded. He pulled out his phone and speed dial his family. Charlie excused himself to make a call too.  
"Got a news for you, but we need you here…"

Morning, school...  
"Bella!"  
Leah called out a little more loudly when the said girl didn't responded to their greetings. She just stares at nothing. Bella was surprised and she looked up to them with her brown eyes like saucers.  
"You alright? We've been calling you out since we entered."  
Jasper asked.  
"I, I uh."  
The brunette stammered and only nodded. They can hear her frantic heartbeat. The bruise on the bridge of her nose didn't escaped from their eyes and the smell of tissues with blood inside her pockets. They let it go and sat down on their respective seats.  
Bella let herself lost in the lesson once again, being more silent throughout the day. She didn't even go into lunch with them instead preferred the library. Angela accompanied her which the girl didn't mind, but she rarely conversed and smile.  
"What happened to your face? Fell flat on the ground?"  
Angela jokingly asked though worried. Bella shrugged.  
"Kind of. My nose hit the table first thing in the morning."  
Angela laughed, Bella blushing in embarrassment.  
Classes ended finally. Bella was already snatched by an eager Mike. She let the boy ride on her car and off to the shop where she will start her work.  
"What's up with her?"  
Quil asked. Their group watching the car leaves. Jacob shrugged with a frown then he remembered something.  
"Hey, when they will be here?"  
"Maybe in the weekend or next week."  
Jasper answered.  
"That long? Where are they anyways?"  
Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Hmm, Cullens are in Alaska taking care some matters with the Denali Coven. Then The Wolves somewhere on the other face of the earth." Paul said the information and took a bite on the apple in his hand. They almost jumped at his presence.  
"Since when did you get here?"  
Jacob asked.  
"Dude, more than ten seconds ago."  
Paul answered and they walked towards the Chevy truck and a Corolla.

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Bella?"  
I glanced at Mike in the back seat, yeah told him to be in the back because my stuffs are in the front passenger seat.  
"Yeah?"  
He leaned closer and I could feel his breath hitting my ears. Maybe not a good idea. _Doesn't the dumbass knows personal space?  
_"I know this is kind of too fast but uh, will you go out with me?"  
A truck is beside us and its horn loud. My eyes squinted, hardly looking at the road. Not again.

_Calm down princess. Do not stand there like pets! Get her blanket!"  
__A woman shouted orders to the frozen guards, they all hurried searching. It's blurry, but I can see people around me and the bright red hair stands out.  
__"What happened?"  
__"Her knitted blanket from the Cullen is missing."  
__"Her blanket?"  
__"Yes your majesty."  
__Roaring, everyone becomes more frantic. I feel lonely, something is missing. I saw a window and run towards it in attempt to go out but I only slammed my large head. The wall around the window cracked.  
__"We can't find it my lady."  
__I whimpered and curled on the floor. Why can't they find it? I want that, I can't sleep without it or smell her scent in it. They tried to stop me scratching my muzzle but I would growl and snap my jaws at them. __The door burst open but I didn't pay attention to it. I keep clawing my ears to my muzzle.  
__"Oh Isabella."  
__At the sound of the voice, my ears perked up and my head turned to see a figure. Suddenly, my neck is wrapped by strong arms of a petite girl. The heavenly scent made my eyes closed and my body to buzz. I felt myself shrink and my smaller figure burying furthermore in her embrace, loving the soothing cool marble skin.  
__"I was looking for the blanket you gave me." I told her, my voice small in embarrassment. She giggled.  
__"I saw what was happening. You do know I was only a town away princess."  
__"But I miss you. I did not see you this days."  
__"I apologize for not visiting too long. It is a practice I have to do, you would not understand though. But it's for the both of us."  
__I nodded and she wiped my face. Blood smears her hands but she did not mind. I felt my eyelids getting heavy as she started to sing to me while moving us to my bed.  
"Stay."_

What?

My feet hits the brake and the car halt to a stop. We lurched forward. I didn't realized Mike was still behind me and he was sent to the front, his head hitting the dashboard.  
"Mike!"  
"Aw! Aw! Aw!"  
Mike cried out in pain. I helped him get his head out from under the dashboard and let him sit back. He keep nursing his head.  
"I-I'm sorry! Are you alright? Bumps, cracks, bruises? There's no blood so that's great!"  
I exclaimed, nervous.  
"Great?! What's so great about that?"  
He shouted and I raised my hands up.  
"Sorry, really."  
I apologized again. He huffed then sighed.  
"It's fine. Why'd you do that?"  
I thought of an excuse. Of course I can't tell him I thought I was a dog for a while in my own delusional world.  
"I thought there's a dog in the road but it's a bug in the windshield…?"  
_Wow Bella, lame excuse. You make yourself an idiot. _But he seems to buy it. He nodded and told me to be more careful. I want to roll my eyes whenever he would groan and keep whining how large his bump is. When we reached their shop and got inside, I help him nursing his thick skull head with two ice bags immediately. One on the top of his head and the other on his forehead, covering his irritating face.  
Sighing, I remembered one of my dreams when I was a kid. They seems real but I barely remembered them.  
Phil talked about me when I was five, how I always say unexpected things or described my imaginations.

A large castle with a large town. The bricks, I had feelings of touching them and smelling the fresh air, rain, forest and many more I never would experience. I remembered scenes of running around, hiding and watching the guard whenever sneaking out. The king and queen are so majestic, such good people. There's always the colors and glows weaved in the air by few people, my favorite that plays in my mind is the dancing fire. Then a red large wolf in darker shade, huge and towering than anyone. I won't forget the golden eyed people, the red eyed people and a tribe around the forest that becomes different kinds of wolves.  
Most of all, the voice of my angel and her faint but heavenly scent in my dreams, her beautiful features and her bright gold eyes that never left my mind.  
The bad parts won't be gone though and always been there. Like the large fires taking everything as everyone shouts and screams, despair and pain filling me in. I once cried sleeping while dreaming about it.  
I'm being ridiculous and weird.  
I mean, come on! A princess? Me?  
Psh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternally Meant To Be  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.  
**AN: **Sorry for the grammatical errors and mistakes. This chapter is revised.

* * *

Patience is a virtue. Patience Bella, patience. Don't smack Mike in the face with the bat. _Ugh! Stupid freaking virtues._

"… sea foods are great thee. Dang, you can really have a good time in Hawaii. Last year, my family also celebrated Christmas in Christmas Island. No kidding, its name Christmas Island! Cool huh!" Mike laughed obnoxiously.

Does he think I'm dumb?

_I know Christmas Island! And I wanted to kick you back in there so bad to keep your mouth shut!_

Frustrated with my boss' son who keeps blabbering for more than an hour now, I don't think I will last. He tried many times to help me instead letting me do my job myself. Sometimes his hands touched my shoulders or arms too long so I'll shrug him off and walk away then he will still follow. I'm not even speaking and when I look at him with boredom he thought I was listening. Is he dumb?

Mr. Newton told me my shift's over when it hits eight thirty. I thanked him and was surprised when he gave me my salary in advance. He apologized for his son and I thanked him again before going out of the night with a smile. Guess that wasn't so bad. I'll get used to Mike's one sided chit-chats.

The following days were the same, though I don't feel good sometimes. I get tired after each day and would fell asleep instantly once I hit the bed.

I mostly stayed in the car or in the library during lunches. Sam will stared at me like I did something wrong. Then somebody put gums on my locker door and gym wasn't fun because I'm always the first one who get hits in Dutch Ball.

I worked on the shop easily since Mr. Newton fend off his son, out of sympathy for my nerves. Fortunately, he knows how annoying his son.

Today Saturday, I worked 'till night and was happy that Mike is with his friends Jessica, Lauren, Eric and Angela at Seattle. Mr. Newton advised me to go home when he noticed that I was a bit feverish.

I get out of the car while massaging my temples in hopes to reduce the oncoming migraine again. It's already late of nine. I opened the door and about to go upstairs when I heard moans and grunts coming from the long couch that has its back turned. I happenned to passed by the living room.

"Holy shit!"

I screamed when I saw Renee and another guy that seems familiar, but I quickly looked away and almost sprinted to the stairs.

"Bella Dwyer? Oh fuck!"

I heard the guy shouted. I covered my eyes and run to the kitchen.

"You're her sister?!"

"No, I'm her mother. Come on Tyler, get over it." Renee said.

What?! Tyler? As in Tyler Crowley?!

I paled in realization. I can hear Tyler apologizing and the door opened then slammed shut, followed by a car roaring outside then gone. I drank a glass of water and filling it again when Renee walked in the kitchen, stomping her feet.

"Look what have you done."

I look at her in disbelief. She's only wearing a long coat but naked underneath it.

"Me?! You're having sex with a boy who's in the same school as me! What the hell are doing?!"

I yelled back with my finger jabbed towards her. Her face contorted in anger and we stared each other down.

"You scared him off!"

"I can't believe you. You're bitching with a kid my age!"

"So what? He wanted me and I brought him home so he's my guest. And we can do whatever we want!"

She yelled louder and hands flailing. I groaned in annoyance and rubbed my face over with my hand.

"He's my classmate Renee! You screw with Tyler. A minor student! He didn't have any idea!"

"It's not the first time I screw with your classmates Izzy!" _Stupid nickname._ "Be thankful that it's not one of your teachers again."

"Goddamnit you are crazy!" I said through my gritted teeth, my fists balled and shaking by my sides.

"I can do what I want so fuck off or I'll kick you out of this house! Let's see how you would like being in foster home!"

She warned and started to walk out.

"You stupid crazy bitch! No wonder Dad left you and every guy who slept with you! Even your parents don't want you because all you know is getting your ass fucked up and drug yourself. You're horrible!"

I screamed, my blood boiling in anger. Whatever I said made her enraged and in seconds, she jumped at me and pinned me on the floor. She started throwing punches at me.

"What did ya say kid? Horrible?"

She shouted and I felt her nails digging on my scalps and neck. I tried blocking her crazy fists.

"You are the horrible one! Your father left because of you! You never did anything right! You are good for nothing! Do you get that? No one wanted you in the first place but here you are! You are my hell!"

I can feel my nose bleeding. She continue hitting me nonstop, either in shoulder, head or face. I told her to stop but Renee was deaf to me.

"You're not even his daughter!"

That got to me. I instantly pushed her away. Her back hits the fridge that was across the kitchen. I painfully stood up and glared at her with all hatred I could muster. My jaws tightened, my baled fist shakes that my knuckles hurts. I feel burning in my own fury.

Renee looked up to me from the floor, I walked towards her. I can feel my face red from the angry scratches she left me. Her eyes were wide and mouth slightly ajar. She tried backing away further even though the fridge is behind her.

_Make her feel pain! Hit her, kick her! She's not even worthy to live!_

The voice taunted me. I smirked when I saw how scared Renee is when I took another step.

"B-Bella."

_Go on. She's making your life a hell. Kill her so everything will be over._

Over. I want this woman to feel the same pains I had gone through under her for more than ten years of my life. If she's gone, then everything will be over. She'll die. Dead.

I snapped out of my thoughts and suddenly realized what the hell I wanted to do. My mind is racing with possible thoughts of decapitating her that I never imagined I can even do. Against this thoughts is the horror of it. I want to kill her, her blood on me and her pleading as her life fading so slow in so much pain.

I paled, my blood run cold as I stared at the terrified Renee whose face white as a paper. There's blood on the door of the fridge where she must've hit the back of her head.

I bolted out, leaving Renee in shock and laying down on the kitchen floor. I got inside my car and turned on the engine then drove away from the house in speed. I don't know which road I took or where I'm going. Hot tears stings my eyes. I ignored my blurry vision as I stared ahead.

There's the hatred and excitement mixing that I never felt. It was taunting me. The only thing I could think of to stop is to get away. Nothing tells me where to go, I know I need to get away.

So I drove the car in an isolated road, down to the path of the forest and stopped it in the clearing. I took a deep breath when I realized where I am.

I let go my grip on the steering wheel, my knuckles white. I pulled my knees up in my seat close to my chest. I broke down. The tears freely flowing down my face as emotional and physical pain mixed.

That cold night, I fell asleep inside my car where no one can see me.

No one can see me cry.

Or that's what I thought.

Alice's POV

The flight from Alaska to Washington was announced delay for two hours. It made me more annoyed but I managed to calm down for few minutes. Until Emmett started making fun of me to kill time. I wish Jazz is here right now. Taking revenge on my brother, I sneaked out one of his bags, the largest and most expensive one and placing it to a different cart before we left. I smirked inwardly when I had a vision of Emmett freaking out where his stuffs are. I wanted to laugh because containing most of it is Rosalie's 'customes'. _Good._

"Alice." I heard Edward in his reprimanding tone, but I can notice his lips twitched upwards because of what he saw in my mind.

_Keep your mouth shut Ed. If this escapes, I'll shave your head_.

I thought of many ways he will look like in my head. I was rewarded with his terror-stricken face when he heard and saw my thoughts.

"Something wrong dear?"

We heard Esme, our mom asked him. Seeing his expression at me.

"Nothing mom. Ed just don't like me singing metal songs. Another one Ed?"

I asked him with a sweet smile. Edward's face scrunched and he was grumbling while walking away.

_Oh, brotherly love._

Rosalie and Emmett are laughing, knowing that I successfully scared our mind reader brother again. Carlisle called us out to follow Edward to our flight.

I looked out of the window of the plane and sighed. We got a call from Jasper a few days ago. We weren't able to leave because of helping out the Denalis in chased of nomads and newborns that attacked few humans. We're needed in Forks. They said they called The Wolves too. The news will be announced once we all meet once again. Jasper separated from us three years ago to be with his mate Leah. We respect him for that and treated Leah part of the coven family.

I'll be meeting The Wolves once again, we'll get to meet them after years that passed since we separated ways. When they found me, I got to know them again for five years and reconnected.

Going back to Forks must be something important then. I was wondering about it when the vision hits me. I froze.

_"We think we found her." Charlie Swan stated._

_"And by her, we mean Princess Isabella Marie Swan." Leah said. She stared at me and observing my reaction._

I couldn't believe it.

"Oh my… heavens."

Edward seen it and was also surprised. He told the others what I saw having the same reactions.

They found her… They found Isabella.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"T-that's what I saw." I answered and replayed the scene in my head. "But they're not sure. How come they're not sure Carlisle? Why didn't they told us over the call?" I asked, growing frustrated when I can't see any signs of certain someone in my visions.

"Alice!" Rosalie snapped me out of it and pulled me in her arms.

I can't explain what I feel. I'm confused. How should I react to that? They said they found her but not sure and she's not with them.

"There's a reason why they didn't told us. Like you said Alice, they're not sure." Carlisle spoke.

"Please calm down sweetie." Esme told me and embraced me too.

"We know most of the shifters always want to think things through. They corroborate matters first before accepting it."

Carlisle reasoned out to me. I apologized to them for my behavior.

"Stupid mutts." Rosalie muttered in annoyance.

"Charlie's with them, then there's Ange and Jazz. Nothing to worry about." Emmett assured.

"They called us anyways." Edward said, deep in thought.

"Let us just understand them and we will see for ourselves once we get to Forks." Esme told us and we agreed in silence.

Did they really saw Isabella? My Isabella?

When we arrived at the airport, it's already afternoon. Angela greets us along with Leah, Jasper and Charlie. They saw me frowning, arms crossed and annoyed. I quickly get inside the car with them since I don't have a choice where to ride. The long drive to Forks was silent and awkward, mostly for Charlie.

"Why didn't you told us?"

I finally asked them, growling a bit in annoyance. Charlie scratched his head and Jasper rubbed his nape. Leah sighed while driving and Angela looked at them, rolling her eyes. The dark haired girl wearing glasses decided to speak up.

"Well, cause you're a seer. You do realized that right?" Angela said in duh tone and pointed at me with raised eyebrow. "And you'll know no matter what. Didn't you said you always do?"

I huffed in frustration. Fine she's right. They laughed including my family when we stepped out of our cars once we reached our old house.

"Oh Ali! We missed you guys!" Angela exclaimed and tackled me for a hug. I couldn't help smiling since I really missed them as much and instantly forgive them.

We all entered the house we had lived in more than sixty years ago. Rosalie got mad at Emmett for misplacing his stuffs after our bags were delivered an hour later. Edward and I was laughing that Jasper even can't help it, ends up the whole house is in full blown laughter.

Charlie was gone for two hours. He called Carlisle, informing that The Wolves had arrived in Washington and getting ready. We will meet them at the clearing where we used to play baseball during thunderstorms.

Angela was carried by Edward, Leah by Jasper since she don't want to shred her clothes and go naked in front of the guests. The rest of us ran through the forest. After twenty minutes we were the last one ones to arrive, right on time.

"Mary Alice!"

I heard someone called out. I was lifted off from the ground and spun around.

"I'm happy to see you too Timothy."

Emmett bear hugged the others and greeted the men like long lost brothers. Even Rosalie greets them, except for most of the shifters and few werewolves, nothing new about it. Yeah well, we admit shifters still stinks to vampires but Rosalie has the unfortunate worst nose problem plus she almost have the same temper like the shifters. The Wolves are formal and most of them are welcoming, almost. I saw the familiar red haired girl who smiled and waved at me, I waved back before being scooped into another embrace.

"Everyone."

Charlie called out and lined with the leaders of our clan families.

There stood in front is Charlie Rye Swan, second general of The Wolves. Also Michael Williams Swan, third general. Dominic Rodriguez Swan the advisor. And Zoey Haley Swan the right hand and current Alpha. They bear the name Swan in honor of their royal leaders and anyone in their pack is free to use it based on their decisions. There are thirty one of them and some brought their mates either humans, changed or other supernatural creatures basically vampires or other shifters who can be loyal and trusted. Not even half of The Wolves found their mates. Sadly, there are only thirteen pure bloods in the pack and the others scattered since that war. The Volturi almost wiped off the Children of the Moon. Most in the pack are not pure bloods, either they are bitten or escaped from the experimentation of the Volturi.

Carlisle Cullen, our father and head of the Cullen Coven with Esme, our Mom, are standing on the right side. Then there's Billy Black the head chief of the LaPush tribe, with Jacob and Sam as the pack leaders including Leah, all three on the left side. The pack of shifters standing near the trees. The council beside us.

I look around me, reminiscing how she done everything until her last breath. I felt a wave of security and comfort from Jasper, I smiled and thanked him.

"Thank you everyone, Cullen Coven, Quileute tribe and my fellow brothers and sisters for coming here. We meet again after a long time." Charlie started though a bit nervous.

"You see… We had called all of you for something really important. I hope." He whispered the last line to himself.

"We think we found her." He stated to everyone.

There are murmurs and hands raising in questions and for clarification. Leah clapped her hands loudly to get everyone's attention.

"And by her, we mean Princess Isabella Marie Swan." She announced.

There are gasps and cheers. I smiled a bit at the others who looked at me, but inside I'm nervous.

"You think?" Michael suddenly interrupted. "What do you mean Charlie? Where is she then?"

Charlie looks like he's under a lot of pressure. So Carlisle spoke up to help him.

"There's a reason for that General Michael. Please let him speak."

He nodded at Charlie and the man cleared his throat. Poor Charlie, he's one of Isabella favorites and I know why. But he looked more aged and frail.

"There's a new teenager who moved here in town with her mother, more than two weeks past. Her name is Bella Dwyer. We're still observing her."

_Bella… _ The name is close to my Isabella. Beautiful in the same.

"What that has to do to Her Majesty?" Rachelle asked, one of The Wolves. Disappointment and impatience written in her features. I don't really like her from the start.

"It's just a teenager you're telling us. Is this some kind of joke General?" Beufort asked, his tone harsh. Negative comments follows as well as whispers and snickering from the disrespectful shifters.

"ENOUGH."

The Wolves stopped instantly and even the shifters whimpered a bit from the commanding Alpha voice.

It was Zoey, as said the right hand of the Majesty and current Alpha. She's pure blood and an ancient. Her bright red hair pass her shoulders and she has green eyes, also she's in physical age of nineteen. I know she don't like using Alpha commands but if has to, she will.

"Even if we think and unsure it's her, anything to do with Isabella is our main priority and concern. That's why we are here." She told them. "Continue Charlie." She told the second general with a nod.

She's very casual, formal but not necessarily. Zoey is typically cool.

"I couldn't believe at first too." Charlie swallowed. "When I saw her, she really looks like Princess Isabella. Except for her eyes and…"

Charlie glanced at my direction, ashamed. I frowned, doubt the idea they found my Isabella.

"She won't recognize us, not any signs of recognition. Neither of us who or what we are. W-we are confused too."

I sighed heavily. It's not her then. If she is she would be here with us, maybe even beside me. There are lots of mistakes like this happened before so maybe it's nothing new. I would have, I mean all of us, have to wait longer.

"I'll go for a run."

I said and started before I can hear their apologies and sympathies. I don't want to hear it. No one followed me and I'm glad they understood I needed an alone time to think and stabilized my emotions. Its twilight when I stopped to walk and I let my feet carry me anywhere around for an hour.

I stopped when I was on the road and entered the town. There were houses and shops I passed by, then the cars are few since it's getting late for the townsfolk at this time.

"Thank you Mr. Newton!"

"Be safe Bella! Good night!"

I stopped walking and turned my head where I heard it from. I hastily walked and rounded a block in time to see someone get inside her blue Toyota pickup and revved the engine. It's a bit dark and not enough to see through the tinted windows. When the car is gone, I approached the man who's closing a shop.

"Excuse me sir."

He turned around. I heard his almost inaudible gasp and his face becomes flushed. Vampire charms, of course. I gave him a sweet smile.

"Good e-evening. What can I do for you y-young miss?"

He stuttered. I smelled his arousal. Ugh. I really hate the effects to humans. Good man is polite and kind however.

"The girl who left earlier, do you know her?" I asked politely.

"You mean Bella? Yes, she works here."

Bella.

"Bella Dwyer?"

"Yes. She's new and actually a good kid. Why?"

"Oh just a friend sir. Thank you."

I instantly left. There were marks of tires on the road. It wouldn't be easy to chase the car, that will be stupid. I pulled out my phone instead and called Angela, taking the chance. She answered and I asked her.

"Where is Bella Dwyer's house Angie?"

I heard my friend sighed. "Alice. Don't make it hard for you. We're not sure."

"Please Angie. Just tell me and we'll keep this as a secret. I need this…"

I pleaded. She was silent for a while until she huffed, giving up.

She told me her house address and the directions. I thanked her.

"Are you sure you want to see Bella?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm sure."

"And Alice… believe me, I think it's her. It's a feeling."

She hang up. I hesitated first before finalizing my decision to follow the directions Angela gave me. I reached it and it's an old two storey house. The blue Toyota pickup parked in the front. I was confused when I heard shouts from inside and can barely see through the windows from up the tree I was hiding in.

I ducked out of sight when the door burst open. I can't see her face because of her hair and her back turned, though I'm sure it's her. I smelt the blood and I quickly covered my mouth and nose, stop myself from breathing.

The car drove away fast and carelessly. I jumped down to the ground, run to the forest beside the road to follow her. Does she even know where she's going? This part of the town is way too far and dangerous for individuals like her. I exhaled in annoyance at the human's stubbornness and stupidity.

The car turned and goes down the forest. I halt, jump down to a branch and start hopping from branches to branches. I learned it from the cartoon Emmett and Edward used to watch.

It stopped in a small clearing and the engine died down. It was silent, I can only smell the gas and oldness of the car besides the forest.

_What's wrong with her?_

I silently land down to the ground and hide in the darkness and thick trees. I look through the front window and can see the human staring off to the distance. I stared at her. She does have a long wavy hair but it's tied into a loose ponytail. It's still dark inside thus I can't clearly see her.

_Is that her? The Bella Dwyer?_

I was taken aback when a sob escaped from her. She started crying, a heart wrenching cry that struck me. It's painful and agonizing to hear. I have the urge to go and put my arms around her. I can't take it when I hear those cries. She hugged her knees and whimpered like a child trying to stop crying. She's shaking and buried her face on her knees.

"Please…"

I heard her whispered to no one. I hugged myself instead, frowning sadly as I sat on the ground with the tree behind me.

I just listened to her the whole time. Maybe something had happened back in her house. I know she's physically hurt too and that worries me.

Not even half an hour, her cries stop. I listened and focused, her heartbeat slowing down. I peeked when I heard light snores. She fell asleep. Here. In the forest. I hesitated if I should check her inside.

Her heartbeat calms but I can almost feel how tired it is. I got up and slowly walked towards the pickup. Careful and silent -even though I knew it's impossible for me to wake her up.

_Come on Alice. You can do this._

I closed my eyes and took an unneeded breath when I got close. When I touched the hood of her car to the front window, thus I open my eyes.

If my heart could beat it will skip when I saw her.

She's sleeping,. Her face of an angel. I stared at her, asking myself if this is really her.

_"Isabella…"_

I gasped and raised my hand to cover my mouth, agape in surprise.

The clouds parted, giving me enough light from the half-moon that illuminated her features more clearly. She's sitting with her arms hugging her knees, head resting on the side of the window. Her pale face glistened with tears. Her long wavy brown hair more reddish, a color of mahogany. I observed every details, comparing her to my Isabella.

_She really looks like her._

I wish I could see her eyes. I held myself and shook my head, reminding myself that this is not who I am looking for.

My heart breaks as I traced my fingertips on the window she's leaning in, tracing her face on the surface. She has a bruise under her left eye, nose red from blood and she also has a cut on her lower lip.

_Her lips. _It seems so soft and irresistible. I thought of it sighing.

I shook my head and frowned again. This is not right. I shouldn't be thinking of that. But look at her!

If this is another joke to make them identical, I swear –

"Heavens…"

She suddenly whispered in her sleep, her lips twitched upwards then gone. It confused me more.

I gave her a once over. The back of my palm sliding on the surface right in front of her face.

"How can I know if it's you?"

I whispered at the sleeping human girl.

All night, I sat on the hood of her car and didn't left my eyes on her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternally Meant to Be**

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer

AN: First of all, sorry for the long update for those who are waiting, I sincerely apologized. Right now, I'm in vacation but almost my whole family will be visiting in few days away so I'm rushing this. Got less privacy and time around my parents and I really miss my siblings. Though, I know I'll continue updating this because I'm loving my own ideas to not writing them down. I'm thinking of uploading the one shots and other stories in my computer because they are taking up the space and I have to buy another data stick if I want to save them.  
Sorry for the grammars if it's messed up or has errors because I'm NO perfect writer with a perfect grammar, I just love writing stories and read them my own but thought of sharing it. Thank you everyone for the reviews and still rocks \m/ (-_) \m/

Summary: Thousand years ago, her majesty, of a peaceful kingdom wherein humans and Childs of the Moon lived, united the vamps and shifters.. well they were able to tolerate each kind. Then everything fell apart.  
In present, past lives will be revealed. The search and war are not over. Will Bella, new teenager in the town of Forks, be able to handle what's waiting for her?

* * *

Chapter 3: Title Undecided (Suggestion?)

BPOV

_I traced my fingers from her neck up to her jaw line, earning a hum._

_"You're really pretty." I mumbled out and ducked my head in embarrassment.  
_

_I heard her laughing and she put her forefinger under my chin to lift my head. Her honey golden eyes met my forest green eyes. "Thank you beautiful."_

_Her lips touched my forehead and I closed my eyes at the strange feelings. I felt a familiar a rumbling in my chest and butterflies in my stomach. I grinned at her._

_"You are too young to understand everything but I'll always be here for you."_

_I nodded at her sincere words. My smaller arms goes around her neck for a hug. Someone suddenly splashed water down to us and we yelped. The guy in the window earlier was gone, leaving the bucket there._

_"Heavens!" I yelled, the very cold water soaking me to the bones._

_"I will get you for this!" She was gone instantly and I heard commotions inside the castle. I can't help grinning and started to laugh as I fell back on the grass-covered ground._

My eyes fluttered open as the sunlight hits my face. I squinted and raised my right hand to block it. Then I realized that I was still inside my car. I fell asleep here, in the middle of the woods. Good thing there's no mountain lion or a bear greeted me. Crazy but I hope I could have seen any of them close.

I chuckled to myself. Then I remembered last night, making me frown.

I look around the clearing and in the pathway where I can barely see the road. I opened the door of my car and goes outside, stretching my sore limbs. Somehow, I felt good, even better as I took in the place around me. It's been long since I had been in the forest, we always moved in crowded town or cities.  
There's something about the forest or woods that gives me the sense of tranquility and felt my body humming. I remember dad, when he used to bring me to parks and our few fishing trips knowing that was my favorites.  
My phone rings and I pulled it from my pocket. Glancing at the caller ID, it was Angela's number and her missed calls.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" I pulled it away from my right ear when she yelled. "Where are you? I've called nonstop!"

I licked my dry chapped lips, tasting the blood on the cut. I need a shower later, perhaps a long one since I looked like I was mauled.

"Bella!"

"Uh, in my room. Where else?" I lied. "I was sleeping earlier while you're calling. What's up?"

Angela sigh from the other line. "Just checking on you. Are you free today?"

"Uhm..." I brushed back my hair, removing the knots. What's the day today again?

Something caught my eye and I turned my head to the hood of my car. I walked closer and picked the small white flower, looking at it with interest.

"It's Sunday so I'll be at the Newton's shop whole day…" I trailed off.

_I was playing with the small white flower in my right hand, rolling it between my index finger and thumb. Then glanced at the petite woman with dark hair who's occupied with the portrait she's making in front of her. I pretended to sniff the rose, smiling. I moved my chair beside her._

_"Lady Mary Alice..." I spoke and she turned her face at me with a breathtaking smile. I paused for a while to admire her._

_"Yes Princess Isabella?"_

_I leaned and raised the flower towards her, tucking it behind her left ear._

_"Can I ask for a walk in the gardens tonight?"_

_She raised a dark eyebrow at me and put the charcoal down. Her fingers smudged with charcoal brushed each other. "I would love that. Why the need to invite me for a walk Isabella? You know we always take walks."_

_I feel my cheeks warmed and I ducked my head then look at her in her golden eyes._

_"To start a courtship, my lady."_

"Bella!" Angela yelled once again through the phone and I jumped in surprise. The flower fell on the muddy and grassy ground. "Are you listening to me? You're losing your focus again."

"I-I…" I stuttered out. My mind swirling at the last image of the certain girl with pixie like hair. I keep shutting my eyes and opened them again in hopes of removing the tormenting visions of her. Groaning in annoyance, I tugged on my hair with my free hand.

"I uh, maybe will call you later Angela."

I ended the call before she could say anything. Taking deep breaths for a moment and thinking more important things than my hallucinations, it took me some minutes to calm down myself and my nerves.  
Geez, that's too much. Not the vision but _her _almost clear image, i almost completely saw her and now it's like a picture plastered between my eyebrows. Maybe I really have a disorder Renee has? The thought scares me enough if it's from her and I don't want to think more about it.

_This will go away soon, it did back then so it's just for the time being. _I thought to myself. Still, I can't help being curious. I was five back then, normal for little girls to dream and imagined, why the same?

_What about her? _Who? _Her? That beautiful girl with a breathtaking eyes and smile. _Yeah… I admit, I would really go gay for her. Unfortunately, she's part of the dream and a mere imagination.  
Great, I'm talking to myself now. Will this be often? _Up to you_.  
Is it possible to have a meddlesome subconscious? I shook my head, feeling very stupid and weird.  
I entered back to my car and drove it out of the clearing, back to the road.

For the day I occupied my mind with school works, money and my job. Including cleaning the house when I got back by afternoon and Renee is out somewhere who cares. Mr. Newton is away, Mike said that his father will be in Seattle for maybe two or three days.  
The next morning I woke up, Renee is still nowhere to see and it's no surprise because she would sometimes be gone for, maybe a week. Anyways, that's a good thing. I didn't go to school instead stayed home. Angela called me again and I told her out of truth that I don't feel good so I skipped today. She did offered to come by to check on me but I declined, telling her a good rest will get me back to my feet.  
My fever came down when I woke up and I felt fine. I glanced at my phone and opened new messages from Angela, Mike, and Eric, and awkwardly from Leah saying feel better. I didn't think she will text me or even have my number, which means Angela gave it to her. I decided to deleted Mike's messages, doesn't makes sense to me.

I wore a black long-sleeved shirt and a hoodie over it, fitted jeans and black sneakers. I let my hair fall around me so it could at least cover my face, hide the few bruises and the black eye on my left.  
Mike greeted me but I didn't care, wanting nothing more but to do things that will absorb me. He started his usual babblings. I learned that there are new people in Forks, who just moved in this morning, and some of them will be in school. Leah, Jasper, Jacob, Sam and Quil are oddly also out of school.

"Are you sure you're fine Bella? I thought Angela said that you don't feel fine." He asked behind my back while I fill the fridge with beer cans.

"I'm fine now." I muttered. I feel stuffy under my clothes though it has to be cold instead. The reason too why I wear warm clothes is because of Fork's weather, I'm not used with it, plus the fever. But presently, I feel like I'm back in Phoenix with triple clothes on.

"Uhm, Dad called and he said that we'll be closing for…" He said and I glanced at him, pausing what I'm doing. Mike look bashful while scratching the back of his neck but obvious to me. "…I dunno. I'm sorry, maybe two or three weeks?"

I closed the fridge, frowning at the news. "That will be for the month?"

"I guess." He said. "Without him or mom then the shop wouldn't run. Don't worry though." Mike grinned and pat my back then put his arm around me. I flinched at that but he didn't notice.

"Why?"

"He left some cash for you, I ask him to give you half of your next salary. So you're welcome!" He said near my ear, not moving away. I push down my temper and instead turned to him with a fake smile.

"Thanks Mike! That's really great!" I sarcastically said but his grin only widens. He is sooo... dumb.

"I know right! You're welcome. I'm thinking that, you can square it if you will hang out with me. How about this weekend?" He asked rather excited, pulling me closer and even put his hand on my forehead. "You're hot."

_You can try to fit the asshole in the fridge and left him here forever. _Tempting. But when he's found in probably fifty years, it's the future that will suffer with him.

I smiled and removed his arm off, ducking my head and walked away from him. "Sorry Mike but I don't think so. My shift's over." I ignored him and goes over the counter to get my things to go home.

It was late when I woke up so I was in rush to get ready for school, I didn't have any breakfast. I usually woke up early but I guess I was too tired last night. No Renee again and I thought maybe she's in someone else's house. I remembered about Tyler and no doubt that it'll go around the school that Bella's mother is a whore.

I only put on a green jersey with gray sleeves and jeans and sneakers, not bothering about it. It had rained earlier and the morning air is chilly. I got to school I was the only one in the parking lot. I can't find any spot but I did saw four luxurious cars all lined. A red BMW convertible, silver Volvo and a motorbike Ducati. I never saw those vehicles before so I concluded that it is belong to the new kids in Forks. Then they are freaking rich aren't they?  
I saw the only parking space beside the red convertible and dither whether it's a good idea. I mean, look at my car! It's a crap compared to those superb superstars.  
Glancing at the time and I only have less than fifteen minutes before my second subject, I don't have a choice but to parked my junk truck. I entered the empty halls and avoided any teachers that coming my way. I opened my locker and was in time when the first subject ended. Students crowded around me and I dashed to my second subject, History. I'm the only one in the room first before the other students piled in. They didn't notice me sitting at the far back which I'm glad. Though I heard some murmurs and gossips about the new students.

"I saw one of them…"

"He's hot…"

"They're really look above the chain."

"… and she's with us in the class."

"..weird..."

I think that last one is about me. Yep.

"Heard about Bella's mother?"

"What do you guys think?"

"She'll cave. You'll see."

I glanced at where that came from. Mike and his friends are talking on the other side, right at the front. Tyler is with them. My jaw clenched in anger and glared at the back of Mike's head who I knew has a smug smile.  
The teacher entered and he cut off the chatters before he started the class. First day and they got everyone into buzzy bee mode. Why does people talk too much about someone? Did that someone else's life matters than theirs? Hopeless to answer that. I just listened to the lessons and scribbled.

"There she is!" I heard Eric exclaimed when I met him by the lockers right after History. "What's up our dear Bella?"

"Hi Eric." I greeted him and he gave me a half hug with a large smile. "Wow, you're in good mood."

"You know it! Come on, we missed you're concealed and silent attitude in the table."

I chuckled at him, shaking my head. He and Angela are the reasons why I can still sit with them.

Mike was instantly in my face when I neared the table while his guy friends are watching us. I pushed him away when he tried to get closer and touch me then rush to the table. I glared at Tyler who only winked at me. I sat between Angela and Eric. Jessica and Lauren has a disgusting look on them while I ignored it. I felt someone tapped my knee and it was Angela who's giving me a comforting smile.

"So heard about the Cullens?" Angela asked and I snapped my head at her I thought my neck will have a whiplash. Did she said Cullens?

"Who?" I asked.

"The Cullens, Bella." She repeated, her tone emphasizing. My eyes were wide as I stared back to Angela then look at everyone around who's talking.  
Maybe it's coincidents that their name are Cullen and I'm only jumping to conclusions. There are a lot of same surnames and it just happens that the family who moved in are the Cullens. Yes, it's impossible that the people in my dreams are for real. I'm only fretting about my thoughts.

"Yes. W-what about the new family?" I asked. Angela squinted a bit behind her glasses as she stares at me, I can't help doing the same. She snapped out and glanced somewhere before going back to me, smiling.

"Mike filled you in, I guess."

I only shrugged and resumed eating the half finish sandwich on my tray. The cafeteria suddenly became silent and chatters turned to whispers. The double doors opened and I turned my head to where everyone was looking. Not too far a little behind at my right, people entered.

"That's the Cullens." I heard Jessica said and I glanced at her. I frowned a bit in curiosity then looked at the entrance again.  
In exact moment, a large bulky bear like man with a dimpled smile and dark hair with rebellious curls. In tow beside him, a goddess tall blonde woman has her arm linked on his right, her scowl still adorns her. The couple, she predicted, look so intimidating, mostly the blonde that has her chin up.

I gasped when the guy glanced at me. His eyes, as what I think, are gold. Not to mention that he's also look familiar.

"That's Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. I didn't know that Jasper has a sister until now. But she's gorgeous, though bitchy and that guy looks like he's into steroids." Jessica spoke. She can't say anything good without the negatives.

Came next, is Jasper Hale, still look in pain however he look as intimidating and inhumanly beautiful. With him is Leah, their hands linked and it hits me that they are together. How come I didn't notice that? Oh right, I'm not hanging out with them, just once in my first day. Jasper has an almost brown eyes, kinda like orange. But when I actually looked at him from my seat, they are now almost yellow.

"Oh my god! Are they like, really together?" Lauren exclaimed but I ignored her.  
Then another guy entered with bronze hair that seems to defy gravity by the way it styled, his face chiseled and he look serious. He glanced at our direction, lips twitched a bit as he looked at me then frowned before looking away with the permanent frown I can't understand.

"That's Edward Cullen." Angela said beside me.

"Well, well. Forget Jasper Hale. Hello hottie." I heard Lauren again I tried to hide my disgust as she and Jessica stared at him like a prey. I heaved a sigh.

The last one that entered, when I look up instinctively, almost made me fall out of my seat.

"Whoops, Bella? Easy there." Eric's voice was drone out.  
I was staring, agape and eyes wide as if they would come out of my sockets.  
It was a beautiful petite girl with small features and ink blank hair that's in beautiful chaos. Her dark hair pointed everywhere which frames her face and contrast her alabaster skin, ever so pale. Her full lips smiling and the color of bright red. She moves very gracefully, carrying herself that could break any ballerina's heart just by watching her. It's like she's dancing with a melodious sound that anyone can hear when they saw her. Under those layering clothes of white dress shirt, black vest and white sweater, is her flawless skin. She stands out and glowing. She's so beautiful, a nymph that held so much beauty that it's almost a sin to see such her.  
But what made me shock, was her large adorable eyes that met my wide brown eyes. Her smile widened while I was frozen. They are bright gold and…

It was her. The girl. _S-she, what t-the hell. It's her! Am I hallucinating again?_ But, she's so clear and real.

"She's Alice Cullen. The youngest child of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. She's very nice." Angela spoke beside me.

_Alice…_I think I whispered her name between my lips and she looks at my direction again once she seated beside Jasper. I was holding her stare and couldn't look away from the strong pull.

I couldn't grasp the truth that the girl in my dreams is in the same room, at the same time, consumed by her and everything about her. She looks away and turned to the conversations they are having.

I look down on the table, realizing I was holding my breath and my heart beats and slamming almost painfully against my chest. My arms and hands are cold and shaky.

God, what is happening to me.

APOV

I stared back to those chocolate brown eyes, entranced to it and to the sound of her fast heartbeats. Her face flushed and red decorate her pale skin. It was surprising when I heard her voice, whispering my name across the room. Something came to life inside of me when she said my name, rolling in her tongue perfectly with the gentleness. When I stared at her, she was in awe and confusion.  
And her scent.

I took a whiff and sighed in delight. The sound of her blood and heart rushing in my ears, causing my eyes to become a shade darker. It was an aphrodisiac to me, her natural scent and blood.

"Alice."

Edward called out to me in steel reprimanding voice. I snapped out and look at him blankly but still in my state. Then I noticed Jasper who has his fist clenched and arms around Leah who's comforting her mate by letting him inhaling her scent.

"Oh no. I'm sorry Jazz!" I exclaimed and rubbed his arm. I stopped breathing and think thoughts other than my thirst and the human that's Bella Dwyer. I forgot that Jasper is still new with our diet and Leah was the one who's helping with him along our family. I felt guilty for making it hard for him, not to mention that I'm only sitting beside him and my feelings were too strong for him to handle. I noticed the others has their eyes shaded and I look away in shame.

"It's fine, I understand Ali." He murmured and continue calming himself down with Leah.

"You don't have to sorry. Just try to control yourself better Pixie." Leah assured, placing a hand over mine that was on top of the table. I smiled a bit. Edward is frowning and almost scowling when I look at him in front of me.

"I still don't think it's a good idea to go here." He voiced out again.

"I agree." Rosalie said, inspecting her polished nails. She glanced at me who look annoyed. Rosalie don't like schools, especially high schools where hormonal and nosy brats mostly resides. Everyone shares that feeling but we are much more tolerated and don't have the same short temper she has.

"Angela and the shifters can still see the human, they don't need us to do it." Edward said.

"I want to Edward. So shut up and deal with it because I don't care about your whining and brooding dear brother." I said, having a glaring contest with Edward.

"Oh come on Eddie. Don't be so cranky just because you can read everyone's mind and hearing them drooling over your _hotness_. Aren't you just so popular in the first day?" Emmett teased, trying to ease the tension. Leah chuckled followed by Jasper who finally back to normal. Edward cringed internally at the thoughts about him across the room surround him. Damn who knows what he might felt with the dirty thoughts, it is painful as what Jasper feels since they both can't control their gifts.

He ignored the snickering of our siblings and the certain shifter. Staring blankly at me.

"What if it's not her Alice? You are not sure because let's admit it, everyone including you doubt it's her." He said nonchalantly. My small hands gripped on the table, hearing it crack under the vice grip.

How dare him! How can he be sure of everything when he don't have any understanding of individuals, he only know thoughts but not reasoning and feeling.

Edward was not in time to avoid the smack at the rear of his head coming from Rosalie. He was about to ask why she did that but the dark angry eyes of the blonde made him swallow in fright. Probably thoughts of decapitating him in many ways drowned the nasty thoughts coming from the humans.

He still managed to glared back at her.

_"Bella?"_ Angela spoke, voice concerned. I quickly look back to where their tables are. _"Are you really alright?"_

Bella barely nodded but I can see her gripping on her knees under the table and she was shaking uncontrollably. She was not looking up, hair like curtains around her. It alerted me when her heart was beating so fast and she's visibly sweating.

The brunette human suddenly stood up and her chair fell back, everyone staring at her direction. She swayed a bit and bolted out of the cafeteria before Angela could stood up. I was about to run after her when I stood up but someone blocks me and wrapped their arms around me. I struggled a bit but looked up to see Edward.

"Alice, don't even do that." He said, reading my thoughts. I stopped struggling but whimpered too low. Bella looks scared and it scared me again like that night I first saw her.

"It's alright. Angela said she can take care of it."

I could only nod. What if she's not fine? She look sick and I remembered how fragile Bella is, she's only human. I felt a cloud of assuring comfort and knew it was Jasper.

* * *

I hope you like this one. The moment as what I like to call it. Sorry again, this took me four days to finish the chapter. More to come and I hope you guys enjoy this. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Eternally Meant to Be**

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer

AN: Hello! I'm still alive yes. I'm on vacation now. Right now sitting on the rock, a huge cliff like rock I climb beside the beach -8 or 10 feet, and the morning is beautiful so I'm writing chapters. I'm alone here on the top, haha total privacy! My brother is down there, catching fish which is ridiculous because he can't, the fish are small and he's using hands only. I can't upload this now, but when I do, it means I got back to the city.  
I'm really sorry for the very late update. Not regularly updating but sorry if this is taking long. THANK YOU so much for the new reviews and reads, I had a brief time to check them. I won't let go this story because I love them. :) Oh and I'm making some changes, just a bit.

Summary: More than a thousand years ago, her majesty, of a peaceful kingdom wherein humans and Childs of the Moon lived, united the vamps and shifters.. well they were able to tolerate each kind. Then everything fell apart.  
In present, past lives will be revealed. The search and war are not over. Will Bella, new teenager in the town of Forks, be able to handle what's waiting for her?

* * *

Chapter 5: 360

BPOV

"ShitShitShit!" I keep cursing. The hallways are empty and silent, except my audible brisk footsteps echoing. I ran my hands through my hair and tugged on it. _Need some air_. Once I had pushed the double doors open, I paused and can't seem to move at all. I can't move, I tried to lift either of my feet but it feels like they're planted on the floor.  
"Bella!" I heard Angela called out behind me and I turned my head at her, can't help glaring at the dark-haired girl. She stopped right on her tracks a few feet away.  
_What is she doing?! _I dunno! _Go away!_

"Wait, okay? I just want to make sure you're alright Bells." She said cautiously. I looked away and closed my eyes as I inhaled and exhaled to calm myself. I'm never rude to Angela or Eric, they are too nice and I can't understand my thoughts at my current state.  
_Get her away!_ No. I mentally thought with firmness. I felt something flickered inside me and gone.  
"Angela…" I whispered and opened my eyes, turning around slowly. She walked to me and fully concerned as she embraced me. Angela held my shoulder and stared at me carefully while I ducked my head.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm fine Ange. I want to get some fresh air please." I pleaded and glanced at her. She furrowed her eyebrows probably contemplating but nodded after a mere second. She let go and I walked outside. Angela is behind me but I don't mind since I know she still wants to check on me.

I don't want to go back in there. I'm too confused, too shocked to see those people and how would I react?  
_Foolish human._ I frowned at that but shook my head.  
They're from my dreams. Could it be real, them? Specifically her? It was her, I'm sure. She looks like her exactly from head to toe. So far, that pixie is the vivid person I knew because the rest are still blurry, a haze I cannot comprehend.  
No, it's crazy and I'm going cuckoo. There's no tricks now. Surreal things playing on me, and now even reality? Fuck!  
I let out a short laugh and maybe I look like a crazy woman.

Okay! Reality wants the piece of me? Fine, I had it!  
I turned around and met Angela's worried and weird out look.

"Uh…" I started. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "We can go back inside."

"So where are the others?" I asked while on our way to the next class, Biology. I was good at pretending indifferent, masking my current freak out.  
"Actually, they're taking a break and don't want to go to school." Angela asked and I frowned. She giggled when she glanced at me. "Because of their stinky situations."

I shrugged. We were late in the class but the teacher give us exceptions, promised he will put us in detention if did again.

"Miss Dwyer, please take a seat beside Mr. Cullen." He told after Angela took a seat beside her partner. I stiffened. "Mr. Cullen, please raise your hand."

He did. It was the tall lanky guy with bronze hair. There are whisperings but I ignored it and walked head down to my fated desk.  
The class started while we stay hush. I glanced at him. He's visibly tense and covering his mouth and nose. His eyes, which I remembered were gold are now amber, moved sideways and looked away from me.

What's up with this guy? I subtly sniffed my collar and shoulders but can't smell anything unusual. I take bath twice a day so I know I don't smell.  
I look forward and started jotting down notes. I can feel his eyes boring holes to the side of my head, which irked me. Whenever I would glance at him, I wasn't able to catch him. Then there's this tingling sensation behind my head, like poking my brain. It keeps up through the time of the class and it wasn't nice for me. I bit back my tongue to hold back the annoyed groan so to avoid complications with him.

The bell rang and before I could get up, he was already outside the room. I was frowning when Angela saw me and she asked me to walk with her to our next class. I stopped by the office when I saw the Cullen talking over the desk. He keeps asking to change his classes but failed. He noticed me and quickly walked out, passing by us.

"What's up with him?" Angela asked.  
"Dunno." I said, shrugging. I looked at her with a confused expression as we near to our Literature class. "Hey Ange?"

"Hmm?" She asked and opened the door.

"Do I smell? That guy looks like he's ready to puke out." I whispered. She glanced at me and shook her head. I caught her smiling then suddenly laughed a bit. I huffed out my annoyance when she just shook her head. I don't really get it.

"Hi Bella." Mike called out when we passed by him. Angela did stopped but I didn't. A hand grabbed my forearm and I turned around to see Mike with a smile, almost like a smirk. The urge to punch him is tossing between my mind and conscience.

"What Mike?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Easy there. I was thinking if you can go out with me later. What do you think?" Mike asked and stepping closer. He has a charming smile and twitched to the side in failed attempt to make it crooked.  
Out of nowhere, I suddenly growled at him, literally. It was deep and low, my chest rambling with anger and irritation. I stopped growling when I realized it. He backed away, startled as I am. I took that as a chance to tugged back my arm and glared at him.

"No Mike. I don't give a fucking damn care about you." I said, voice low like a whisper because I'm aware everyone is glancing at us. He frowned negatively and face reddening. I sat at the back near the window and Angela sat beside me.

After a few seconds, Angela spoke amusedly. "Wow. That really pissed him off."

"Fuck himself. God, I can't take him anymore." I mumbled out. She giggled and nudged me with her elbow. "That bastard is adding to my stress."

"Good job at dumping him. But I don't think he's willing to give up."  
"Great." I said sarcastically and groaned.  
The door opened and I look up from my desk to see who entered. It was her, none other but Alice Cullen. I was staring at her like the rest of the class. She's was walking, no, her feet almost gliding across the floor towards us. I snapped out of my dazzled trance state.

She's walking towards us.

I swallowed nervously when I noticed the occupied seat in front of me. What should I do? I keep asking in my head. Where's that subconscious when you need it?

I was staring at my desk, not realizing that someone's gold eyes are fixed on me. When I did, I looked up and met her gaze. She has herself turned around the seat and this is the closest I saw her. Her face slightly sideways and tilted. I couldn't look away that moment, too enthralled to even move or breathe.  
She has this look I can't comprehend, but there's the longing in them but was gone in instant.

"Hello!" She spoke cheerfully. I expected her voice being like wind chimes similar to my dreams but was in awe when I heard it. It was better than what I thought. It is, much richer and velvet like, I was watching her lips move.

Someone's clearing their throat snapped me out and it was Angela who has a knowing sly smile. My eyes narrowed, face burned in embarrassment and I'm probably red as a tomato.  
"H-Hi…" I stuttered out, smacking myself mentally.

"Hi Alice."

"Hey Ange."

Confused, I looked at the two back and forth. Angela smiled and tapped my shoulder.

"Bella, this is Alice Cullen." She introduced. I nodded once but Alice laid her hand for a handshake. I hesitated first but shook hers politely. Her hand is cold, making me surprised but I didn't pulled back abruptly though a bit slow because I liked the smoothness of her skin. The nice tingling sensation in my hand to my fingertips, shoot to my core.  
"Poor blood circulation." She said, breaking my thoughts. Maybe it was the questioning look I had.

"S-sorry." I apologized. "Bella Dwyer, nice meeting you."

"It's nice finally meeting you. Angela mentioned to me about you. How do you like Forks so far?" She asked, laced with humor.  
I smiled though confused. "I dunno. Adapted however, I guess?" She nodded.

"Bella," Angela said. "Jasper is family with the Cullens, so we knew each other." She explained, making it clear for me. "So Alice, have any plans after school?"

I watched her golden eyes brightened and she smiled widely, showing her pearly white teeth. "Yep, Rose and I will go shopping. Up for it?"

"Sure." Angela replied excitedly then turned to me. She was about to say something but the teacher entered and the class started. I caught Alice's eyes before she turned around to the front.

I let out a shaky breath that I didn't knew I was holding in.

It really is her. Wait, no. There is just no way.

I stared at her back, my eyes lingering at the pale white neck exposed and quickly shook my head. Some of my dreams well, let's just say involved something more and thankfully they were a blur. Still.

Goddammit, Isabella! Stop those thoughts! I decided to just focus on doodling.

I was good in keeping myself stabilized though something inside me want to run and stay close here, my emotions battling and thoughts debating. I gripped the pen and glared at the blank paper because the truth is, I feel a lot of pressure forcing inside me. The pen cracked and it snapped in my hands.

"Shit." I cursed and before anyone could notice, I hid it under the desk. The teacher keeps writing on the chalkboard and the screeching noise reached my ears, I shut tight my eyes.

_"No!"_

_I screamed when he pinned her against the wall, pale hand around her neck. Blood dripping from her head down to her chin, staining his arm. Bloody lips curved to a devilish smirk._

_"Y-your highness…" She croaked out, weakened and unable to fight anymore. She's drained and forcing another spell out will left the life out of her. I seen the trepidation in those dark brown eyes but there is a look of determination that never fades there. "I will see you."_

_Before I could run towards them, he spin his glinting sword in his other hand, pulled back pointed to her and plunged it to her abdomen._

_"Angela!"_

I jumped out of my seat and was staring at Angela beside me.

"Bella? What is it?" She asked worriedly. Everyone is staring at me while I was standing still, fingers twitching.

"Oh my god…" I whispered to myself. She is one of them, very clear and vivid. I had that part of dream more than once but those were blurry and fast. Is that why Angela look so familiar since I saw her? She was that girl I was a good friend with in my dreams and that the monster killed.

"Is there anything you want to share to this class Miss Dwyer?" The teacher spoke. I glanced at him and swallowed. I tried to speak out but I can't get out a word.

"A fish can't speak a word Miss Dwyer." He said and the class laughed at that. However I didn't find it funny, nor necessary. I look at Angela again, then Alice Cullen who has the same look as her.

I grabbed my bag and muttered an excuse that I feel sick before hurrying out of the room. The teacher did shouted at me through the door when I was in the hallway, but I started running. My head is starting to pound painfully and I felt dizzy.

_He pushed the head of the statue with his palm and it detached from its body, flying towards me._

I ducked and fell on my rear. Where did that come from? I was looking around frantically, only seeing few students laughing. I pushed myself up and run again when I saw the door, almost tripping on my own trembling feet.

_"What are you doing?" She asked me as I finished speaking the strange words under my breath. Angela chanted the same lines that I spoke earlier with her eyes closed. I opened my eyes, Mary Alice is staring at me in fascination because my eyes are certainly glittering with speckles of white light. When I look down, the three of us are standing inside a white double intersecting circles with a strange shape of a several pointed star and ancient words dated back million years ago engraved between the spaces of the circles._

_"You know it, you have foreseen it." I told her and she stared back to me with a sad smile._

I shook my head. The door burst open and I run outside. I look for my keys in my jacket and found it, stumbling in my shaky hands as I pick my car key. After a few curses and dropping it, I finally opened my car and slid inside.

This is crazy._ I know right._ Great, here goes my conscience. _Could not believe it huh? Poor human._

I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, drove away from Forks High.

APOV

Angela and I quickly excused ourselves from the teacher though the bell rang right when we're already by the door. From the distance, I saw Bella sitting on the floor with her arms up to cover her head. Then she get up and run again. We don't know what's happening with her. But I saw how afraid and shaken Bella is. We weaved our way through the crowd of student in the hallway and got to the door. The blue pickup truck was already driving away in the road when we get there.

"She's definitely not alright." I spoke.

"Alice." Angela said and I look at her. She has a frown on her face, deep in thought. "Did you see how scared she is when she look at me? The way she look at me like…"

"What happened?" Leah popped behind us, followed by Jasper and Edward. We explained to them what had happened.

"Well, there's a news came up from Charlie." Edward informed.

BPOV

I had driven around the town to organize my thoughts. The manifestations in my head did continue but it was gone away now, realized I was on the wrong way going somewhere else instead the house so I had to drive back again. It was an hour after I reached the house.

It perplexed me when I saw a patrol car parked in front. The chief of police, from what I remembered, is standing beside his car. When I parked my car and get off, he walked towards me.

"Bella Dwyer?" He asked. I nodded. He laid his hand and I shook it.

"What is it?" I asked. He sighed.

"Your mother, Renee Dwyer –"

"What did she do this time? Where is she?" I asked, exasperated. There are lots of times she's always caught with drugs, driving drunk and whatnot. So her being gone for days, probably got herself into trouble again. I'll always be the one who get her out behind the bars no matter how much I want her to stay her there a bit longer.

The chief shook his head. "She didn't do anything. I assure you but,"

I look at him confusedly and he continued with sympathy in his eyes. "We found her body, in the woods."

3rdPOV

The animals scampered and hid, a predator above them in the chain walking across the trees. The owl stopped and the crickets too, the night silent as death.

Light brown fur, stained with fresh blood. The muzzle covered with blood too and it licked off its mouth again, growling ferociously at the taste of the flesh of the human it had an hour ago. Its heavy paws padded on the ground towards where there's the sound of the river nearby. It jumped to the water and the clear liquid turned red from the blood washing off from its thick fur. The water is moving fast and the large wolf with red wild eyes stayed for a while to make sure she's clean and the smell of the flesh is gone as good.

Footsteps sounded and she turned to the trees, a man with a proud grin with his canines showing emerged. The wolf jumped off and shake herself to dry. The man walked towards her and she let him pats her large head.

"Very good. You done your job very well my daughter." He said and the wolf bowed her head in front of him. The man nodded and the wolf sauntered to where he came from. The man smiled crazily and inhaled deeply, he opened his eyes that turned red same as her daughter.

"I waited for this." His voice rough and growling. "Soon, you will die in my hands and I will bring your head to Aro. Then I will get what belongs to me."

His deep laughs echoed and the birds flew from the trees. The eeriness of the forest, disturbed and shattered, malevolence hovers.

* * *

Ignore the titles sometimes, can't think of anything that fits. hehe. fortunately, our mother considers privacy while father is nosy, it's kinda funny because when he tried to read our notes she will swat him and took it away to hide it for us.  
Hope you'll like this chapter too, leave reviews if you wish. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Eternally Meant To Be**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

AN: I'm still lightheaded. Of course, thank you everyone for reading this, leaving reviews and adding the story in your follow/favorite lists. Bear hugs from Emmett! XD Sorry for the grammar errors and I dunno if you guys can understand this but I really appreciate your attentions about the story line. I made two chapters and the third is not finish, the second still in revision. Love y'all

Summary: More than a thousand years ago, her majesty, of a peaceful kingdom wherein humans and Childs of the Moon lived, united the vamps and shifters.. well they were able to tolerate each kind. Then everything fell apart.  
In present, past lives will be revealed. The search and war are not over. Will Bella, new teenager in the town of Forks, be able to handle what's waiting for her?

* * *

Chapter 6: Make it better

APOV

"Where are they?" I heard Leah asked over the phone, she's talking with her pack, her brother Seth precisely.

When we heard the news, all of us decided to skip the last classes we have, except for Angela. Something was in her mind and she's almost good hiding it. Edward, being polite, didn't probe nor said anything.

"They are in the outskirts of town, in the forest ten miles from here. We have to get there to investigate while Charlie will accompany Bella, we have to get in first before others." Leah informed. Jasper called Esme where we are going. Carlisle is still in the hospital and I had a vision that he will be the one to examine the body that was in the woods. We abandoned the cars in a clearing in the forest and run to our destination, only taking a minute than the wheels.

Surely, the Moon Circles had grasped what happened by now. Of course they had, albeit the first one to know since Charlie have to report to his 'superiors'. We trust Zoey more than anyone of them next to Charlie. But the others… Even though Charlie has the higher rank than the other generals, he still descends in the omega blood. I met him eighty years ago after I found my family, I saw how they treated him without Zoey's awareness and remind him how weak he is. Like they are any better, it seems they are coming out of their shells and playing in and out the lines when no one are watching over. That's the main reason why we suggested for Charlie to move with the shifters and Zoey have no problem with it, seeing our reasons. I can't convince her that her comrades are not loyal to them, not my place neither I understood what she is leading.

My thoughts were gone when the scent of human blood and death filtered in the air. We stopped behind the trees, stopped breathing altogether though Leah go to the scene before us. Jasper is staying behind to keep a good distance.

"Oh shit." Leah cursed and raised her arm to cover her mouth and nose. Despite the itching at the back of my throat, I can almost taste the bitterness in my tongue when I saw the body. More like a carcass, leftovers of a human, the human who was once Bella's mother. It was horrible, chunks and limbs scattered with blood splattered everywhere. Blood on ground, leaves and barks of trees. I can see Seth and Quil bending over in the distance to pour the contents out of their stomach while some of them are patrolling around or looking for any signs of the monster who did this. Rosalie looked away and buried her head in Emmett's chest as he embraced her, sinking her into his massive arms.

I covered my mouth and looked away. Who could do this? The sight is unbearable and it screams monster. It was caused by a monster. We knew it was out of its mind and unleashed. It's definitely enraged and animalistic if he did this.

"Did you found anything?" I asked when I saw Sam in his wolf form, head bowed in pity.

"They didn't. Not even a scent." Edward rely.

"Are you sure? I mean, that is impossible! Look." I motioned with my hands. "It didn't even rain that hard last night Edward. They could be anywhere out there to kill the others."

"We are aware of that leech." Jacob's voice interrupted behind us. A growl escaped from my throat. The two of us glaring hard at each other. "We are the one protecting the folks here not you."

"What's up with you mutt?" Emmett questioned. "Someone stepped on your furry tail?"

The Quileute boy is glaring at us, more like to me. I leveled it with my own, though with confusion. I too, don't understand where his anger coming from. He used to be nonchalant whenever we're around, even though he don't like us in the first place. But now, I can see the hatred and rivalry in his dark eyes.

"Jacob." Edward spoke in firm soft voice. I glanced at him for answer but he shook his head and look at Jacob. "Don't bring it up, please. We are here to help. This is someone else's doing and even if it's a vampire's, I assure it's not from our family."

Rosalie scoffed. "You think it's a vampire? Are you dumb? Vampires don't eat human flesh, idiot."

"Really?" Jacob mocked question. "What if they did this on purpose so this will point out to someone else? A set up! We're not dumb, blondie. I know one of you is plotting a plan to remove us from the start. I suggest you back off before I can tear your head."

Emmett instantly growled at his words. The only one keeping him from not attacking Jacob is Rosalie whose arms are around his middle. "Watch your words dog. That could backfire to you if you dare threaten Rose again. I'm gonna turn your bones to dust!"

A bark from Sam made Jacob looked up to him. He scoffed and started walking away, but not before he glanced at me.

"We should go." Leah called out to us after the silence. Does she knew too the reason of Jacob's bad temper?  
It still sucks when I can't get any vision with them around, blocking me. But I felt the trickle in my back and my eyes glazed.

_Carlisle is talking with someone. They were in the hospital. I recognized Charlie with him but not the other blurry figure on a chair._

_"I don't think it's a good idea to take her there after what was reported to me by my co-workers." Charlie spoke in low voice._

_"Very well, you can wait here." Carlisle told him. He turned to the one sitting on the chair. I realized that it was Bella but I can't see her face. She's like a smudge in my vision.._

_"Will you prefer to wait in my office?" He kindly asked Bella. She's not saying anything, the two glanced at each other before Charlie sat beside her._

_"Bella?" He called out, patting her slightly on her shoulder._

_"I'm sorry. I…"She stuttered out. I think she nodded. They stood up and followed Carlisle to his office._

"The police will be here later to collect and investigate. Come on." Edward told them. He turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Alice."

I nodded and glanced one last time with sadness at the dried blood on a leaf.

I don't fear the monster, but it killed Bella's mom. What scares me is the thought that Bella might be next. The monster might go after her. My instincts told me I have to protect her, keep her away and ensure her safety. I want to. And that's what I must do. Because I know I can't lose Bella. No matter if she can't be my Isabella.

* * *

BPOV

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick._

The office of Doctor Cullen is so silent. I can hear the clock's ticking and the faucet's droplets of water. The white wall stared back to my blank eyes. There's nothing occupies my mind the whole time since I was drove here in the hospital. The morgue is extended in the hospital and near here in this room. I can smell the faint formalin and chlorine that doesn't mixed nicely if I may say.

He said her body was found in the woods and I didn't understood first. It was not sinking in to me. Until I was brought here, in the morgue. That actually made it clearer.

Renee is dead.

But I'm not crying. I don't know why but somehow I felt guilt, remorse and sympathy in the current situation. Guilty and remorseful, for I was fine that she was gone for those past few days because I don't want to deal with her. I feel horrible for that. While I was fine she was not home, actually she was dead or one of those times they were currently killing her.

I look at the picture frame on the table. It was Doctor Cullen and I assume his wife. Carlisle, the same man with the same name of Cullen in my dreams and in reality.

This is unexpected of me, calm and thinking clear with what was happening. The dreams and the people I met, they are in link.

The question is, what should I do?

I can't just blurt it out to them, 'Hey! I know you! The one I've been seeing for quite a time.'

That's stupid, they might even think weird of me. And Angela, does she know? How much of them will I meet?

The door opened and I look up to see Chief Swan entered with a cup of coffee in his right hand. My eyes followed as he sat on the other chair in front of me. His face pale, circles under his eyes and dark hair a bit ruffled, reminding me of a father who drown most of his time working.

"I brought you this." He offered the coffee awkwardly and put it on the table between us. His voice gruff and scratchy but nice to hear.

I nodded and hesitantly took it. "Thanks."

I took a few sips and smiled a bit to him. He cleared his throat and pull out a notepad.

"Bella, I have to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?"

I nodded. He started asking me and I answered truthfully. When was the last time I saw Renee, the reason we fought, how long she was gone and the people she has connection with or we she can go to. It took awhile until the cup of coffee he gave me was empty. It helped with the slight throbbing in my head and to keep myself awake the whole time.

I turned my head to the door and Doctor Carlisle opened it. "Excuse me, Chief Swan and Bella?"

"Yes?" Chief Swan spoke. He walked to his office and I curiously observed him. His movements and features. He's not an average man, like his daughters and sons.

Doctor Cullen turned to me. "Bella, even though I want to advice you not to see your mother, the choice is not mine but yours. You have the right to see her. Do you want to see her?" He spoke carefully with gentleness. I feel like he's talking to me as a child, but I didn't mind.

I sighed, picking on the hem of my shirt. I nodded once. "Yes, I have to one last time."

"I understood. But you wouldn't like it."

I followed outside and walked beside him in the hallway leading us to the morgue. Before we entered, he gave me a coat and a mask like he has as their protocol. We stopped in front of a black body bag, he hold the zipper and glanced at me. I stay a feet away. He opened it.

I was throwing up in the bathroom when I heard a knock outside, asking me if I need anything. I declined and continued. Every flashes of her shredded and unrecognizable face just rise the bile in my throat and my limbs are flimsy, I might fall in my knees if I hadn't gripped on the sink. I couldn't believe what I saw. No person can do that. If he did, he literally wiped her face off. It was an animal. But I never saw something like it. It's more than an animal attack to be that… horrifying. The hair in my neck and back stood up, I grip tightened on the sink as I throw up again.

When I was done, they talked to me about the arrangements for Renee. They offered cremation and I accepted it since I don't have a choice. Chief Swan offered to drive me back home but someone radioed him, hurrying him up. He keeps insisting that he should give me a lift. I don't want to get way on his job, it was urgent.

"Are you sure? It's late."

"I can manage sir. Thank you though."

He shook his head with a worried frown and was about to speak again when Doctor Cullen put a hand on his shoulder. "How about I will drive her Charlie? My shift ended and I'm going home. I'll be passing your house, correct?"

I bit my lip nervously. It's late and I don't have enough money for a cab to reach my house, I'll have to walk the rest of the way. Doctor Cullen seems nice and I know I can trust him.

So I agreed and the two men was with me to the parking lot. The chief bid me a safe night and the doctor opened the door of his car for me.

"You will be alone in your house. I can call Charlie for you so he can send someone to watch over." Doctor Cullen offered. I scratched the back of my neck, because of my hair sticking in my skin from sweating.

"N-no. It's not necessary Doctor Cullen. Like I said I can manage." I hope he won't. I can take care of myself and I have a bat in my room. Most times, I stay alone and I prefer it. Sending a patrol to watch my house feels that they are intruding my privacy and the neighbors will gossip about it.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He said. I looked at him for a second, he was smiling and one that could break every woman's heart. He's really nice and far too handsome. Even the way he speak is genuine. His eyes are the same gold too. "I'm sorry for your loss. And well, you are staying alone now. Even I am worried for your safety Bella after what happened. Charlie and I want to ensure you are safe until they catch who did this to your mother."

"Thank you, Carlisle." I croaked out and wiped the few tears that fell in my cheeks. "How do you know I'm alone?" I asked, looking at him.

It took him a second to answer. "My daughter told me. You met her in school with her siblings."

My eyebrows met in confusion. I guessed the first name that entered my mind. "Alice?"

"Yes. She also called earlier and asked if you are alright now. Alice sends her apology for your loss, as well as my wife." He spoke sincerely.

"But I-"

"We're here Bella." He swiftly cut me off and the car stopped in front of my house. "As a doctor, I suggest you get a good rest and be excused for school. Also, keep your doors and windows checked and locked. If you need anything Charlie is a phone away. Here."

He pulled a piece of paper from the compartment between us and I took it. It's his calling card.

"Call any of us anytime." He finished.

"Thanks… Carlisle."

Before he could get outside, my guess that he will open the door for me like a gentleman, I quickly open it myself and stepped out. He didn't drove away until I get inside the house and locked the door as they instructed. They were too concern for me, making me wonder what animal did brutally killed Renee and the possibilities it is still lurking. 

I couldn't sleep. I felt haunted. Haunted by everything. The voices in my head are silent, giving me space for a mild clear conscience and I was glad. I tossed and turned on my bed, throwing the sheet and just lay on my back to stare upwards in the dark. Not that I'm frustrated, I feel more troubled and on edge.

I want answers. That's all. But where I would get that?

I remembered Alice, making my eyes close as I calmed down and all sorrows faded. She knows about me, yet we only personally met today. The girl is something, enigmatic epitome of perfection and beauty. When I saw her, I cannot compare the reality from dreams for all I know was her and her only. All of my mind's common sense shifted to her and when she looked at me, my emotions went to spirals and my heart is beating so fast threatening to burst in any moment if I didn't do something about it. How could one person, Alice Cullen, can make me feel so much intensity? Just imagining her smiling face behind my eyelids makes me feel half of those intensity, fortunately because if much more than that, I might be running out in the streets looking for her.

Fatigue overpowered me and I fell asleep. Dreamless for once.

* * *

APOV

When Carlisle's car was in the driveway, I instantly threw aside the game controller and stood up. I heard an explosion from the game and I grinned back to Emmett who gave out a loud cry of defeat.

"That's unfair!"

I ignored him and blurred to the front door as our mother opened it. Esme giggled at my enthusiasm so I stopped jumping on my feet. When Carlisle first saw me, I smiled sweetly at him and kissed his cheek.

"Hi Dad! How's work? Did you make sure Bella is home safe too?"

He sighed with a short laugh. "Hello to you too Alice. Work is fine and yes, I assured Bella was home inside her house. I thought my wife was gone for a second there when you are the one who greeted me." He said and turned to Esme to kiss her and Esme embraced him.

"Our daughter is just concerned dear." Esme said to him and took his coat for him to hang it on the rack.

Edward entered the house, his eyes bright gold since he just comes from hunting.

After some talk with him, we were back in good terms. He apologized for his words and I did too for my actions. I can never be mad to him, the same goes for him too. Edward is just protective as Rosalie in our family, always looking out as the eldest. He could be an ass but he is my brother. The two of us are the closest as siblings despite some of our clashing beliefs and reasoning.

His smile curved to the side as he playfully nudge me. "That's not her actual intention Carlisle. Alice want-"

"Can I go to Bella's house, Daddy?" I asked sweetly, beating my brother. "You're going to ask Edward to check her since she's alone. But knowing Eddy, he might sit there all night staring at her like a stalker. It's not a good idea because she might wake up and freak out if she sees him. So, I present myself in this task instead." I finished with a slight shrug.

Carlisle and Esme both raised an eyebrow with an amused expression. While our siblings with Leah in the living room sniggering.  
Edward rolled his eyes. "I am not a stalker. I plan to sit, yes. It's nice to not actually hear anything in my mind." He recently told us that he can't hear any thoughts from Bella, an odd thing like I can't see her in my visions. I see he taken a liking for her because of this.

"Please, you can't handle her blood brother."

"Oh come on Al, that was sudden and I was only overwhelmed." He argued though I knew he was just doing it to make me stay longer, testing my patience.

"Daddy, pick me." I said to Carlisle.

"Daddy's little girl card against you, Ed. She can obviously beats you." Emmett teased from the living room. I exhaled out of frustration.

"This pint-size? No way. I'm the eldest son, so 'Daddy pick me instead.' " Edward dared imitated my voice in my own line. I glared at him but he brushed it off.

Leah was laughing louder as she listens to our banter, even Rosalie and Emmett while Jasper is trying to hide his own.

"Carlisle!" I whined and pouted.

"Carlisle!" Edward imitated me. I kicked his shin though he was unfazed of it.

"Okay, cut it out now children." Esme stopped us, laughing along Carlisle. "Who is your pick 'Daddy'?" She playfully asked Carlisle.

Carlisle cleared his throat, eyes twinkling in amusement as he looked back and forth between Edward and I. He stopped, staring seriously at Edward while I frowned. "Edward, that's really good. Alice watched over Bella please."

I launched myself as I gave him a bear hug of my own. I thanked him and kissed his cheeks then embraced Esme too. I dashed out of the house and run through the forest to the direction of Bella's house, eager to see her.

Her house is old but in fair condition. Though I can hear the creaks and noises coming from the roofs and hinges as the wind blows. Can she sleep with all this noise? Maybe she's used to it. I'm standing in the backyard near the forest, scanning the area for anything out of ordinary.

It was dark inside but a small orange dim light is on from a room. I instantly knows it was Bella's room. Her heartbeats are calmed and slow, she's sleeping. I hopped to a tree branch, crouched as I peeked between the leaves to see inside. I slowly stood up and walk silently. The branch was my bridge to her room. It was not long enough and only two meters away in the open window. She left the window open. She could forgotten it.

I hopped the small distance to her room, landing on my feet gracefully and softly, barely making a sound. I stood straight and observe her room. It is decent and refreshing, unlike a typical teenager's room that's messy and clothes strewn everywhere. Her room is neat enough and furniture are lesser than I expected. Only a small closet, desk with notebooks and books, turned on lamp, two picture frames with one faced down and her bed where she's laying down on her back, sleeping.

My head tilted slightly, observing Bella with interest. She's really beautiful, even lovely and fair. Her hair is around her face and curled from the air. Her left arm draped over her bare stomach because her shirt is up to her chest and right arm hanging at the edge, fingertips almost touching the floor. I find it cute however and she was murmuring inaudible words a few times. I realized I was watching her for more than hour, I lost track of time.

I blurred beside her bed to pick her blanket. She moved and lay on her right side, facing me. I smiled and kneeled to get a better look of her. Maybe, for now, I can at least watch her this close. There's no harm anyway.

A stray of her hair fell on her face, tickling her nose. I bit my lip to stop my giggle when her nose twitched. I lift my hand and carefully moved it aside, my ice cold fingertips brushing lightly on her warm soft skin. Tucking her hair behind her ear, I instinctively leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. I inhaled her scent and a sigh escaped from my lips, my eyes fluttered close. She absolutely smell so good, like several of sweet rich fruits and chocolate, and anything better that registered in my mind. I couldn't help myself, my nose brushed on her temples and my lips on her cheekbone.

So, so sweet. Addicting. Better than the last time. Now I can only smell her without those other hormonal and sweaty teenagers around. Only her. Her blood too, I can hear it in her heart and almost feel it in her veins. Her blood, singing to me.

_"Isabella…"_ My voice was below a whisper. I want her. I want her to be my Isabella, even for a moment. _"My sweet, sweet Isabella…"_

I delight with her presence, enveloping me and my essence. How much I want her, need her to be with me. I longed for it. She's so beautiful that I could write any poem about her. My Isabella is so beautiful.

A sigh not from me and a hand on my upper arm, break my euphoria and brought me back to reality. _Bella_.

It registered to me. Bella, the human. _Not my Isabella._

I pulled away and my eyes widened in fear when Bella's eyes fluttered open, her hand still on my arm.

I'm caught. Frozen on my spot.

Her dazed brown eyes half open as she stared back to me. She's inhaling deep and sighing.

_"Alice."_ She sighed my name. I couldn't move. Her hand slides down from my arm, sending electrifying sensations in my body.

Then she blinked slowly, eyebrows moving together.

I have to get away. She won't know it while she's still sleeping.

"Alice." I was gone from her room in split second before she could gain complete consciousness. I hid in the darkness of the forest as I listened to her.

"Alice?" She asked and I heard the bed creaked from her sudden movement. She was silent for few seconds. Then her footsteps sounded and I saw her from the window. She was confused and looking around her room. She ran a hand through her long hair and exhaled loudly. I was afraid she might knew I was there. How would that turn out if she did saw me? Good thing she let my arm go and I was fast enough to escape.

I watched Bella goes over the window and poked her head out, I ducked my head.

"Alice?" She called my name with uncertainty. She groaned and huffed. "Forget it." She muttered to herself and I heard her shut the window, locking it.

I waited for her to fall asleep again before I run back to my family. Regret and sadness stabbing my dead heart. How could I betray my Isabella? The shame and guilt, they're eating me away. I was too transfixed to the human girl, because she looks like her. But what I did is not right for she's not Isabella. I was only too carried by my emotions.

I forced myself to run faster, going against the urge to go back to Bella.

* * *

So sleeeeeeeppppppyyyyyyyy zzZZZ...zzZZZ...zzZZZ Maybe i should edit this,,, tomorrow? *snores* yeah... nihgt


	7. Chapter 7

**Eternally Meant To Be**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

AN: I'm so sorry for the long update! Yours truly is a terrible writer, I know. I planned to update last week but there was another trip and I forgot my laptop so I had to use the phone, emailing what I wrote to my gmail. Then I'm being broody the last months and until now, not crying though. I had a huge fight with a girl I like. The reason I go to trips with my family and aunts to avoid the peer. I was so down then, the other night I decided to read some FF even though i don't feel like it. I ended up reading **Wrong** by **Secretly Immortal. **LOL, I was cracking up every chapter. Thank you so much for that hilarious awesome and head spinning story I have the mood to write.  
Thank you guys for Reading, Reviewing, Following and adding EMTB to your Favorite lists! grammar is not good and yet you still read it, I love you guys! Thank you! Oh and I'm checking out your profiles, hehe y'know, just to get you guys know more. it really is entertaining

Summary: More than a thousand years ago, her majesty, of a peaceful kingdom wherein humans and Childs of the Moon lived, united the vamps and shifters.. well they were able to tolerate each kind. Then everything fell apart.  
In present, past lives revealed. The search and war are not over. Will Bella, new teenager in the town of Forks, be able to handle what's waiting for her?

* * *

Chapter 7: We'll see

BPOV

That's not a dream. I'm sure Alice was inside my room last night.

I smelt her... _She's in my blanket_. The reason I was sleeping so peacefully and woke up in bliss. I knew that the citrus and honey sweet with roses scent belongs to her, her only. I can't explain why or how I am getting addicted to it. In my dreams, it's usually faint but it was hers. Then she's in my blanket, stronger and so so much alluring causing me to take it in with a deep breath and sigh softly.

I heard her... calling me _hers_. Voice so velvety soft, low and with possessiveness. I had thought I'm imagining it. She called me her Isabella, my name perfectly said with such feelings. What she chanted, becomes the song playing in my head. _"My sweet, sweet Isabella..."__  
_

And know what? I _saw_ her. She stared at me, but instead of honey gold eyes, they were back as coal like her ink jet hair. There's more to it, I felt it, her eyes are so intense and desirous. They turned lighter in split second that stands out in my dim-lit room.

And I felt her too. I was cold when she's close, but a pleasant kind of cold. Her skin too. I couldn't believe i touched her! Finally touched the girl in my dreams. She's a cold smooth marble under my palm. But at the same time, her skin is soft like silk to me.

It scared me, yet thrilling. I want or maybe need to stay her close to me. But she suddenly disappeared in a blink. That shock me when I sat and looked for her. Then I felt anger and frustration when i couldn't find her. I don't know why I suddenly got angry with myself. Why did she left? Is there something wrong?

I rolled on to my back and cleared my fuzzy brain. It had been several hours since I woke up but I can't bring myself to get up because of the heavenly scent surrounding me. Dang, no more washing the sheets. But the partial reason I don't want to get off is to think.

Piecing everything to me wasn't hard now. Somehow, the last night's events and my slight encounter with Alice served as a help to the mysteries. Doctor Carlisle made one slip,he knows where my house is, exactly. And I didn't even point out which house in the streets. That Alice knows I'm all alone now when my mother died. Angela is friends with them and she could obviously tell them that info. But knowing which my house is? Yeah, that couldn't be explained by myself and I realized they could be watching me. Alice proved that when she was here in my room last night, making sense to me.

And their eyes? A doctor wearing colored contact lenses? Those are not contact lenses though if they keep changing shades and color.

There's something bothering me too. Not about them, but about me. Why me? This is a lot to take in. I can't believe it, I just can't. But I believe who they are, but me? No way.

_And this is where I step in._

My brows furrowed and I sat up quickly, scanning my room and looking for the voice that spoke earlier. But no one was here. Alice doesn't even sound like that.

_Duh. It is just you and you, you know._

My eyes widened and my blood running cold. The said voice is feminine and i can tell that it is playful. Whoever it is, it starting to scare the shit out of me. "W-who's there?" I asked out loud. I moved out of off my bed, my back against the wall. Then I heard a chuckle and a hum of amusement. God, whatever happens, don't send me to hell where Renee is.

"Hello?" I called out again. Glancing down at the bat leaning on my bedside table, I grabbed it instantly. I gripped on it tightly with both hands, raising it to my right in swing position.

_Ooohhh~ Scary. _Then a short cynical laugh. I jolted at that and snapped my head towards the bathroom door.

"Where are you? I can call the cops this instant if you don't show up!" I raised my voice, though my knees are shaking a bit. Is this house haunted?

_Really?_ I heard a scoff.

I inhaled shakily and puffed out the air before stomping towards the bathroom door. I yanked it open and greeted... by an empty bathroom. But I thought I heard it from here. Is someone playing on me or am I crazy?  
When I entered, my right foot stepped on something. Then I slipped, falling backwards too fast and my back hits the ground with a loud thud. My vision darkened and I fainted.

APOV

It indeed is a rare good morning in Forks. The sun is out and the sky less cloudy therefore we cannot go out in visibility of humans too. We stayed indoors. Carlisle called the school, excusing us that they will take us out camping. In truth is we will bore to ourselves.

It had been three days since I had not got glimpse of Bella Dwyer. Her absence means no reason to go to school. The subject is not in there and still staying inside her house. Either Jasper or Edward will go there in every dawn after their hunts. Strangely, they said she's still inside her room and sleeping. She's always sleeping? Maybe Bella is still mourning and we respect that.

There is much more important matters. The Children of the Moon are poking their nose in the investigation on the death of Bella's mother when they heard it. It Zoey concerned too, but she happens to assigned two persons who hates us out of choose five to look into it, sending them here in town. One of them is General Michael and from one of his pack is Rachelle. We knew them for their big proud ego. General Michael is an ancient too but not as old as Zoey. He was appointed in the position before The War happened. He shares his disdain with most of his own pack. While Rachelle, being a loyal bitch to their leader, hates us too. The results were, well obviously they are trying to point the murder to us and hinted that the shifters are into it. Causing a brawl yesterday between Paul and Jacob against Rachelle.

Today, I'm chatting with Zoey to give our own statements. She's not happy at what happened but she must always stay neutral and not taking sides. After that did we talked like friends and I told her what was bothering me.

"You think it's after this Bella?" Zoey asked the question that was in my mind. She and some of her pack are staying in a hotel in Oregon, they're hotel in fact. The rest are home with their families as they freely will. I watched the screen of my laptop, the red-haired girl browsing in the channels, uninterested.

"It's a hunch Zoe." I answered. Annoyed, she turned off the television and fully turned her attention back to her computer to chat with me. "What do you think?"

She thought of it. "Alice, I know you're worried about her. Don't act like you do because she's a fragile human. It's more than that, am I right?"

I sighed. "No…" I lied. But she is very perceptive and I know she can see through me.

"Mary Alice." She softly called and I looked at the screen. "Denying what's the obvious is the most idiotic thing to do, you know that. I do not blame you, no one blames you if you can see Princess Isabella in this human. You are who you are, even how many times you go through recreation. You are new and altered, but your heart stays the same and bound to only one person. Her soul is the half of yours, and yours the half of hers."

I listened to her words. Making me giddy that I'm indeed Isabella's half. She is right.

I'm Isabella's half, her soulmate. But that thought inflicted more guilt within me. What about Bella? I'm being unfair to my true love. As if reading what was on my mind, Zoey spoke again.

"What do you feel for this human, Alice?" She asked me directly.

I hesitated if I should tell her. Will she see me as a betrayal too? She is most loyal to the princess ever since then, believes that her fate is forever weaved with the family she only had.

"I… I don't know Zoey. She looks so much like her, I swear I can see Princess Isabella in this human but. This is not right. " My voice faltered.

"What is not right? Like I said, no one blames you if you find the human that way." She said it like it's the simplest thing.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "I do and that's the problem. You're words are not helping."

The red haired giggled. "Excuse me, my lady. But I am the right hand of the majesty and my words are always right."

"Zoey? How can you manage?" I asked curiously. She raised an eyebrow at my question. "You're alone, far too long ever since. I just can't imagine it."

"I never had a mate, for how long? A thousand and twenty-two years, Alice. I managed, see?" She smiled, but that smile becomes sad. "But it's lonely, I admit it. Especially when, you know, you were all gone that day and I should be strong for the last entirety of pack. I found Carlisle and saved him, it gave me hope to start the search. I guess, that is what kept me going and Isabella's encouraging words. We found each other one by one again. I'm not alone, Alice, I have everyone including you now. All we wait is Isabella, and then I might find my soulmate one day."

Zoey's words touched me and its sincerity. She's a very strong woman indeed with a pure heart. To be alone for so long and serving faithfully, she deserves to find a mate for once and live an eternal life to the fullest. Not being held down by her responsibilities and drown all of her time for the pack and the people who needs her.  
True love waits, and Zoey can prove it. I realized I should prove myself too for Isabella and show her how faithful am I. To have a new life meant a fresh start, a blessed life.

I smiled proudly at Zoey. "I am forever in your debt Zoe."

"No Mary Alice." She shook her head. "It is my duty to find you."

"Still, thank you." I thought of something and smiled playfully. "If you never had a mate nor get attached, does that mean…"

I trailed off my sentence when I saw the crimson blush in Zoey's face, almost in distinct with her fiery red hair. My grin splitting while she's unable to make a proper reaction.

"Alice!" She pointed an accusing finger at me, eyes glaring. I put a hand on my chest in surprise.

"Oh my, you really are."

"Okay, I'm ending this call." She said. I can hear my family laughing from their rooms and from downstairs. I knew Zoey can hear them too. "Both of us are, so is Edward, drop it!"

"Don't worry Zoey, I'll help you find someone."

She ended the call instantly and I stopped laughing. I guess I'm on the same waiting line with Zoey. Just make sure it's worth it.

I decided to walk around the house, avoiding Rosalie and Emmett's room. Heavens knows what they are doing that I can faintly hear them through the sound proofed walls. They can be really loud.

The tinkling of Edward's grand piano drowned it and we're relieved that we don't have to listen to those two. It's so melodious. My brother is the greatest musician I know of, but he can't really accept that to himself. It is understandable if he is shy whenever we complement him, he looks up to other great musicians and compositor in his time.

While he plays, I'm reminiscing my past life, the time I met Princess Isabella. That was during spring, at one of the festivities. She was young then while I'm a newborn. I had spent most of my times in the palace to see her and be with her while she grew up. It pleased her parents too, seeing us happy and there is no rejection. I don't remember much, but my memories of her are enough. I remember when she asked to court me, she realized that I am her imprint and soulmate. I know we are happy and in love.

My feet danced to the music with my eyes closed, making strides and spinning lightly with my hands linked behind my back.

I felt Leah and Jasper staring at me while they're sitting on the couch, watching my performance. I giggled and twirled around Esme who laughed amusedly.  
The music carry on and led me upstairs, down to the hallway where it originated.

Even until now, I love her in my second life. I go through as a human, had a family and been a mortal. When I was a human, I don't know what it's like to be an immortal. I had vague memories of the past life and fine with it. I was a seer and always been a seer with limited memories. But I do know the main details, the feeling never fades. I accepted who was I, who am I and who will I be.

"Hello Alice." I heard my brother's velvety voice along his music. I entered in his studio room.

"Good eve Edward." He bowed his head slightly. I gradually stopped my movements and smiled softly back to him, doing a curtsy. He continued playing. I laced my hands and fingers behind my back and leaned my right side on the wall. The notes changed, the music changed. I closed my eyes to listen, recognizing the song. I heard him chuckled and I did too. It was Cristina Perry's A Thousand Years.

"Do you think this song was actually meant to be created?" Edward asked out of nowhere.

My eyebrows raised in realization then I thought of it. "Hmm. Maybe. Are you saying that is my song, Ed?"

He laughed a bit and shook his head. "I don't know sis." He said. "Actually, yes."

"Yeah? Well, the lyrics says it but I'm not the only one in this world waiting for their love. There's you, Angela and Zoey."

He keeps smiling, staring at the white wall in front of him. Then he glanced at me. "Maybe. But _you_ Alice, you are _in love_. In love and waiting... once again."

Do I mind waiting for thee princess while she grew up? I mentally asked.

"You're not sure Ali." He answered, reading my mind. I gave him a small glare. So what if I can't remember everything? Fine, I'm not sure if I was dreading the day when she will matured. Maybe I was, because duh, I'm a vampire and a newborn whist that. What's important is that I remember her and us. Zoey told me what I need to know to and it brought up some of my hidden memories, even making it clear as crystal.

"Ali..." He called out. "Just dance it away, little ballerina."

I smiled at the endearment, but gave him a reprimanding look. "I am not little, brother."

"Emmett says otherwise."

"Yep." Emmett spoke behind me. I rolled my eyes and didn't bother looking at him. "Mary Alice _was _little before. Around four feet and two inch." I don't have to turn around to see his teasing grin.

"That's because I was physically sixteen. Ask Zoey, dumb." I said, checking my nails. I'm five feet and two inch with physical age of nineteen now. I don't think I'm that short but hell, Emmett always get in my nerves.

"Nah" He suddenly bear hug me and spin. I told him to put me down but he continue while laughing. When he put me down, I realized that we were in a dance position. He held my left hand while his other hand on my waist. "I'm actually here to cheer you up squirt. It's been long since I danced my little sister."

I raised an eyebrow at him but put my right hand on his shoulder. Of course I saw this because he's been thinking of it earlier and Rose told him to cheer me up. I didn't realize that I was that obvious.

"Fine. You know I can just watch you doing a monkey dance instead we dance."

We stepped side by side and he spin me once. I couldn't help smiling.

"There it is!" He exclaimed and start dancing us enthusiastically around the room. "I can do monkey dance later for my favorite sister if it helps then."

We continue joking and a few banters while Edward play and we dance. They know how to up my mood when I'm down. So for the night, Emmett becomes my personal clown.

Third POV

Sam stared hard at the silent Jacob.

"Jacob, you better explain to us your behavior." He demanded. Jacob keeps glaring at the rough bark of the tree across the clearing, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

Leah and Seth, in their wolf form, were both watching the two Alphas of the tribe. Sam summoned him for a talk and when he ignored it, he decided to counter the boy in the forest while they're on patrol. Short temper is normal for shifters like them and Jacob is known for his rather calmness. But the past few days, he easily gets angry. He will suddenly explode in his wolf form that it surprises them because he usually controls himself. Even his own packmates are worried, they know he's hiding something from them, even from their mind links.

"I know we are not the closest but all of us are worrying. What are you hiding Jacob?" He asked again.

"Can't you respect privacy, Sam? Leave me alone, I'm serious." Jacob finally spoke, clearly irritated.

"I'm being serious too Jacob. You're not doing great as an Alpha, you're better than me but your secret is causing your diminish along the pack. I had enough of you acting bitchy." He glanced at Leah. "No offense." Even in her wolf form, Leah rolled her eyes at him.

"It's none of your business." Jacob said through gritted teeth. He can hear Leah and Seth through the link, asking him too and probing further. "Stop it!" He commanded, using his Alpha voice.

Leah was surprise when he suddenly snapped while her brother is whimpering and backing away, frightened by Jacob. Jacob is starting to shake and he tried to run to the forest but Sam blocked his way suddenly.

"Sam." Jacob glared at him only to be leveled by the glare of his own.

"The werewolves are getting suspicious about us, especially to you. I don't know how they knew but they won't let this go." Sam told, crouching as he can see the signs that his friend is ready to attack him. "As an Alpha, I will get this from you, even by force. Some of them will try to wipe us off, just because of your outbursts!"

Jacob knew he was right. The werewolves investigating the rumored beast, are possibly be weaving lies to get rid off the shifters. They will pull the facts that wasn't so true but still credible enough. Like shifters' tempers is the reason they are dangerous thus potentially attacking humans when they are not their selves. There are records of those incidents in the pasts and they will use those for sure. Three years ago, there was once a lone shifter wolf who killed his own son, in Canada near the border. He was instantly hunted down and killed, none other by the werewolves.

"Jacob! Don't risk our reputation and dignity. As a protector, be a man of your words. Protect your people and the pack."

This hits Jacob. Sam is right. He can't risk their kind to the issue and bring the extinction their enemies anticipating for. They are in the middle of the fight, a cold war between supernatural species. None of them are ancients or wield a higher position. They always been a peaceful pack holding in the connection to the other kinds. It hurt their prides, but they still need protection that they can't provide themselves. The Volturi has knowledge about them, fought their kind many times but saved with help.

Is the secret worth it? But it is important for him too. There are few reasons he can't tell them. Some of them won't accept it, it can cause conflicts and rivalry that will fuel the fire. Edward knew and he was relieve he was not leaking it because of said possibilities.

They saw the torn expression of their friend and the self shame. They can feel it from him too. The two wolves in the sidelines bowed their heads and ears flat in their heads.

"I'm sorry..." Jacob spoke and closed his eyes. He showed them his secret.

They saw it through the link. And it stunned them.

"Jake... you."

"Yes."

Leah felt panicked and Jacob turned his eyes on her. It cannot be, she thought, this is not good.

"I imprinted on Bella."

'You imprinted on _her_?' Leah exclaimed in her head.

* * *

What do you guys think?

**tlc125 **, Agree, don't worry they will be happy hehe. I realized I might accidentally turn this into a tragedy but I don't want that to happen! For now, let's make some conflicts and mysteries.

I'm planning something for Bella. And my conscience tells me to just GET IT ON WITH BELLICE! Is it weird that I'm starting to dream some of the plots?

Thank you for reading! love ya


	8. Chapter 8

**Eternally Meant To Be**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight by Stephanie Meyer**  
AN: **: Pardon me for my absences. I was confined a week –I think, before Christmas. Then I was discharged by second week of January. Pity, I spent holidays in the hospital but I still had some fun, even had friend nurses and other few patients. I'm completely fine now, and managed to attend school the next day after discharged. I'm really sorry for not updating, understand that I can't get hold of my gadgets at that times though I have pen and notebook (now they're full and the stories are mixed haha). And I revised the first chapters, tried to make it better but I dunno if that is enough, Here are the chapters I wrote and sorry again for the grammatical errors.

OH! And Thank You So Much for adding my stories on** Bella/Alice More than Friends Community**! :D I love you! Hehe. I've been checking out this community ever since I started to love BellaxAlice team and all new to the site. So, I really thank you :) . Thank you so much guys for also adding my stories in your favorites, for following and leaving comments. Still Rock ;D  
Happy Month of Love! (Looking for a date X) kidding)

* * *

Bella's POV

"Where am I?"

I asked myself, sitting up. There are tall grasses around me and wild flowers. The large full moon rising. I look up and gasped, the Milky Way is above me. Did someone dragged me out of my room and brought me here? In the middle of nowhere.

"Yeah… no. We're inside your head."

Someone suddenly spoke behind me and I turned around then backed away, still sitting on the ground. There's only one tree behind me and under the shades of it is a figure. I couldn't see much because she's hiding in the dark.

"Who are you?" I asked. The figure smiled, showing sharp pearly white teeth that gleams by the moonlight.

"Me?" She asked too. I nodded and slowly I stood up. "You."

What? I looked at her in doubt. If this is in my head then I'm dreaming. This person is nothing but my mind playing tricks on me. I heard her sighed.

"I already expected this. But I don't want to deal too long to you human. Besides, I had been slept for long time and waited the right moment."

"What do you mean?"

She emerged from the dark and I backed away. I was surprised to see… Me?  
"What the hell?" I whispered to myself, my jaw dropped.

Me, but not. It's a nude me! She's taller, maybe a feet taller and her hair longer with rich color of mahogany. She looks like me but _different_. Precisely, I'm looking at the person who looks like me but way too hot and gorgeous. Her forest green eyes are definitely not of human's, they are deep, irises are bright and with dark rings around them. Her teeth has sharper canines. The devious smile on her red lips never left.

"You want your answers human?" She asked me.

I snapped out of my shock and look at her incredulously. She's not me, l-look at her body! I look down at my chest and frowned.

"I don't understand you. I'm only dreaming."

"I said we are inside your head. But you are not dreaming. I am you and you must accept that." She seriously said to me and by her tone, she's obviously annoyed. The smirk is gone. "I don't have the patience to explain everything so don't make this hard human. I don't have much time left either."

"It was you, aren't you? You were the voice." I said, pointing at her. She was that voice, I knew it!

She smirked again.

"Yes. You want your answer right?" She asked. I paused.

I slowly nodded.

"Very well. I finally woke up within you."

I don't really get what she means because of everything that's happening, there's just much to take in.

The other me rolled her eyes and walked towards me. I badly want to run away, wake up and convince myself that everything is not real. But the problem is, I can't move my body. I can hear my chest hurting, heart hammers impossibly fast as she is closing. I can feel the gravity between us like magnets. There's a strong sense of familiarity but I'm frightened of it. She stopped in front of me and we held each other's stares.

"That's right, Isabella. You and I are like two poles of a one world, from the very start. We are one." She declared. My wide chocolate brown eyes staring back with fear at those piercing green eyes.

"I-I can't." I stuttered. Her eyes squinted in anger.

"Accept it, we have to be one again." She firmly said, her fangs baring. Before I can argue, she yanked my arm and moved us closer, eye to eye. "I'll show you the truth."

The place around us fading into pitch darkness though our eyes never left the stare until it was only those green orbs I can see. Then it was gone.

And I'm back in the past. I'm not in the present anymore, I am in the past. The truth shows.

_"Isabella." The woman called me. She has a mahogany hair in braid and forest green eyes with silver pupils, an eyebrow raised. Her long white silky gown touched to the ground at her back and the front reached her knees. There are ribbons on her wrists, white pearly bracelet around her right ankle, and on her neck is an amulet with long chains it is hanging on top of her abdomen. She has her hands on her hips._

_I slowly got up and moved away from the edge of the river._

_"I do tell you to keep away from the edge of river, am I?"_

_"Yes mother." I said and looked at her, apologizing. She sighed and ushered me to come to her with a gentle smile. I run to her and smiled too, knowing she is always forgiving. She offered her hand and I grabbed it to walk beside her, continuing our lesson of nature in the forest._

"Do you remember her?"

"… Mother." I murmured my answer. We always take walks in the forests or gardens for her to teach me better. She taught me one of the important lessons as a sorceress, to keep in harmony with nature. My mother, Queen Nasha is the most special and powerful sorceress in our world,

_Candle lit chandeliers are hanging on the high stone dome ceiling. The walls are red bricks and decorations hanging with the portraits. The red curtains parted in each balconies and doors. There's the red carpet with trims of gold placed in the center from entrance of the large metallic and wooded door to the front of the grand table full of foods unimaginable that anyone can have. Transparent orbs of light travels around…_

"…magic?" I remember their warmth that lifts up the spirits, even in darkest times. It is simple, yet those orbs never fails to bring their joy. To create it, it must be created with pure happiness or emitted energy by anyone.

_…and the music flowing jovially in the air adding to the atmosphere of the celebration ball. People are dancing and skipping, arms tangled with their partners. The women twirling with their face flush and men laughing while clapping or guiding their ladies. There are cheering, laughing and giggles which are infectious._

_"Thanks to the heavens! Cheers my people!" The voice boomed. Everyone raised their mugs and glasses while some are bottles of wines to respond to him._

"Don't be afraid to face the truth, for they set your soul free." She said. I felt a tear fell. Those words, it was he who quoted that to me. My father's wise words.

_"Tired?" A feminine voice of a woman asked. I looked up and lazily grinned at mother. The way she look and smile at me is loving and caring just like any mothers. She laughed when I yawned and grinned again._

_"Raymond, our little princess here is sleepy."_

_"Oh she is?"_

_I faked a yawn at the huge man with short bright red hair and beard. His hazel eyes squinted suspiciously, playfully. I giggled. He gave me a lopsided grin._

"Father."

"Yes."

Yes, it is him. Those eyes has wrinkles on their sides whenever he smiles. From him I learn to be wise, like him, a powerful yet righteous king and Alpha.

_"Why don't we rouse her up, eh Emerald? Come here rascal!"_

_I was about to run when he grabbed me and lifted me up in his large arm, high in the air and my legs dangling. I screamed and laugh._

_"Father! No!"_

_"But the night is still young. Shall we dance my princess?"_

_He started to veer and spin with me still dangling in his arms. My head spun in dizziness but I was laughing all the way in every spin._

_Suddenly, we halted when someone approached him. He put me down and exclaimed something as a blonde man with strange gold eyes greeted him. I was not sure of what's happening because I'm still dizzy._

_"I wasn't expecting you. Let's head back to my queen."_

_I was hoisted up again and laughed when we reached mother at the table near the throne. They settled me down. I can hear giggles and chuckles as I tried to regain my balance. When I did, I moved closer to my mother in embarrassment._

_"Isabella, this is the Cullen family." Father introduced. I muttered a greeting, keeping my eyes down shyly._

_"Good evening Princess Isabella!"_

No! Please stop.

"Don't fight it!"

_Her voice sounds like wind chimes causing me to look up. I met her smiling gold eyes and getting lost in them. My vision slowly becomes blurry. I noticed her long ink black hair framing around her heart shaped face as she leaned down to look at me. Her skin glows, making me confuse as orbs of light floats around us. Her lips are color of bright crimson._

_I realized I was not breathing. My erratic heartbeats drowned every sounds. Everything is spinning, then darkness._

"W-what's happening?" I asked loudly. Those feelings, they're stronger and I can actually see her clear. Confirming that it really is Alice though look a bit different. But it is her. I can't focus for a second.

"You know it."

"What do you mean?!" I shouted, having hard time in breathing as –

_My legs trembled and I fell on my knees, our eyes still locked. Her smile faded and eyes widening._

_"Isabella!" "My daughter!"_

_"What's happening?!"_

_The voices of everyone fades and I can hear my heart only. My vision is blurred but clear as I focus on her. The celebration suddenly halt and the people watched in shock when I started to shake violently. Then my eyes turned pitch black and I hugged myself tightly when I fell on the ground, still staring at her. I can feel the clawing and the cry of an unfamiliar wolf inside me._

"Let us be one Isabella!"

_I tried fighting it. Those honey eyes, they are darkening and I can see her teeth baring too as her instincts taking over. I realized blood coming out of my nose._

_"Heavens! No!" I heard my father and he was about to run to me. Then a strong force swirled around me and the girl with golden eyes, pushing everyone away like a blast of wind._

"Isabella, let me out. You have to piece your soul back." Her voice only echoing.

_Hot. Scorching white pain took over, in every fiber of me. I can't scream. She fell on her knees too, breathing hard and I can see the battle inside her. She was scared but still fighting back her urges that's taking over her senses. Everyone knows she is still a newborn, she has to be stop before attacking a young child me. I can feel her pain, hear her growls and whimpers. I clenched my teeth, understanding her pain._

"S-stop. Please." I plead.

"Isabella…" Her voice firm and I keep staring at the golden eye girl. The wolf's voice softened.  
"She needs you. Come back for her."

_"Please…" I heard her chanting to herself. I can feel her agony. This lady, whoever she is, she needs me.  
I rolled over and pull myself in fours. Something tells me to let it in, embrace it. And that's what I did. When I took a deep breath, I smelt her scent that was overpowering and suppressing the pain. I can feel my body shifting and in just a second, I jumped and landed in front of her._

_She lifts her head and our eyes reconnected. I heard the gasps and people around us. I can feel her presence enveloping mine, more like our souls swirling each other. In just a second, my world shifted on her. The light on us and our eyes bright with white magic glittering on irises.  
I instinctively walk closer to her, then bowed down my head to lay on top of hers. Our eyes closed,  
"You…" I heard her breathe out. Her hand slowly raise and buried her fingers into my thick furry mahogany coat, right on my neck. My chest rambling in delight, being this close to her. My body started to shrink and I open my eyes once again. I find myself in her arms and I feel at peace as I snuggled into her. She held me closer. I inhale her scent and my eyelids getting heavier but I keep staring at her beauty._

_"And you…" I said back and fell unconscious._

* * *

Third POV

She stares up to the moon with light green eyes that's filled with longing and sadness. The creamy skin of her bare body has beads of water from the rain earlier. Her flaming red hair sticking on her face, neck and shoulders down to her back. Her tears almost nonexistent as it drip with the rainwater to the puddles on the ground. The wind rustling the leaves and she slightly shivered as it caresses her.

"Forgive me…" She spoke and her voice croaked. No one can see her weakness, her pains. No one understood her and it hurts her even more. She's also a human, most of her is still human. She's standing in the middle of nowhere and had let the rain pour down on her for more than an hour, as if it will wash away her sins.

"Oh, my dear."  
The deep voice behind her made her eyes steel, her jaw and fist clenched in anger. She didn't turn around thus keep still.

"Father." She growled out. However, the man was unfazed.

"Tsk. Tsk. My daughter." He shook his head and folded his arms. The end of his long black coat has mud on it. "How many times do we have to meet again with you nothing on? It is improper young lady."

"I am not a young lady anymore." She turned around and glared at those crazy red eyes. "What have you done father? What are you plotting?"

The man chuckled and stops when his daughter attempted to walk closer, knowing she badly wants to strangle him and tear his flesh apart. He backed away but still smirking.

"Down Zoey."

At the sound of her name, she stops and could only growl again.

"Stop telling me what to do, Marcus. You can't!"

Marcus laughed and it only angered her more, her fist shaking at her sides as her teary eyes squinting in anger. This man, was no longer her father. She can't even bring herself to respect him although her love for her father was never gone. Which makes it hard for her.  
"But I did Zoey." He said and stop laughing. "What does it taste like? Hm?"  
He taunts. His smile widening as he watch Zoey's eyes becoming feral and her fangs elongating, confirming her lust…

"You lust for human flesh."

"NO!" She instantly shouted and the forest was disturbed. "You made me do it! It was you!"

"Zoey, you gave in." He said. "It was you who killed the human, my dear."

"No! Shut up!" She shouted and covered her ears, tears falling from her eyes.

"What will your majesty think?" He spat out and jumped then landed behind her. "You must stop following her Zoey, she no longer exist. They should never exist!"

She turned around and punched the air, Marcus already away from her. He continue speaking.

"Why do you have to be on their side? You know what they did to us! What they did to me!"

Zoey shouted and started attacking him. Marcus keeps jumping away and avoiding her aggressive kicks and punches. He caught her elbow and Zoey felt her muscles stiffened, then she shouted in pain when she kneeled. She can feel every muscles inside her twisting and Marcus glaring at her.

"You were at fault father! King Raymond did that in order to stop your madness! Ahhhh!"

Marcus kicked her in the gut and she let her go. She was still in pain and can't move, hugging herself.

"You believed them!" He shouted in anger and kicked her again. Zoey groaned in pain.

"I s-saw it. How could you?" She croaked out and tasted the blood on her mouth. "And how could y-you hurt your own daughter huh? You're not my father!"

He grabbed her hair and to make her look at him.

"I know why you are doing this." She spoke, her breaths short gasps.

"Yes, to make you come back to me Zoey." Marius firmly said. Why can't she just gave in to him? What kind of loyalty that's supposed to be his that she has for the Majesty? He is her father for god's sakes, yet he can't overpower and see any rust in this loyalty. Zoey shook her head and smirked like her father. His own faded and look at her with confusion when she laughed a bit.

"No...no." Zoey shook her head. "Because that jerk Aro knew she will come back. Isabella will return and he's shitty scared, even you ahhh!"

Marius twisted her arm, stopping her from saying anything further. He dropped her down and wanted to kick her again but refrain. Zoey hugged her right arm and crying in pain. Content at seeing her punished- as he considered, he stood up and brushed back his hair.

"We'll see then Zoey. We'll see." Marius spoke in his normal tone. "Then I will show you, what we are capable of."

Zoey doesn't know what he meant but she can feel that Marius and the Volturi has something up on their sleeves. He started walking away deeper into the forest and darkness, giving her one last cold glance then run.

She dropped her head back on the ground and closed her eyes.

"Forgive me…"

* * *

Some of you might be confuse.

*Queen Nasha and King Raymond are extra characters along The Wolves. They are Isabella's parents in her past life.  
*Mary Alice was still a newborn when she met Princess Isabella. Her physical age was sixteen and she was shorter in height thus Emmett always teases her (even in the present). Oh, and her hair was long and dark. While in present, she's in physical age of nineteen and her hair short.  
*Charlie was from an Omega bloodline of the pack. He has the highest rank among the other generals except Zoey, although he still feel inferior from the rest.  
*And no, Edward didn't had any crush or romantic liking on Bella. He is an overprotective brother, like Rosalie since the two are the eldest in siblings. He accepted Bella and liked the human because he was relieved that for once he can't hear any thoughts, making him comfortable but her blood is still overwhelming.  
*Bella is human, currently and her wolf was woken up. But like the wolf said 'she has to piece her soul back', it will be explained in the next chapters.  
*Marius is... different. Yes, I made him Zoey's father.


	9. Chapter 9: Bella's Wolf, nuts-So-good

**Eternally Meant To Be**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer  
**AN:** Hi guys! Sorry it took long for me to update this story. How long? I guess two months? eh? I'm really sorry. But I reread it . And I am aware that my story is quiet confusing, for now. That's why I'm checking on it and editing as best as I can. English isn't really my language and I'm not fluent to it. Still I am grateful for that you FF folks are reading this, thank you so much for adding EMTB to your favorites, following, reading lists and waiting. I read the reviews and yes I got them in my mails too, thanks

**Jelleykakes** \- I'm sorry if this is confusing. But the story is not finish. There's a reason why I put Jake between them. This is BellaxAlice, don't worry. :)  
**Mathias Stormcrow** \- Thank you for your reviews 're an awesome reader  
**strongmasencromwell** \- Are you Jacob's fan? I think he's an awesome Alpha shifter than Sam. He'll play a major role here, that's what in my plot. TY  
**oneeyereader** \- Hi :) hehe, I really don't know what to say but Thank You  
**korina7sports** \- Like I said, there's a reason. Let's say Bella has Jacob for her, while Alice has her brother Edward for her  
**shadowwolf2345** \- Thanks :) for the complement. please standby for more. I can't update regularly but I'll do my best to finish  
**tlc125** \- Glad to hear from you. Your welcome :)  
**Ellie Han desu** \- Well she can't remember everything altogether that's why she will need help she can get. Pleasure to make you happy Ellie-san  
**Guest** \- Dude, you're a bit harsh ouch. but I suggest you wait to make things clear alright? alright  
**Darkwolfberlin** \- I know, Jacob in books and kiss, he's frustrating when it comes to Bella, even Leah is frustrated with it haha. He'll play a role here but not that kind of an ass. I think you're from Berlin, the name says hehe

This is the far as I can get right now. I'll put down a chapter for you FF folks. I'll update again later, got to cook for lunch. Please leave reviews and I hope I can answer everything but I'm not a know it all. Hope you'll like this, if not, intrigue you. ;)  
(Took care of the problem)

***Revised Chapter, Author not fluent in English, sorry for the grammar errors

* * *

**Chapter IX**

_**Bella's Wolf, nuts-So-good**_

**Alice's POV**

It rained hard last night until morning. The sun is hiding once again and it will be like that for the rest of the week. I came back from my hunt, my siblings getting ready for school. I quickly go to the bathroom to take a warm shower. A sigh escaped from my lips as the water pelts down on my cold marble skin. It must be weird that I like it even though vampires doesn't like the contact of hot water that reminds us of fire. But I'm not. It feels like fire but a kind of pleasurable fire that reminds me of her. In my visions and memories, her body and her kisses are almost existent but I know very well it is in my mind. I closed my eyes as my hands trailing down on my naked body.

_Her right arm around my middle pulling me closer as I'm leaning back on her. She placed a kiss on my neck under my right jaw, warm lips lingering on my cold skin. I closed my eyes and smiled at the feeling of her vibrating chest and the relaxing sounds of its rumbling.  
__"You smell too good."  
__She whispered and her hands gently pulling down my gown from my shoulders. I inhaled her scent, my eyes darkening.  
__"Isabella."  
__She giggled and made me turn to her. Our lips crashed in a passionate kiss while removing the last pieces of our clothes. Her hand slides down from my neck, between my chests in teasing manner and below my navel where she rested her soft palm. She enjoys the soft moans coming from me and won't stop her fingers brushing around my navel seeing me squirming. I buried my face on her throat and leaving butterfly kisses. Her fingers moved down and I gasped…_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a commotion downstairs. It was only Leah and other guys arriving with their forsaken junk of a Chevy truck. I groaned in annoyance and finished my bath. I wrapped myself in towel when a vision hits me.

_I recognized the smudge but it slowly becomes clearer, it's Bella. She's walking out from the forest and her eyes looks up from the ground with a frown I can't read. She's staring at me, her chocolate brown eyes has speckles of gold and the tint around her irises are thicker. That's strange, I never saw her eyes like that. Her lips moving but I can't understand what she's saying, neither can I hear it. Is she talking to someone else hiding? Her head snapped to another direction, hearing a noise. She stared ahead again, at me. Lips in awkward smile while she walk backwards.  
__"See you."  
__She whispered and turned back to the forest to disappear._

I gasped when I came out of my vision. I dashed to my closet and threw any clothes on before jumping out of the window. I landed on the ground and run to the forest.  
"Alice!"  
I heard Edward called me. The others started following me. That part of the forest, it's familiar. It was the last place where I hunted earlier, in a clearing with a stream. I got there in only a minute, as fast as I can and had outrun my siblings.  
"Where is she?"  
I asked myself and run around. There's no one in here but the animals which are hiding when they sensed my presence. Not even a smell.  
"Alice wait."  
Jasper turned me around. I was too caught up looking for Bella in the forest that I didn't noticed them. I perplexedly looked at him.  
"What is it?"  
Edward asked. I frowned in confusion.  
"What- I saw her, in my vision. Didn't you saw it too?"  
I asked him. Jasper calming me down. Edward's eyebrows rose in surprise, just reading my mind as I replayed my vision.  
"I didn't."  
He whispered to himself. He looked around the area with eyebrows furrowing and our eyes met. That's strange, he didn't saw my vision earlier?  
"I didn't Alice. You were suddenly running out of the house and we have to followed you here."  
"You didn't saw her vision? What vision?"  
Leah asked.  
I was about to answer and replay the vision in my head for Edward when I felt a strange prickling on my neck to my spine. I stopped and frowned. What's that feeling? Nervousness.  
I looked around again and they did the same. I replayed the vision for Edward and he frowned. I added not to tell them who I saw which he nodded at.  
"There was someone in here. Probably a nomad."  
He said. The shifters scattered and starts roaming around the area, including Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper glanced at me with curiosity but I was too focused on the spot where I saw her.  
Could it be that the vision is real? Or was I imagining it?  
I shook my head to stop pondering it. There must be something wrong. We decided to head back. Sam and Quil left in the forest to check around with other shifters they called. I told Carlisle and Esme what I saw except Bella. I want to tell them so bad, but they might not believe it and something tells me I have to keep this.  
Edward motioned me to ride with him before we left for school.  
"Are you sure you're not making it up?"  
He asked while driving. I looked at him in annoyance.  
"Of course I'm not."  
I whisper yelled at him.  
"I don't know. I swear I didn't see it Alice until you replayed for me. How come would Bella be in the forest? There's no single trace."  
I sighed loudly. He give me an apologizing look. Even I can't understand this phenomena. Edward should had seen it at the same time, that's how our gifts works in each other, so one of us or both can react quickly in case of danger.  
She said 'See you'. I thought of it and looked into Bella.

_Bella is once again a smudge in my vision She's running down the stairs and she grabbed her bag on her way. She locked the door of the house and get inside her car then drive away._

She's still going to school. I have to meet her, or better yet, observe her for now. My visions and memories could be mixing up. Edward nodded.

**Bella's POV**

When I made it to school, I stepped out and hurrying towards the school.  
"Bella!"  
I stopped and turned to see Jacob. Why aren't the others with him?  
_Ah, the shifter. _Shifter? Didn't see that one.  
I smiled back at Jacob's wide grin. We started walking to the building.  
"How are you?"  
He asked.  
"I'm good."  
I think. Crazy but yeah… still fine. He put his arm around my shoulders, tapping my back. His expression turned solemn.  
"I'm sorry 'bout your mom. We heard about it. If you need anything I'll be here alright?"  
"Thanks Jake."  
I said, slipping with the nickname. But it seems to brighten him up. I attempted to move away from him but having a hard time to budge. What the hell is wrong?  
We sat on our seats with him on the other side. The students entered and glancing at me. I choose to ignore them and looked back at Jacob who shot me a perfect smile once more. I can't stop smiling as well.  
_Don't move away from him from now on. You'll need him. _What do you mean I need him? _It's safer. Don't trust everyone or anyone yet.  
_I frowned at that.  
Recently, this voice, or the other Bella in me is conversing. She keeps telling me what to do and had controlled my body a few times. She had showed me the past but not everything, frustrating even her. She too can't gather the missing pieces. Most of my memories are blank or cut out. I wasn't believing her at first but she forced her way through me. When I woke up that first meeting with her, I thought I lost it and had to run out to the woods. Before I could go further she takes over my body and I tried fighting it, but I ended up hitting my head on a tree. She keeps me bound to sleep for most times.  
I gave up and she explained the basics for me. And I still think I'm crazy, wishing I'll wake up in this dream.  
_Ugh, I'm getting tired of you. You're so stubborn. _Well excuse me. Can hearing another voice and responding to them still sane? There's still the doubt in me that this are all illusions. I don't know how to trust myself anymore. And what do you mean Jacob's a shifter? He can shift into what?  
Angela, Leah, Jasper and an annoyed looking Alice entered the room. She briefly looked at me, making me gulp and my heart hammering against my chest again. She then looked over Jacob who glared back at her. Leah whispered something to her and glanced at me before they sit. Leah is sitting between Jacob and Alice seats. I exhaled and massaged my temples. I could feel my body humming. What the fuck? I didn't know I can do that. But I admit, it feels pleasant and whenever I steal looks at Alice, I have the urge to jump at her. I groaned to myself.  
_It's normal.  
_I can feel this wolf within getting lost like me and I'm having a hard time controlling myself.  
I know. Can you at least keep it down and my thoughts are going somewhere else.  
_Let's say I'm the bad side and I won't listen to a weak human.  
_The wolf huffed. _Admit you enjoy it._  
I glanced at Alice again who turned her head at me with confusion then she smiled.  
Tail wagging.  
I buried my face on my hands and groaned again.  
_It's normal.  
_I can't help smiling because it feels familiar. Maybe I can get use to this again. I took a deep breath, looking outside instead. I felt my eyes tingling slightly and knew they must have changed. The wolf told me it's her only way to emerge, for now. My senses became sharp and I involuntarily took a deep breath once more. This time, I hummed and closed my eyes. I can smell Alice from here and it's numbing my mind. My mouth watering. When I felt something poking my tongue, I yelped and covered my mouth.

Was that fangs?!

"Miss Dwyer could you please?"  
The teacher called me in annoyance. I blushed in embarrassment. My senses gradually goes back to normal.  
"S-sorry."  
I heard the wolf snickering. Even some of my classmates too. Stupid wolf trying to make fun of me. I huffed and crossed my arms. Angela gave me a questioning look but I shook my head and apologized.

Soon, the class is over and I'm hurrying up to my next subject. I was running through the hallways when I almost bumped into someone. Not just anyone but Rosalie Cullen. She has her arms crossed and a scowl at me. The little hairs of my skin stood up, partly because I'm scared and partly the wolf is bristling. We were staring at each other. I felt anger and irritation bubbling within me and I didn't realized I'm glaring back at Rosalie.  
"Do you need anything?"  
I asked.  
"I have a feeling you're hiding something."  
Her jaw clenched and she walked closer to me to tower my height. My instincts shooting up because I don't want to be intimidated. The wolf and I refusing this kind of rude treatment. No one overpowers me, that I know.  
My chest rumbling in anger and I almost unconsciously growled out when Alice interrupted. The beautiful pixie stood a bit between me and her bitch of a sister.  
_I'll be the one to put her on leash if I can.  
_"Rose."  
"What's going on here?"  
The voice belongs to Jacob and he put a hand on my shoulder. I was quickly pulled behind him and noticed the guy is trembling.  
"Back off."  
He told Rosalie, his tone biting. I saw Alice glaring back at him like her sister. I took a step back to at least move away from him. The wolf urging me to leave because it too can't control our temper.  
"Why are you still snooping around here, mutt?"  
Alice whispered but I clearly heard it. I halt. I was strangely thrilled seeing her eyes darkening and her beautiful face posing danger. The way her flawless neck exposing as she's looking up at Jacob. I noticed her clothes fitting her form and showing her curves.  
"You don't want to know leech."  
Jacob sneered and closing into her. Rosalie tried pulling Alice away but she won't budge. I heard Jacob growled.  
"Jacob."  
I called. He stopped growling in instant and his shoulders tensed. I realized I'm glaring hard at his back for growling at Alice. He turned to me and I quickly walked away. His expression softened and he apologized. I could only nod and entered the classroom. Thankfully, they're not with me in second period. Only people like Lauren, Jessica, Tyler and normal students are in this class. It gives me time to relax and talk to the wolf in my head. She's still bristling and pacing.  
I already knew that Alice is a future seeing vampire, and that she's indeed Mary Alice. So this explains my attraction to her?  
_Ahuh. She's ours.  
_She said it with possessiveness. My lips curved up in smirk, _mine_.  
I noticed Lauren and Jessica staring weirdly. I wiped off my smirk and doodled. Now people might think I have split personality or that I am crazy. Maybe I'm going crazy.  
_That's why you must hurry things up. We have to be one sooner.  
_I understood. Find my missing soul and I'll be in balance. Where can I find that soul then? Am I deranged?  
_No. You're still human so you can't handle melding only with me. It won't be too long before I'll be gone and let's say you'll be deranged.  
_"Seriously?"  
I asked out loud, mouth hanging open. Jessica heard and frowned at me before looking away indignantly.  
_I'm serious Isabella. I'm sticking with you because of your humanity, we were that since first born. Imagine a balance scale. You, the human part is in the middle. Then there are two other souls in each sides. When only one of the two other souls are put into the scale, that soul takes over and poof! No humanity. So those two other souls must be in both sides to keep the scale in balance.  
_In short, I'm the medium? I'll stand as the equilibrium to hold two souls together and meld with mine.  
_Great! You're following me._ I rolled my eyes._  
But like I said, I can't stop myself being pulled and completely meld with you because I'm supposed to be part of you. And that will be ugly. Imagine to be a werewolf not in the right mind and destroying everything.  
_I stiffened at that. Destroying everything?  
The wolf grinned darkly, feeling my fear.  
_I'm the nuts-So-good side Isabella. Sorry. But I'm working with you because we have few same goals.  
_What goals?

In my mind, the wolf stared at me. Its tail swished and its teeth baring in a snarl. Its eyes pure black.

_Revenge..._

And Mary Alice.


	10. Chapter 10: I am not Crazy

**Eternally Meant To Be**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer  
**AN: **This is the next chapter and I'm editing the others as good as I can. In this chapter maybe you'll have an idea of the relationships going on. I want to clear that this is Bella X Alice. There will be also other pairings I planned out in my head along the plots and the new people that will emerge in this story.  
I apologize for the grammar errors, like I said I'm not fluent in English neither I make an effort, honestly. I'm just doing what I can but I have limitations too.  
Please leave reviews or follow and favorite EMTB, I really appreciate the inspiration.  
And, thanks to **Ellie Han desu **J and to **masencromwell** you're welcome. In future chapters Jacob's imprinting will be clarified so standby :D

* * *

**Chapter X**

**_I am not Crazy_**

**Third POV**

Lunch…  
The Cullens are sitting together around their usual table with Leah. Two girls of the siblings are glaring at each other for what occurred in the hallways earlier.  
"If you have a problem then say it to us Rose. Not scaring her like that. Why in the hell did you do that anyways?"  
Alice asked in annoyance. Her eyes darkening. Her day is really growing frustrating, because of that mutt and now her sister.  
"Is it only me who noticed what's going on with that girl?"  
Rosalie said through clenched teeth, equally annoyed.  
"Rosalie that's enough. What are you talking about?"  
Leah said as calm as possible, looked at Jasper with sympathy. She held her mate's hands who is struggling with the emotions to keep Alice in her seat and Rosalie to calm down.  
Rosalie leaned closer on the table.  
"I know something is off with her Alice. I definitely saw her smirked your way in your first period, I was passing your room. Then when you and Jacob are about to get in each other's throats, she was staring from the back like a psycho enjoying it. What if she wanted you two biting off each heads huh? That's a kind of a sadistic bitch behind that human you see. Did you ever think what if she's a trap made by the Volturi? Those people are more advance now than us. You can't just trust her!"  
They were surprised at her statement. Alice though shook her head and won't believe her.  
"Stop it Rosalie, I had enough of you. I won't fall for that. Just because you think I'm searching for nothing doesn't mean you have to stop me. You will never understand me and the feeling of being lost. So fuck off."  
Alice said with narrow dark eyes, she abruptly stood up to leave. Edward looked at Rosalie before standing up to follow their sister out of the cafeteria.  
Emmett pulled Rosalie close and rubbed her arm, telling her to relax. Jasper sighed and Leah kissed her cheeks which made him smile.  
Angela looked their way worriedly, hearing what transpired between the two vampires.  
She looked at Bella beside her. The brunette girl is too deep in thought. Observing her friend, Angela noticed how paler she is and she didn't even talked much, only short answers when asked. Jacob seems attached next to Bella too, probably causing more conflict with the shifter and the vampire.  
"You can skip y'know. They won't mind it and understands your situation Bella."  
Angela told her. Bella shook her head and she cringed which didn't escape from her.  
"I'm fine. I want to distract myself anyways."  
She murmured at Angela. Jacob scooted closer.  
"If it's alright I can visit at your house later."  
"Sure."  
Angela was surprised at Bella's answer. Jacob grinned at that. They are that close now? Just this first period she caught Bella had always looking at Alice and even smiled back. The way the brunette acted once was giddy. Then suddenly, she's letting Jacob close to her while bluntly ignoring Alice or any Cullens that were glancing her way during lunch.  
What's up with you guys? Angela asked to herself.  
Bella glanced at her and smiled a bit before the bell rang.  
In the next class, Bella kept silent with Edward beside her. But she showed only irritation when he smiled at her then looked away. Edward though feel dejected to be friendly, he brushed it off since he wasn't nice either in first meeting.  
Yet again, throughout the class and to the next one, Bella's expressions are noticeably changing from curiosity to surprise to awkwardness to annoyance then back to pensive. She would groan and huff or say something out of nowhere. This got their attention and they are either amused or weirded out. They all have the same questions, what's happening to her?  
Few humans starts murmuring to themselves, spreading how Bella Dwyer lost her mind since her mother's death.  
"Stop it."  
Bella whispered to herself again.  
"See. She's going crazy."  
Rosalie mumbled out, earning warning growls from a certain pixie vampire and overprotective shifter.  
Jacob look smug whenever Alice would glance at them. He even constantly talk or carry her bag for her which Bella don't mind. If only the brunette is aware of what's happening around her, she will see those almost pitch black eyes boring holes on Jacob's head.  
Leah, Edward and even Angela is getting tired of this. Not for Emmett who is enjoying the silent war going on and how dense the human. Jasper seems interested and he admits, this is somewhat funny.  
Alice knows there's one point Jacob have to let go Bella, in Art subject. He watched Bella from the door, she took her seat and once again looked down on her notes she wasn't even reading.  
"Excuse me."  
Alice said when she passed by Jacob. The shifter grabbed her forearm into a tight grip. Their eyes meeting for another glaring contest. The students in the hallways hesitating whether to enter to their class or not because fuck, they were scared to interrupt the two. So a crowd has formed in front of that door and the teacher is at the background. Angela cussed and run towards them, yanking Jacob away to their next class and to avoid any trouble. They had caught so many attentions this day and she can't let them go berserk with this humans around.  
It was Alice turn to be smug and look away from him as she walked inside the room, ignoring the attention they got.

**Alice's POV**

"Hi Bella!"  
I greeted loud enough. I sat beside her since no one occupies it. Actually, the two of us are the firsts to be in the room. The human looked up and instantly blushed.  
"H-hi, Alice."  
I smirked inwardly for causing her to act like this, she's nearly hyperventilating. Bella looked closely to my eyes and probably noticed them darker than amber. I couldn't really care about that right now. Her eyebrows rose then she scratched the back of her head, looking at me sheepishly. Isn't that adorable?  
"Thank you by the way."  
"For what?"  
"For being concerned. And please thank you Dr. Cullen too."  
I smiled a bit. I placed my hand on top of her right hand that keeps tapping on her jumping right knee. She stops her bouncing legs.  
"How are you holding up? I hope I can do something for you."  
I sincerely stared at her, wanting her to be alright after what happened to her mother. Bella's heart is beating fast and her face almost in distinct to a tomato.  
Her blood, it's calling to me again and almost taste the aphrodisiac in the back of my tongue. I stopped breathing.  
"I'm holding myself together, I'll be fine."  
I decided to remove my hand out of sympathy for her nerves. My fingers brushed on the warm soft and fragile skin on the back of her hand, sending me a shiver because of the memory from this morning. Her own shiver didn't escaped from me.  
Bella cleared her throat and pulled out a pen to start another doodling.  
"Hey Bella,"  
Bella looks up, her attention completely belongs to me.  
_Score.  
_I thought but shook my head slightly to forget the stinky mutt Jacob. I stared into Bella's chocolate brown eyes, her face very innocent.  
"I'll be straightforward to you. Can we hang out?"  
I asked. I have to get close to her Edward, I know you can hear me. I'm sorry but I have to get close to her.  
_Please say yes, please say yes. _I prayed. Bella blushed yet she managed to smile. Hear heart sped up.  
"Yes."  
She answered. My smile widened and I can't look away from her. She has this thoughtful expression with a simple blush in her cheeks, then her eyebrows furrowed.  
"Not tonight!"  
She exclaimed then she realized my surprise at that.  
"S-sorry. I mean not tonight. Jacob will be visiting me tonight Alice."  
I want to huff at that but stopped myself. Instead I hugged her. She was stiff at first but she relaxed, I can even hear her sighing and leaning on me.  
"It's alright. Maybe tomorrow?"  
Bella wasn't discreet when she took a long inhale with her nose close to my neck. Good, I'm not the only one. She nodded. I slowly pulled away and see her face. She blinked then smile.  
"Tomorrow."  
"Great."  
I smiled back to her and sat properly, keeping my lips from smiling too wide. I glanced at her again and frowned a bit at my vision this morning.  
Nothing is out of ordinary in her. Can Rosalie's suspicion be enough to answer the enigma which is Bella Dwyer?

**Bella's POV**

Gym. Oh I dread this one. Alice giggled beside me, the sound of her making my insides fluttering. The wolf within me strangely submitted to keep quiet and disappear for now, but I can still feel it purring whenever the beautiful pixie like vampire is close to me. We're walking to the gym and she linked our arms which I liked because we're closer. I can smell her better and feel her coldness.  
"That face you just made, it says how you detest gym."  
She playfully said with a pointed finger on my face as we entered the room. She pulled away to open her locker. I suddenly want to whine, instantly missing her proximity.  
"I'm not coordinated."  
I mumbled out and opened my own locker. I wear a gray shirt and black cotton pants then my shoes. Alice was done when we met outside and she's talking with Emmett.  
"Hi Bella!"  
Emmett surprised me with a bear hug then he put me down. He doesn't look threatening or scary, but a hairless bear with dimples. I smiled at him, easily trusting the burly vampire. The wolf have no problem with him but it still bristled either reasons is his towering height or that he is a vampire.  
"Nice meeting you Emmett."  
"See, she's nice to me."  
He chuckled and Alice gave him a look. He ignored her.  
"Nice meeting you Bella Bear. So pipsqueak said you're afraid of gym."  
I looked at Alice and pouted at that. She giggled and skipped beside me, nudging my shoulder with hers.  
"Are you?"  
"I'm not afraid, psh."  
I defended. I noticed our classmates warming up with volleyball. Oh crap, not volleyball. Coach Clapp shouted.  
"We'll do Volleyball!"  
I groaned and realized the two snickering at me. Alice linked her arm on mine as she dragged me with her. They paused for a bit and looked across the room from where Jacob is staring at us. I frowned seeing he is glaring at Alice again but he smiled at me. Angela with him on the other side and waved.  
"Mike and Jacob you go pick your teammates."  
Jacob quickly spoke.  
"Bella!"  
I think I felt Alice rolled her eyes beside me. She smiled at me though and nodded to go to Jacob. Her and Emmett on Mike's team. Leah, Jasper and Angela with me on Jacob's team.  
"Just stay close to me."  
Jacob told and I nodded.  
The game started with the ball from Mike's team, Mike doing the serve. Jasper hits it back and Emmett blocked it by the net. Point on Mike.  
Mike suddenly shouted across the room.  
"Hey Bella! You go out with me if you lose!"  
I jumped at the sounds of growls that reached my ears. Including mine which surprised me and the others. Jacob looked at me and I could feel the baffled stares. I think that one got loud.  
_Stupid hormonal boy! No one's telling me what to do.  
_I glared at Mike and he seems taken aback when he received more glares.  
The game continues. Whenever the ball goes to Jessica, Tyler or Mike's friends, it will come flying towards me. But Jacob and Leah were close to my position. I was in awe when Emmett set the ball and I saw Alice jumped high to spike it. It goes towards Jacob and he deflected it, Jasper hitting the ball and scored.  
I looked at Alice in awe because of her spike. That was cool, not to mention hot. She looked my way and winked, making me blush. Gosh, my face will surely get cooked if I keep blushing because of her.  
I huffed to myself. Focus Bella, can't have your face marked with the ball again. I cringed remembering that time a basketball hits me.  
I keep tumbling on my own feet and Jacob would always help me up, much to my embarrassment. Of course, the others find me as the weak chain and sending the ball towards me for fun. Strangely, Alice and Emmett weren't participating much and passing the ball to others or they won't do much. One ball did get to me, instead of backing away, I stood there and my arms automatically moved in its own. I hit it back with equal strength and it was soaring towards Mike who wasn't in time to dodge it. He fell on his rear and held his nose.  
Coach Clapp whistled and declared us winner. I blinked and realized what I did.  
Wow.  
I really did that to Mike's face.  
It feels… so DAMN good.  
I unconsciously smirked seeing blood gushed out of his nose and Jessica glaring at me. That coppery scent sending thrill in me with the look of fear from that jerk's face. A shiver of delight crawled down in my spine, the wolf growling low.  
"Bella!"  
I realized that Angela is standing beside me with furrowed eyebrows. I snapped out and looked at her innocently.  
"Ange."  
"That was a nasty one. Let's go."  
She said and smiled. She grabbed my wrist but I flinched at the sudden pain, pulling back. We looked at my right wrist and it starts to throb painfully.  
"I think I broke my wrist."  
I said, hissing. Jacob instantly held my hand and Alice was beside me with worried expression.  
"Let's go to the clinic."  
Jacob said and I walked beside him. The others were a little behind us and Alice looks irritated. I don't know why, but I suddenly snorted on our way to the clinic. I covered my mouth with my good hand and burst into fits of short giggles. They stopped and watched me amusedly. I instantly stopped and pursed my lips as we keep walking.  
"Sorry. It's just,"  
I gestured with my hand and grinned.  
"I hit Mike, worth the broken wrist."  
Emmett grinned followed by Jasper and Angela. Soon we're snickering when we saw Mike in the clinic as well. They checked my wrist and told me it is broken, then bandaged it. Great! I can't use my hand for long now. Why do you have to do that?  
_He deserves it. He deserves more than that for treating me like his hoe.  
_And what do I get? A broken wrist. I could had only asked Jacob to do it for me right?  
_Forget it, you're too dumb to ask him do things for you human. _It huffed indignantly. _It is offending you refer me as 'it' when it's clear I am you. _The wolf bristled. Not quite now.  
Jacob offered to drive for me and the wolf approved, also to take us back to the house as soon as possible.  
"Bella wait."  
Alice called and I turned. She suddenly embraced me and I instantly wrapped my arms around her middle to return it. I buried my face on her shoulders and had the urge to nuzzle on her. I closed my eyes at her heavenly scent. I caught my body pulsating. I pulled away and smiled back at the beautiful pixie. My heart melts just seeing her smile and she's so close.  
Everything dawned on me as I stared back in her golden eyes that expresses her feelings.  
I am not crazy.  
The wolf within me completely surrendering because of her, my soulmate.  
I can finally touch her, she's here in my arms and we are alive. How much I want to held her and kiss her, I can't explain. My heart swelling and I want to burst in joy. I'm too overwhelmed that this is no more dream and we can be together again.  
I am not crazy.  
I ignored Jacob beside us who cleared his throat.  
"Bye."  
"See you."  
I whispered and her eyes widened at that. I smiled then did the thing I wanted from the very first moment, or close to that. I kissed her in the cheek, near her tempting lips.  
When I pulled away, Alice is too stunned and if she could blush she will be bright red.  
I get inside the car and Jacob drove us away, leaving Alice standing on her spot and staring at my car.  
_She will understand soon, in the right time.  
_I nodded. I hope she will.

**Third POV**

Jacob glanced at Bella before they reach her house. The brunette is smiling to herself and the blush won't leave her pale cheeks. He smiled seeing her happy.  
"We're here."  
He get out and being a gentleman, opened the door for Bella. He doesn't know why but it feels great being in her presence and doing things for her no matter how simple it is. She smiled at him saying her genuine thanks.  
"Wanna come inside? I can make dinner too."  
Bella offered politely. Jacob nodded and opened the door of the house for her.  
"So you're really alone in here?"  
He asked and helped her removed her jacket to hang it. Bella motioned him towards the living room and opened the television.  
"Yeah."  
"Where's your Dad?"  
"He's gone. Died of cancer."  
The brunette shrugged and nodded at the couch for him to sit. Jacob suddenly feel shame for that.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."  
"It's alright. Excuse me, I'll heat lasagna. Lasagna's alright?"  
He nodded eagerly. Bella disappeared to the kitchen and came back with sodas. She tossed one to Jacob and they sat across each other. Jacob keeps smiling like a fool making Bella chuckle.  
"I assure you. I'll be here whenever you need me Bells. Friends?"  
He asked, wishing the brunette will be accepting of him. He never felt this strange feelings and the strong connection he has for Bella. He felt the need to keep her from harm's way, protect her and if he has to bow he will. Indeed, he found his mate. He can wait for the right time until Bella can see his feelings.  
Bella smiled and raised her own soda. They turned to see the new series.  
"I'll be here for you."  
Jacob whispered to himself with a elated smile. He didn't noticed the smirk on the other side of her lips.  
"I know Jake."  
She whispered.

* * *

There you see Bella slight behavior changes, did you guys spotted it? Good luck to Alice. Peace, I don't want to hurt her, so forgive me  
And how will Bella prevent her wolf from eating away her humanity? She needs to move fast. Tick Tock Tick  
Making another chapter. Maybe chapters will reach approximately, 1 2 3, maybe 25 to 30?  
If you like, you can also check my new one shot in my profile, it's also Bellice


	11. Chapter 11: Beast

**Eternally Meant To Be**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer  
**AN:**Thanks for the Follows and Favorites FFFolks J I'm reading other FFics and using mobile to download them, know that FanFiction Reader app from GooglePlay?

**FanficLover93** – haha someone got it, the wolf at least did submitted to her yeah, let's see how things will play out.  
**shadowwolf2345 **\- thanks for readng :)  
**Guest** – I really don't know what's up with you. There's no one forcing you to read what I write. I said I just write and do what I want. If you have a problem then that's yours, not mine to kill time. I apologize if my writing sucks to you and doesn't satisfy you but that's all I got. So excuse me I don't want to be rude, but Suck it up. You're reading it, if you don't like it then don't read.

So I, we, gotta leave for a few days trip. And my mom just arrived. Happy Mother's month  
Hope this chapter is enough. Have a great summer everyone!

* * *

**Chapter XI**

**_Beast_**

**Third POV**

"Mom, I'll head out now!"  
Angela yelled from downstairs. Her mom poked her head out from the room of her brothers. The shouts and laughs of her brothers made her smile but she worries about their mother will take care of them today. Mrs. Webber thought her daughter could at least have an off from her pesky hyper siblings, seeing Angela very capable of handling them the whole week.  
"When will you come back Ange?"  
"Maybe later than ten, is that alright?"  
"Sure dear. Take care. Boys! No throwing!"  
Her mom get back inside the room to stop the boys.  
"Are you sure you're going to be fine guys?"  
"Yes! Have a great time dear alright. Love ya!"  
Her mom blow her a kiss before rushing back to her room. She thought of putting the boys to sleep but shook her head no.  
No way is she using spell to her family, it doesn't feel right. All she wanted is a normal life so she have to set aside her supernatural affairs and profession from her ordinary life with her family. She smiled and her eyes turned sad though.  
If it wasn't for you, granting my wish, I won't have them. She thought to herself. I'm still Angela Pearson, and my loyalty is to you.  
She got out of the house and decided to walk around, maybe visit Bella? But Alice told them she and the brunette will finally hang out today. Bella is either still sleeping again or getting ready.  
She smiled deciding to practice her skills in the forest along her favorite shifters Seth and Quil. Those two are much more fun to be with and they don't mind being tested by her ability.  
Yesterday was stressing for her and Leah. They always have to get in between to stop any fights. Alice and Rosalie had been both reprimanded after Angela and the other Cullen siblings told Esme and Carlisle how they acted. Rosalie of course, brushed it off and still justified her suspicion. Although they have to admit that it had affected their judgements to Bella, sending most of them anxious.  
What if Bella is not who we think of? Angela thought to herself.  
They know what the Volturi is capable of. They gone through their traps. Even go far as trying to convince Carlisle and his family. Promising them there will be so much better place in Volturi for them and can even have proposals in finding the said Princess.  
"Jerks."  
Angela mumbled out and kicked a stone on her way. She hates the Volturi, so much. There's no way in hell they will succumb to them. Few did join them but Angela and the Cullens will never. She still believes, her loyalty can never be question.  
Maybe she can't remember everything of her past life but one thing is clear. They killed the Royal Family, they killed her too among the rest. She remembers the vivid dreams of Aro's gleaming crimson eyes and the smirk on his face when he glanced at Isabella, before plunging the sword to her abdomen.  
Angela closed her eyes and at the back of her mind, she can hear Isabella shouted her name.  
She looked down and touched her upper abdomen, almost feeling the sharp sword that impaled her to her death.  
On the bright side of her death, there is a promise.

_"Angela, I can save you. Please I can save you"  
Isabella cried and held her friend's cheek. Her other hand on top of her abdomen to stop the bleeding. She can feel the warmth emanating from the princess' hand and looked to see it glowing in white light. Angela shook her head frantically and pushed her hand off. It takes long to heal and she already lost lot of blood. She is supposed to die. She knows it from the start even though she is an immortal as well. Things will work for the better.  
"N-no, princess. You have to rush after him. If you must, avenge us."  
She pleads in short gasps. The wound is painful, the most painful she ever felt. But she won't show it to her for Isabella might take longer.  
"Princess, you already gave me a chance to live another life. That is enough! Go after him!"  
She pushed her. Isabella keeps crying but she nodded. Then she kneeled again and grabbed Angela's hand, their eyes meeting.  
"Remember that you told me you want a family Angela? You will have them, I promise you."  
Her eyes prickled with tears and she cannot stop it falling. She smiled at Isabella and nodded, saying her thanks through her eyes. Now she cannot wait to die._

She laugh to herself. Should she be happy or sad because of the memory?  
She sighed again.  
Then there's Alice. Alice is being strange since yesterday. She's too deep in thought and Edward suddenly got anxious and annoyed, confronting her sister what she's hiding from him. The two is yet again in bad terms. He also told them that the girl is getting close to Bella on her own. But Angela tried to ease him that it's not only the pixie befriending Bella. Though, this only heats up the issue.  
Emmett, Alice and Angela are being friends with Bella. This was opposed by Rosalie, Edward, Leah and Sam. Usually, the shifters and mainly Sam, they don't want anything to do with this issues. But they noticed that the shifters and even Jacob are always around. Angela thinks this isn't good because:  
Vampires and Shifters don't get along  
Alice and Jacob are close to kill each other one of this days  
Rosalie is getting sick of the shifters and vice versa for Sam and Paul  
General Michael along his team is getting suspicious, still accusing the coven conspiring with shifters about the killings.

The killings. Rene Dwyer isn't the only one who was brutally murdered by the beast. There had been three more killings who were unfortunately suffered the same fate. They can't trace any sort of evidences but dead ends. Who is the lurking killer?  
That's another problem they have to figure out first or more innocent humans will die. Angela could only hope that Bella, the human, has nothing to do with anything of this.  
None of them can't be certain. She wonders how the leaders like Carlisle, Billy and Zoey can handle things.  
Her cellphone vibrated and she saw a new message. It's from Alice.  
_From: Alice  
The Werewolves are in the house.  
_She looked back and recognized Jasper in his Ducati, slowing down and stopped beside Angela.  
"Alice told me. Let's go."  
Jasper nodded and gave her a helmet.

"Well if it isn't my lady!"  
A girl with long dark hair, amber eyes, tanned skin and obvious canine teeth greeted Angela when she entered the Cullen house.  
"Rachelle?"  
Angela raised an eyebrow. She smiled at the few Cullens and shifters. Then she noticed that it's not only Rachelle who is inside as well, there's General Michael with a scowl. He is wearing a suit, instead his old time armors. His brown hair slicked back and pale gold eyes behind a glasses. She thought it is somewhat weird to see him so formal in a modern way, but it still suit him better than that clanking huge heavy armor.  
Angela don't like him but respects him. He's an ancient like Zoey, Charlie, Dominic and few other werewolves. He hates other creatures but remain in his place, or maybe. The man is unpredictable of what he can do even in supernatural politics. He hates Charlie Swan for being in higher rank than him, because Charlie descends to Omega bloodline. But General Charlie Rye Swan or Chief Swan was officially declared next to Zoey by Her Majesty, so no one has nothing to say or remove him unless he do something wrong.  
"My lady."  
General Michael nodded at Angela who nodded back.  
"General. Uhm, what brings you here?"  
She can't help asking and sit on a couch beside Esme. The caramel haired vampire woman smiled and lay a comforting hand on the younger girl's.  
"They have some news. We're only waiting for Carlisle to go home. Do you like something to drink or eat?"  
The Cullen housewife as always offered politely, radiating that welcoming atmosphere for anyone. They nodded and Esme excused herself. There's only Esme, Alice, Edward and Jasper out of the Cullens, Jacob, Sam and Leah from the shifters. It is known that Rosalie can't stand around Rachelle and they are more likely to fight than talk. Perhaps it has something to do with Emmett's past life as a knight back then.  
Rachelle flashed Angela with another canine smile.  
"So how are you my lady? Any plans?"  
Rachelle spoke and stood up to sit beside her where Esme was sitting earlier.  
Angela thought of leaving, the werewolf always creeps her out. She felt a wave of security enveloping her. Glancing at the source, she smiled at Jasper. The werewolf noticed this and obviously annoyed. The shifters snickered along the Cullen siblings when Angela bluntly ignored Rachelle. General Michael excused himself to go out and take a call.  
Their friend clearly don't share the same 'infatuation' with this arrogant woman. Their attitudes doesn't even compares.  
Rachelle let out a warning growl.  
"What are you laughing at dogs and leeches?"  
"You."  
Leah huffed out and crossed her arms. Rachelle glared at her.  
"Talk about who's the dog here. You keep chewing on Angela."  
Jacob murmured. Rachelle abruptly stood up, marching towards the Quileute boy who has his chin up ready for a fight. Angela growled in annoyance and looked at Rachelle.  
The woman suddenly can't move in her place and her muscles stiff. She managed to turn her dark eyes at the girl sitting on the couch who has a strict glare. It's Angela's ability to hold down someone in their place, other than she can cast few spells and make energy balls.  
"Down."  
Angela said, only causing the shifters to smirk and the Cullens look pleased.  
"I'm sorry Rachelle. But I don't think Esme will let you destroy her furnitures."  
She said and let her go since the werewolf is too strong to hold down for her. Rachelle growled but stopped when General Michael came back and gave her a look. She huffed and decided to sit back beside him again.  
Esme came back and had lighten up the mood somehow by making them feel at home. That's Esme's gift, her motherly nature can affect anyone and no one can resist her. Even General Michael is somehow polite to her just as how he treats Carlisle as a coven leader.  
Soon, Carlisle arrived and the meeting started.

**Alice's POV**

"We got an evidence from the third and fourth murder. One of my men witnessed the fourth."  
General Michael spoke in serious tone. I raised my head, surprised as my family and the shifters. There's been another brutal murder then, and they found an evidence. This piqued our curiosity. General Michael continued and he is tense unlike Rachelle who looks comfortable.  
"One of my team, Beaufort, he was the first to find the fourth victim close to death. The location is near Port Angeles and he was patrolling at the time. Unfortunately the victim instantly died, an arm tore and… literally ripped by claws across the face and chest. Beaufort managed to follow a scent and instantly chased it. He ended up fighting with it, we were too late to get to him. He told us what he saw when we reached him. For now, he is in critical condition due to the venom inside his system and the injuries he got."  
"What did he say? Who was it?"  
Carlisle asked worriedly. The general exhaled and even if he hides it, there's a fear in his eyes.  
"A beast he never saw before. Beaufort keeps saying beast. And Volturi."  
With that said, all of us stiffened. Angela looked at me and my siblings. Our thought going back again on Rosalie's suspicion.  
"Was it a mutant?"  
I decided to ask, uneasy. Rachelle scoffed and gave me a snide look.  
"No shit to that. It could be or maybe a different werewolf by the marks it left. Are you all happy now that this doesn't point to you?"  
She asked. I glared at her and she smirked then looked away. I'm aware she don't like me in the slightest and the feeling is mutual. Some may say she should respect me as well but she brushed it off, saying I'm never meant to be given a place and I should back off. I don't care about their hierarchy or how it works, but them seeing us a threat and disrespecting our family is enough for us to hate them back. I can't see what Zoey meant in having equality. She fails to see that some of her people are stepping out of the line, I hope she will do something about it before inside war happens.  
Carlisle clears his throat. The heated stares and the tension lessened as the conversation continues.  
"How do you say it is some kind of a werewolf?"  
Carlisle asked. We heard Sam scoffed and his arms crossed.  
"I hope that we are out of this trouble? Some of your people might hurl that it's from our pack."  
His eyes in challenge and General Michael indignantly raised a chin at him.  
"Don't worry boy. You shifters can lay down on your back."  
This caused Jacob and Sam get mad, ready to attack but Angela momentarily hold them and Jasper uses his gift to calm them down. General Michael ignored them and turned to Carlisle again.  
"At first we would say the claws but the past mutants of the Volturi do have claws same as that. We found out the venom from Beaufort's system and there's no doubt it is a werewolf's. But it is different so we do not know how to save Beaufort. His wounds suddenly stopped healing on its own and he is in pain. I do not think we can save him anymore and have to send him back later tonight."  
He said, disappointed about his own news. Even though they are arrogant and prideful people, we know the trauma that's left to them since war. Watching your comrades killed can still haunt you.  
"If you allow me, I can analyze the venom and study on it. Perhaps I can find a cure to help your comrade. Is he an ancient too?"  
Carlisle asked again. We all hope not.  
But General Michael nodded with a solemn look.  
"I will send the sample this evening to you Cullen. I do wish you can find out for us, for our comrade. Your help will be appreciated and I apologized for the suspicions you endured, we are only doing our job."  
He said and they stood up. Carlisle also stood up and firmly shook hands with them.  
"Forgiven. We always tell you, my family along the shifters means no harm. We are here to help in anytime. We are still your comrades as well."  
General Michael nodded and then walked towards me. I awkwardly stood there as he make a bow. I'm still not really use to it but some of them still do that because I'm Princess Isabella's soulmate.  
"Lady Mary Alice, we will go now. But before that, I have a favor to ask."  
"Okay. What is it?"  
"Can you see the beast and if we can still be safe?"  
Closing my eyes, I tried my best to see the Children of the Moon or if there will be in any harm. I gave up and shook my head.  
"I'm sorry. I really can't, my gift don't work around Werewolves and Shifters-"  
A vision cut me off.

_Red hair flew back. She's running through the forest.  
Zoey?  
Even though it's blurry, I can recognize the red fiery hair. She leaped and then shifted in mere seconds to a large wolf with fur same color as her hair._

"Zoey?"  
I asked and all eyes are on me. I was confused, how did I get a vision around our guest wolves?  
"That's strange."  
I looked at Edward who is puzzled and my eyes widened then his.  
"Don't tell me…"  
He trailed off and his fists clenched in anger. He looked at me with frustration.  
"Edward I swear I'm not hiding my visions or thoughts from you!"  
"Then why can't I hear anything from you Alice? How did you learned to block me?"  
"I don't know!"  
I said frustrated as him. Since yesterday morning, from the vision of Bella, Edward is gradually having difficulties in hearing what's in my mind and see my visions. Until this early morning, his telepathic ability completely blocked on me, he can't hear my thoughts. He grew frustrated about it and once demanded me to stop. But I can't! I don't know why he can't read me. And now he can't even see my visions too.  
Esme stepped between us and placed her hand on my shoulder. We can feel the strong wave of calmness hitting us. I took a deep breath to tone down my emotions seeing Jasper look stressed. I sympathize him having to manage our tempers, ever since we come back to Forks he have been stressed out.  
"You should stop this now please. What did you see?"  
Angela asked wearily. I looked away from Edward who decided to leave out of the house.  
"Zoey is coming here. Do you know this?"  
I asked the general who frowned. Means he don't.  
"But she cannot just leave the rest of the pack. Then maybe this means I have to go back. I must go now."  
General Michael was eager to leave but not shows it. He said his good bye before he do. Some of us rolled our eyes when he's gone along the smug bitch of his. See how this people craves to be in higher position? It's annoying.  
I giggled seeing Angela closed her eyes and sighed in relief. She rolled her eyes but smiled. Rachelle is such a dog all over Angela. The woman have been trying to get our friend since then, finding the human sorceress interesting. She always thought Angela is being hard to get.  
"Maybe we should talk about what happened later, when you come back Alice."  
Carlisle said, dismissing me.  
"Bella's probably waiting. And please keep an eye on her for now please. We can't risk anyone in danger again. Do you want someone to watch you two over?"  
He asked. I shook my head.  
"It's alright Dad. I can manage."  
Rosalie entered with Emmett. She's still ignoring me but we did glanced at each to other, her eyes with meaningful look. She probably heard the conversation about the new beast of Volturi. They were not too far from the house.  
"I'll leave now."  
I said and starts walking away. I heard Jacob huffing behind. I only smirked in triumph because I can have all day with Bella.  
I get inside my car in seconds and drove away.

* * *

I read a fic, **Distorted Shadow by MythicalRift** to be specific, and watched Grimm, also read other stories. i see that the most popular Aswang is the TikTik and Manananggal. A type of Aswang that can separate its half body and grow bat wings, TikTik has a long tubed tongue. Our country local folklore have different types of Aswang actually. They can also shift into animals and I wonder if they can also label as Shifters? only that they eat human flesh mostly babies. That's why we have beliefs and ways how to keep newborn babies safe until now.


	12. Chapter 12: First Normal day?

**Eternally Meant To Be**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer  
**AN: **Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I'll give you the honor to read first before you hear me out.

* * *

**Chapter XII:**

**_First Normal day together?_ **

**Bella's POV**

The whole day turned out fine and there was no Gym so we were dismissed earlier than usual. But Alice was suddenly gone before lunch and Angela told me she decided to go home.  
Rosalie and Edward didn't bothered me, probably because of Jacob always behind me. He's a good guard, but I don't appreciate it whenever he and Alice meet. The other shifters are not in the school again, except Leah, Seth and Quil. It's impressive how well they do with the Cullens. Why can't their pack do the same?  
"How do I look?"  
I asked, facing the mirror and tugging the slightly wrinkled part of the gray shirt. I also have a white hoodie on, washed jeans, and sneakers.  
_Tedious.  
_The wolf, Isabella as I named her, answered me with a bored tone. Well thank you very much being straightforward, I sarcastically thought.  
_I honestly hate it. _She added.  
"It's not like we're going on a date, so why bother?" I asked.  
I can't hear her again and I take that she decided to disappear for now, although I can feel her within me.  
I checked myself on the mirror again and noticed my complexion is lighter than the usual. I lift my hand to brush back my hair. It is thicker but still soft to touch. I decided not to put it on tie, so it freely reach the middle of my back, longer than before. Fortunately, my eyes still remains the color of chocolate brown. While my injured right hand was rewrapped by fresh bandages for appearance. I woke up and it was already healed, which is incredible. Maybe then I can use it to punch Mike if he ever dared try anything on me again, I smirked at the thought.  
Right when I glanced at the time, my ears picked up the familiar purr of Alice's engine. I automatically grinned and run out of my room. I can feel Isabella's excitement rushing through me but I didn't mind. I want to see my pixie already, _my_ Alice. Out of adrenaline rush, I found myself hopping over the railing from the top of the stairs and I landed on the floorboard kneeling on one knee. I felt a wood cracked underneath me. I gasped, blinking in surprise of my sudden extraordinary stunt. At the same time, I heard Alice knocking on the door.  
"Whoah"  
_Pretty cool huh_.  
I looked up at the stairs and grinned. Heck yeah. I have to admit, I'm actually enjoying the changes and it feels great not being a klutz. I will have to fix the floorboard later though.  
Oh wait, Alice. I quickly stood up and then rush towards the door. I was on time to open it before she could knock again.  
"Hey Bella."  
I heard her cheerily greeted me with that velvety voice. My eyes moved to look at her.  
"Hey."  
I managed to greet back before my breath got caught in my throat again. I managed to stop the urge to throw myself into a hug to her. Her scent though reaching to my nose and I can't help inhaling deeply.  
Alice's red lips was stretching into a wide smile, showing her pearly white teeth. She looks astounding and perfect in every angle to me, I find myself staring too long. Maybe it's enough staring? Nah, a little longer?  
"You ready to go?"  
She asked, breaking me from my trance. Her honey gold eyes was quick to glance down at me and I can't help doing the same, checking her out. Isabella nodded approvingly with a pleasant hum, both of us liking the way her jeans hugging her legs. I don't know if she noticed how quick our eyes are but hopefully not.  
"Yeah. I'm good to go."  
I admitted, feeling myself blush when I saw how her eyes darkened slightly. I put on my jacket and brushed back my hair which wasn't even comb since I took bath.  
"You ready to go shopping?" She sing songed.  
"Seriously?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow and I raised my hands while rolling my eyes. "Alright, you're Majesty."  
She giggled. "That is an awful attitude to address a royal."  
I smirked and turned my back to lock the door of the house. "You're right. You shouldn't let anyone treat you like that."  
I can feel her staring at the back of my head.  
"Do you want to eat first?"  
Alice asked when I turned around, she's still in her spot. At the reminder of food, my stomach shamelessly cried out. She laughed and I can't help blushing even more.  
"Uhm…"  
"We can't go with an empty stomach. Let's feed you first, let's go."  
Alice excitedly said and grabbed my right arm to link it with her own, being careful with my wrist. I didn't mind her coldness instead moved closer to her as we walk towards her car. Seems we will be using her car, I doubt that my pick-up can even reach our destination in a faster way.  
Alice opened the door for me and I get in before her. She started the car that gave a vibrating sound that resembles purring and the inside filled with her scent, altogether lulling me. I relaxed then looked back to her, seeing her watching my reaction. Being self-conscious, I squirmed under her gaze and sat properl. I cleared my throat and asked.  
"Where?"  
"At Port Angeles, it's just a five minute drive. Trust me."  
She said with a smirk and sped up when we are on the road, me holding onto my seat for dear life.

I think it was not even five minutes when we reached Port Angeles. All the way, I constantly worry if we might hit anything but that was brushed off when I remembered she's a vampire with sharp senses not to mention she's a seer.  
I let out a sigh of relief when we stopped in front of a diner. My heart still ramming against my chest.  
"Are you alright Bella?"  
Alice asked me and I traced the familiar mischievousness in her pretty face. It was brief and then she's displaying an innocent smile.  
"Yep. Best ride ever."  
I admitted with a release of another breath and shook my head with a small smile. I opened the door myself and we walk inside the diner. Alice ordered a salad and a glass of water while I had a decent whole small size of pizza, steak and mashed potatoes. I didn't asked her about the salad which she's only poking, not wanting to bother her in answering.  
"Are you going to eat all of that?"  
She asked me, albeit surprised too at my big appetite. I shrugged.  
"I guess I'm that hungry."  
I only said. She giggled, causing me to smile at the sound.  
"Well good luck."  
"Thanks."  
"I mean your food, good luck to them."  
"They are in good hands Alice."  
She shook her head with a short laugh.  
Usually a piece of pizza is enough, but that cannot satisfy me right now. I have an army to feed in my stomach. Right when I finished, her water is only half and the salad remains as it is though just stirred around. I noticed how she would crinkle her nose, which is cute. She was amusedly watching me the whole time I eat. Before we left, both of us insisted on paying. I pay for our food knowing I don't have a use for it at shopping later, while she gave the waitress a large tip.  
"What are you thinking?"  
Alice broke me out of my thoughts. We're walking towards her car by then and I suddenly got lost in thinking of my past life and the people I'm listing. I looked at her confused expression then quickly changed my thoughts. I'm aware she's trying to look into it and only seeing blank. She might caught me in her visions so I have to be careful around her. That in the forest was just one time because my wolf and I was longing for her. But in case she believes it was real, I hope she will keep it to herself. It will be better if it is only us who knows while I try to piece all my memories. Plus, I don't trust all of them especially her new siblings who had been hostile towards me.  
"Nothing really."  
I said then pursed my lips. She plopped her arms on top of her car while I'm on the other side with my hands stuffed in the pockets of my jacket.  
"Oh. I want to ask where you want to go?"  
"I don't know. You said mall?"  
"Shopping"  
"Shopping?"  
I asked but shrugged.  
"Are you sure?"  
She grinned widely, staring at me with a strange interest. Her eyes have that gleam in them from the mere mention of shopping. I smiled but groaned at the next moment.  
Right, I dread shopping. She laughed at the face I made.  
"I don't have anywhere else to go. So, shopping."  
I said with a wave of a hand, not knowing what I'm in for with this vampire and her shopping indulgence.

"Come on Bells! Try this one."  
Alice squealed again when she saw a white lace top, I don't know, I'm not all too familiar with clothes. But you know what? We've been shopping for more than three hours and my feet already hurts. Or was it because it feels like five hours to me? It's only six of the evening.  
She bought pairs of shoes like ballerina shoes and heels, and three dresses I believed all costs thrice what's in my closet or everything I have. I think I don't even own a dress and barely own expensive branded clothes.  
There are lots of guys ogling her wherever we go, and I can't help to shoot glares at them whenever Alice is not looking. They will quickly look away or sneer then walk away, obviously not that scare of me. Whatever, just to shoo them away.  
Even my wolf is bored, the least joy we can share is to see Alice try out different clothes. But the cute gorgeous vampire have another thing in her mind, to turn me into her Barbie.  
"Nooo."  
I moaned a protest but she's already pulling me with her at the back, the lace top – wait. I glanced at her arm and saw that she's not only carrying one but few more outfits. When did she picked out those? My head dropped in defeat. I looked at her as we stopped in another stall.  
"Alice I'm not planning to buy anything."  
"Maybe you'll like something if you try them. Come on."  
"Nah. Do we have something else on the list other than shopping?"  
I asked, hoping she have something else in mind. I inwardly cringe at the clothes on her arms, some of them transparent or what you call a hanging blouse. Do I even need them? I mean, Forks has a freezing temperature and she should know I am a human, still a human. Maybe she wants to make fun of me.  
Alice tapped her chin, thinking.  
"Well, do you need a furniture?"  
She asked. I raised my eyebrows.  
"I need a toilet."  
She let out a short laugh.  
"Don't tell me you don't have a toilet at your house or someone took it. I know a free installment."  
I chuckled then lightly elbowed her.  
"Of course not! Seriously Alice, I need a toilet. May I go to the restroom?"  
She stopped and probably just realized that I need a water break.  
"Oh. Yeah sure."  
She said and if she could blush that will be really cute. I gave her a smile.  
"It's alright." 

**Alice's POV  
**  
My eyes followed Bella while she's walking out of the boutique shop. Strange, I should have seen her needing to go to the restroom.  
Maybe I was too occupied.  
I smiled and glanced down at the clothes on my arms. Obviously, she's not into this kind of clothes. Though I think I can find something else that will suit her style. Just a few more rounds, we have all day anyways. At that thought, I brightly smiled.  
I put back the blouses and decided to go out while carrying the five large paper bags with me. I can come back or easily find Bella later. There's a sale on the opposite shop and I have to get that bag I saw on their website, Angela will surely love that. I wish she can join us. But then again, I want to be with Bella on my own. I have to prove to them that she is not who they think they are, partly to see it myself.  
Rosalie think she's a threat and Edward couldn't read me lately. I theorized what if Bella is a gifted human?  
It seems logical enough that Edward can't read her in the first place then suddenly me, but how? For example is Jasper, he can use his gift to others. If Bella would be a gifted human, her gift could be affecting me. I can tell that to Edward later but I must consult this theory to Carlisle first. Heavens knows how Edward can be impulsive.  
But why only me? He can't read me. I even had a vision around the werewolves which never happened before. Everything seems… good but complicated.  
What about that vision in the forest?  
Glancing at the mirror beside me and staring at my own eyes, I know the core of my curiosity.  
What if Bella is Isabella? But Rosalie has a point, I should still be careful.  
I only shook my head and smiled at the employee who picked the bag for me. The main reason I am with Bella is to be there for her as a friend right now and to observe her.  
"Hey."  
I turned around to see Bella entering the shop with a smile. I frowned for a second then quickly hid it with my usual smile.  
"Hey. Look, Angela is actually looking out for this bag!"  
She stopped in front of me then glanced at the Gucci handbag on my hands then at me, shrugging.  
"I see."  
"Just a sec alright Bells? I'm just going to pay for this."  
I said and gave my credit card to the employee so she can take care of my purchase. Although I had to browse and pick some more items. I asked her to get what she wants too.  
"Are you kidding me?" She snorted.  
"But it's all good sales, they're giving discounts too."  
"Nah. I don't need new clothes. I can do laundry everyday."  
I gasped at that then gave her a strict look. She must stop wearing same pairs of clothes every week! It makes me think of those cartoon characters with the same clothes in their closets, I mean, who does that in real life?  
Bella!  
Not to mention that's really boring. If she can takes it, well not me.  
"What? As long as I have a washing machine and dryer I can survive."  
"No way! Look, please pick two or three for god's sake Bella, for my sanity."  
I told her while holding two shirts in front of her, deciding which one will look better. Black or red? She waved her hand with a grin, probably thinking I'm exaggerating and finding it funny or weird. Well maybe I am, but I cannot take it to keep seeing her this way.  
"No thank you. I don't think I can draw anything from my wallet for an outfit."  
"I can pay for it. All you have to do is wear one."  
I suggested but she furiously shook her head. She was caught off guard when I gave her a pleading look.  
"Come on, or even two?"  
"What? No-"  
"Bells, please?"  
She looked away and brushed back her hair, shaking her head.  
"Try one."  
I waited for her to look at me again which she did after a few second.  
I pouted. Something which none of my family can resist. Okay, maybe except a few times when it comes to Esme.  
Sighing, I turned away.  
"Fine. Be that way. I'm just being generous."  
I grumbled out and put back the shirts, still pouting. I can feel her staring at me and could notice her fidgeting. The side of my lips curved up then I continued my act.  
"Seriously?" I heard her muttered under her breath.  
"Are you going to be like this for the whole time?"  
She asked me. I turned to her still with a slight pout. I shrugged and motioned for us to go out. I'm not even taking a step when she gave a loud sigh. I slowly grinned.  
"Alright! Fine, I'm going to try one."  
I quickly turned to her, clapping.  
"Really?"  
"Just one."  
She said rolling her eyes. I tapped my chin.  
"Two?"  
"But-"  
"Alright, three it is."  
"You minx-"  
"Come on hun!"  
I didn't gave her a time to protest anymore, I already know she can't stop me. I only picked five shirts and jeans for her to try on even though I want to take this opportunity. Don't want to scare her away. She did wore them and grudgingly repeated a few times so we can see which pairs are much better. I did pulled out a trick by asking a saleslady to bring us one or two more pairs of clothes each time Bella goes back inside the stall. Somehow, we both ended up trying more outfits and I enjoyed seeing her smiling anyways. After an hour of fun, she choose only a shirt but I still purchased the jeans and three long sleeves for her. She was protesting at first but we made a deal that she will go shopping with me again and it thrilled me. I think I have a new shopping buddy, and it's Bella!  
After that, we walked out from the shop and I suggested to go to the third floor seeing her really bored. Maybe we can browse some movies or random things. There are new CD albums and movies that I want to watch. We talked about our favorite movies and music. Turns out we both like some old jazz, but not all old movies which I won't pop out to her. She might not be even familiar to them. She did purchased a book while I got CDs for me.  
"Fifty Shades of Grey?"  
She asked, looking at the DVD in my hands. I grinned and winked at her.  
"Want to watch it? Jasper, Leah, Rose and Em already watched it in theaters without us, so maybe Edward and I can watch it."  
For a brief second, her smile faded then comes back but it seems forced. I looked down on the CD when she looked at me.  
"I didn't know you're into that kind of thing."  
She teased. But her a second ago expression astounded me and I try not to show it.  
"W-what? It's not like that Bella."  
"Oh yeah? How 'bout your brother?"  
She asked and this time looked at me with an expression I can't read. If I know, she might be jealous but I brushed off that thought. I don't know what to say at first and only speak.  
"I really don't have any idea how is he doing with his sex life but he has none as of now."  
Her eyebrows raised and she smiled. We both giggled.  
"So wanna watch it?"  
I asked with a suggestive look. She shook her head.  
"I pass. Maybe some other movies but not that one please."  
"Alright."  
I put it back and she giggled again.  
"Don't let him know I said that to you."  
"I doubt he can even hear from me."  
I raised an eyebrow at what she just said. She smiled and winked to me.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell the girls at school."  
I only shook my head and turned to go to the counter first to pay for the other CDs, with a question in my head…was that a slip or was I overthinking?

"Well that was fun."  
Bella said while we are walking to the parking lot. It's already seven of the evening. I huffed out a short sarcastic laugh.  
"Glad you enjoyed!"  
She helped me carrying half of the shopping bags, probably about fifteen? I did enjoyed my time with her, but this is the shortest and cheapest shopping trip for me compared to the usual. I didn't mind since it's worth it already that Bella is with me and next time will be even better. I am so going to find the right time for that, a good sale and discount day maybe.  
"I did! Walking on heels, spinning around with that damn frilly dresses and even making a –like- a split, aw Gad Alice I had the best time of my life."  
She said in fake cheerful voice, being sarcastic and her face blank as she stared at me.  
I bit my lip to stop laughing, remembering the moment earlier when she had slipped while trying to wear a stocking. She did kind of split then teared the poor thing right there and then, it caused me to fall on the floor laughing my ass off. I pay for it and had to bring her to the arcade to cheer her up.  
"Don't" She gave me a glare and I put a hand over my mouth to hide my smile. "That was really embarrassing."  
"Oh shush! I know you had a great time."  
I gave her my sweetest smile. It had an obvious effect on her by her awed look and her heartbeat picks up. She only sighed with a slight smile then looked down at the bags. I opened the door of my car then shoved the bags I'm carrying to the backseat and some which she has, the rest goes at the compartment.  
While doing so, a strange scent was caught by my nose and I paused. It smells of stinky mutt none other but Jacob. I growled too low for Bella to hear. Is he really here? Was he watching us the whole time?  
I slammed shut the compartment, hiding my annoyance as I smiled at Bella.  
"Let's go." I said as I opened the door of my car for her then asked. "Or maybe you want to eat dinner somewhere?"  
"It's fine Alice. I have more at the house than in my wallet."  
"Why not I just invite you for dinner at our house?"  
I know I am being selfish, but with Jacob's hearing us, I want to make it clear to him that I still have my time with Bella so he's off limits. He probably want to visit her again once I dropped her off the house. But can't he fucking wait? He totally ruined my mood now, he's probably watching us the whole day.  
Bella blinked, staring at me.  
"W-well…"  
"Please." I used my puppy eyes on her, propping my chin on my folded arms at the still open door. She glanced up at me from the seat.  
"Mom wants to meet you, she's been asking me to bring you." I lied, but I am sure Esme wants to meet her soon.  
"Alice,"  
She rubbed her neck and sighed. I frowned.  
"Maybe some other time. I forgot I have to fix the knob of the back door and I shouldn't stay too late. Sorry."  
I saw it in my mind with Jacob there who will help her to fix it. I let out an audible smile then smiled at her.  
"Alright. But will you go? Say on Friday or Saturday perhaps?" I hopefully asked her.  
She smiled and nodded. I closed the door then walked to the other side and slipped inside to the driver's seat with a slight frown.  
"You alright?" Bella asked, her tone worried. I smiled and nodded.  
"Yup. I was thinking about buying dog's chain next time."  
Her eyebrows slanted down in confusion. "What for?"  
"Somebody else need it." I only said and started the car. Bella shook her head and I notice the small smile of her lips.

**Bella's POV**

"Night."  
I farewell to her when we reached my house. She smiled and helped me picked up which three bags were mine.  
"Good night. Remember your promise, give me a call alright? I'm looking forward to our next date too."  
"I don't know…"  
"Bella!"  
"Alright, alright." I chuckled at her, raising my hands in surrender. "I will, maybe on Friday."  
She smiled excitedly, almost bouncing on her seat.  
"Good! Might as well Carlisle check your hand then."  
Oh right, my hand. That will be hard to explain how my hand healed. I'll just improvise right there and then.  
"Sure, night."  
I said again and we stared at each other for a second. She giggled.  
"Bells,"  
She called and I realized I should get off even though I want to stay a bit longer. I will miss her smile, her eyes, her voice, her scent and everything about her once I get out of her car. The wolf whimpered inside me and I almost did as well.  
"Oh, uhm. Y-yes."  
I detached the seatbelt and opened the door. Alice's cold hand grabbed mine when I was about to step out, causing me to turn my head around and her lips met my cheek. She gave me a lingering kiss on the cheek then pulled away, giving me another astounding smile.  
"Good night."  
She said, almost a whisper. I was blushing as I nod then grinned like a fool.  
"Yeah. Night." I said and about to go out but turned to her again. "And Alice?"  
Her big gold eyes staring adorably at me. "Yes?"  
"Thank you…"  
"You're welcome. I had fun too."  
"Alright." I said and get off her car. "Be careful Alice." I nervously said and turned away. It's the only words I can say because someone is watching us. I quickly walked towards my house and she waited till I get inside before she drove away. Once I locked the door, my mouth broke out into a grin again.  
_Get a hold of yourself Isabella._ I told myself and brushed back my hair, letting out a soft sigh. Shit, I'm going to be missing Alice even if it's just few hours. Just a little more time I can tell her, I don't know how long but I'll make it possible as soon as I can. I will do everything for Alice, and get back what was lost from me.  
I almost forgot I have to deal with Jacob. With that thought, I put down the bags on the couch and go to the back door, planning to break the doorknob myself. He'll be here in few seconds.  
_It's time for him._  
I nodded in agreement. Tonight might be nasty, but good luck to me. 

* * *

Put down your guns. I said I'll be back right. I gave up going to the contest. Anyways you'll see the stories, I updated my profile so you can have a peek. Let's finish this together, me, myself and I!  
I saw my Documents and almost everything was gone bcoz I forgot to update them to live, I exclaimed Ouch, and multiple profanities. But uh, I can't do anything about it anymore. There's that time in the year when bad lucks finds you.  
I revised this chapter, many many times. Because I was always cut off from finishing it and I was out of it before but I'm wakening up.


	13. Chapter 13: Oh Snap

**Eternally Meant To Be**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer  
**AN: **Another chapter to make it up to you guys. Don't forget to follow and leaving a review please.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter XIII:**

_Oh Snap_

Alice's POV

I was smiling the whole time I was driving home and thinking of Bella. But then, a great part of me starts longing for her. Every distance I stretch from her feels like I am in a slingshot being pulled back. I won't be at peace if I don't solve her odd behaviors and anything that's has to do with her.

When I got home, Esme instantly greeted me with a hug.  
"Where's Jazz?" I noticed the slight change of atmosphere, but the house still feel homey because of Esme.  
"Jasper and Leah are away right now. We thought he could use a break. Your father won't be home till midnight." She told me. "Zoey also called earlier that she will be here soon. How did your shopping trip go with Bella?" She asked. I brightly smiled.

"It was marvelous. We had so much fun and I'm glad she's happy the whole time. And guess what Esme?"  
She smiled though curious. I decided to tell her, almost forgetting that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts.  
"Bella will have dinner here on Friday." I said.  
Esme clasped her hands as she gasped. I know she's been anticipating to meet Bella and she looks happy about it. I bet she's already deciding what to cook for her.  
Although, Rosalie growled. She stood up from the couch, tossing away the magazine she was reading earlier then she's right in front of my face. My smile faded at her glare, but I remain composed.  
"Are you for real Alice? You invited that human?" She asked. Emmett sighed when he dropped his game controller and instantly beside Rosalie, putting an arm around her waist. Edward put down his game controller too and stood there.  
"I don't see any reason why not, Rosalie." I crossed my arms. Her eyes darkened.  
"Because she's tricking you." She exclaimed.  
"Rosalie." Esme reprimanded.  
"Why don't you all believe me? I'm telling you Alice, you must not trust her. Edward knows I seen it." She insisted then looked at Edward.  
"See what?" I challenged. Emmett shook his head.  
"She saw how Bella reacts around you when-"  
I cut off Edward. This is about the other day again, and I don't want to hear any of it.  
"You're really going to bring that up. Tell me, I got home safe am I? Bella isn't doing anything Rose. What is wrong with you?" I start walking away but Rosalie grabbed my arm. I grabbed her hand.  
We were both gripping hard but she's stronger than me. I gritted my teeth at the pain, if she put more pressure then I'll surely have web cracks on my forearm. Emmett held Rosalie and her free hand in attempt to stop her.  
"Girls. Let go each other." Esme exclaimed and stood between us.  
"Not until she does." I said.  
"Not until you tell us what you've been keeping, what you really see in that human. Tell us Alice, what's the real reason you are attached to her, huh?" Rosalie asked. I growled, my eyes pitch black as I glared at her. She was unfazed even when she knows she's crossing the line.  
"Rosalie." It was Edward who called.  
"Let's hear it Alice?" Rosalie challenged. "You are risking out all our safety just because you believe she's your-"  
"How dare you."  
At that point, all I can see is red and Rosalie. Glasses shattered around us and we were outside with Emmett who was thrown against a tree. Rosalie and I starts fighting each other, our movements like blurs to the human eyes. I managed to land a punch on her pretty face and she slammed on the wall of the garage, going through it and she landed on the Wrangler's hood which gave out. I was about to deliver another punch to her when she grabbed a piece of engine and hit me with it on the head. Next, she landed a kick on my back causing me fall flat on the ground. The surface beneath me absorbed the impact.  
I quickly rolled on my back and kicked her in the gut, sending her through another side of the wall again. I run through the hole towards her but Edward met me halfway and caught me. Our bodies collided and I can hear cracks from his body. He didn't let me go like Emmett holding Rosalie.  
"Both of you stop it!" Esme shouted angrily, her usual warm golden eyes are now pitch black like ours but the tone of her voice sent us frozen on our spot. She was stopping us as our coven leader and it's rare she use it against her children. Rosalie stopped struggling in Em's arms.  
"Rosalie. How dare you provoke your sister like that? Being insensitive and hostile to her?" Esme asked and slapped her across the face, snapping her out of her state.  
Esme then turned to me and did the same. It really hurts both emotionally and physically, because she's our mother and fuck, she's stronger than me and my siblings. But it does get my wits back. I can feel my jaw slacked from its hinges like my sister's.  
"And you Alice. You should not let get it to you and fight your own sister. We are all family in here." She told me. "Both of you shamed me as your mother. If this is about Bella, then we will discuss this to your father later. Your matters and anger issues must be settled tonight! End of discussion. Edward, take your sister to hunt. Emmett bring Rosalie with you. While I clean up your mess!"  
Esme exhaled and marched back inside the house through the broken glass door of the kitchen. Edward tugged me with him and I complied, not wanting to anger Esme anymore. My sister and I go to the opposite ways.

"Is it true?" Edward asked me. I'm still mad at him, but it's not the time for that after what just occured. Carlisle will be even more disappointed if he see the damage _we_ made and Esme trying to fix it all up.  
I just finished hunting and was completely healed. Edward followed me to the wide meadow where we always play baseball during thunderstorms. He is standing with his hands on his pockets, only his collar bone healing from the impact. I just sat on the grassy ground.  
"What is?" I asked. He sighs and sat beside me.  
"About what Rosalie said… That you are now thinking Bella is your soulmate." He asked, his tone soft but laced with worry. I calmed down, knowing he have no intention to frustrate me regarding the subject.  
"I wish she is Isabella." I whispered, admitting it to him. He looked at me with sympathy and I quickly looked away.  
Edward put an arm around my shoulders and rubbed my back. We stayed silent for the moment until he spoke out.  
"I'm sorry." He apologizes. "I shouldn't be frustrated and treated you gravely. You are my sister, I'm supposed to stand by your side and be there for you. But instead, I was too blinded by my confusion just because I can't read you. It feels strange, that I can't hear what you are thinking and help you. I'm sorry little sis."  
I smiled slightly and patted his back.  
"Apology accepted. I'm sorry too, if I misbehaved the past days." I said.  
He nodded and smiled. I thought of Rosalie and decided to ask him since he can read her.  
"Ed, I know that Rose can be overprotective. But why can't she just give it a chance to know Bella?" I wondered. It was only her and Edward's suspicions that prevents me from digging deeper about Bella. Rosalie does have a mean attitude but this is grudge she has towards Bella.  
"She only wants to protect you and Emmett when it comes to this situation, that's how I feel too you know that. She's afraid to lose the two of you one way or another."  
I frowned as I looked at him. He gave up when I gave him a look, wanting him to explain to me.  
"She's afraid to lose you two, just because of Isabella. She is petrified of thee princess." He only said.  
"Isabella? Out of all she can hate is Isabella." I huffed. "What's wrong with her? I deserved happiness too, she knows that."  
Edward nudged my shoulder.  
"You two should talk about this, don't you agree?"  
I looked up to the waning moon. It's been more than a week since we came here to Forks yet so much already happened.  
Then I realized, Rosalie hates Isabella for long. I want to know from her why and what's her deal. I don't want to lose the people I love too, they're the only family I have. But what about my purpose? I also want to find my own happiness and love.  
"I agree." I answered him. I'll try to talk to her.

**THIRD POV**

"Did something happened?"  
Zoey was surprised when she entered the Cullen mansion and walked across the kitchen. Carlisle, who drove for her to the house, has knitted eyebrows seeing the damages. There at the backyard is her wife flinging debris in the middle of the backyard. Esme stopped and clapped her hands to remove the dusts although it still caught on her nice blue blouse and black pencil skirt. She brushed a fringe of her hair off her eyes.  
"Honey, what happened here?" Carlisle worriedly asked and dropped all of what he is carrying on the table then instantly hugged her. Esme hugged her husband and sighed, relieved that he's finally home.  
"Where are they?" He asked. There's no sign of their children around. Esme slightly pulled away and rubbed his arms to stop him worrying.  
"Jasper is with Leah. I sent out the others away for now." She looked behind and smiled at Zoey who is eyeing the Wrangler truck with sympathy. She walked forward to give the red headed girl a tight hug. Zoey hugged her back and they pulled away.  
"Zoey! I'm sorry you have to see this mess. But let me take care of you first."  
The younger looking woman smiled and gave her a squeeze on the shoulders. Esme never changed, always been motherly and she is actually preparing for her arrival with that nice clothes as a host.  
"It's alright Esme." She assured. "Don't tell me it's Emmett again, I never expected him trying to destroy his truck."  
Zoey thought of many crazy ideas the guy does and wondered who he had fight with. Obviously, it got out of hand. Esme shook her head with a sad smile.  
"You know Emmett can never try to destroy his truck. He may be careless at his action but he won't try anything to destroy his truck."  
Fine red eyebrows rose.  
"Well who caused this ruckus?" She asked. She can't imagine Emmett's feeling seeing his car. She remembered him always telling her how him and her wife got it in 1997 and had improved it through years.  
Esme exhaled and looked at her husband who pinched the bridge of his nose, not really wanting to hear which of his children caused the damage.  
"Alice and Rosalie."  
"This must be a serious one." Zoey muttered.  
It is rare for the Alice and Rosalie to fight in combat. Those two are inseparable ever since they shared hobbies and interests. They are the ideal sisters of the Cullens.  
Carlisle rolled up his sleeves.  
"I'll take care of this. Please attend to our guest hun."  
Esme nodded and lead Zoey back inside.

**Alice's POV**

It was sharp midnight when we all came back to the house. When I saw Zoey, I instantly gave her a hug and my greetings. Followed by Emmett and Edward while Rosalie nodded to her which she returned. Right on time, Jasper arrived and stopped by the kitchen.  
"Uhm, what happened to the kitchen and garage?" He asked. "Why's Em's truck all busted?"  
Emmett groaned at the reminder of his truck. Damn, I'll have to make it up to him. He gave me a light glare and I muttered a sorry.  
"Care to explain?" Zoey asked with raised eyebrow.  
"First, go to your rooms and make yourself presentable." Esme said pointing out our messy appearances. We, except for Jasper, are instantly in our rooms to change.  
I was the last one to come down with Edward ahead by seconds from me. He stood beside the third single couch and being a gentleman, he let me sit instead.  
"What happened earlier will be discuss in my office. So you Alice and Rosalie will be there later." Carlisle said with a cold stare at me then at Rosalie.  
"I hate to intrude to your family matters Carlisle. But I'm curious what's happening here that seems to change the relationship of your coven." Zoey spoke out lightly. Carlisle nodded. We trust Zoey since it was her who rebuild our family too anyways.  
"So what really happened?" Jasper asked. He looked at me and Rosalie.  
"Ali nosedived my wife to my truck." Emmett had to blame it to me first. Though I can't hide my smirk.  
"Rosalie pulled out the whole engine to bat on our sister's head." Edward added and shrugged. "It started when Alice told us Bella will come over for dinner on Friday. Rosalie thinks it is bad idea."  
"It is a bad idea." Rosalie muttered.  
I rolled my eyes at the guys. They made it sound like the truck suffered the whole time.  
"Damn." Zoey scrunched her face. "Sorry about your truck Em."  
You gotta be kidding me.  
"I'm sorry about it too." Emmett said. Zoey giggled seeing me staring at her with disbelief.  
"Hey, it's you and Rosalie to blame so why would I sympathize any of you? That truck looks like it has new engines that can give anyone a run for their money."  
"I can fix it in no time, don't fret." Rosalie said. Then Emmett looked at me.  
"I'll be fixing the glass door and the walls. Don't expect anything from me." I said and stuck my tongue at him. He did the same.  
"Now that is settled," Esme clapped her hands. "We want to hear from you Zoey?"  
"Thank you Esme." She smiled.  
"I'm planning to stay here to do the investigation seeing that my General was only whacking the relationship between your family and the Quileute. I decided not to bring anyone with me because the Volturi might hear our whereabouts. Before I left, I sent the whole pack to Brazil under the care of General Dominic. That will be a good place for our two sisters to give birth to new pups and meet with other small packs."  
"That's a great news Zoey. Congratulations." Carlisle said followed by our congratulations.  
"I'm happy for them too. If it is not too much to ask from your family, I'm requesting any of you to do patrols with me. I don't want to force the shapeshifters to go out of their territory."  
"I'm sure they will at least cooperate." Jasper said. Zoey smiled and thanked him.  
"About the Beast's venom? I want to check if there has been a cure or anything to disintegrate it. It's been two days for Beaufort, Carlisle."  
"How is he?" I curiously asked.  
"He is still in pain and his wounds won't heal. We decided to bring him to the hospital for stitches and placed him under extensive care. We managed to pull out most of the venom from his system but there are remains that even the blood we donated can't fight it."  
"Ah yes." Carlisle shook his head. "The venom from this beast is quite acidic Zoey. I'm sorry to tell you that we still don't have the solution but I have friends I sent samples to. I hope we can find a cure soon."  
"You mean, the guy is dying?" Edward asked.  
"No, he is alive but feels like dying. More like the venom is frying him from the inside. The venom is a torture." Zoey pointed out.  
"Then why not kill him?" Rosalie asked.  
"Rosalie." Esme reprimanded.  
"We can't, if we have the guts we will. And even one of us has, I object. He won't give up, I know it. We all suffered so much more pain for too long to give up one of us." Zoey said with determination, not affected of our sister's attitude at all.  
Emmett hugged Rosalie and whispered something on her. She nodded and moved closer to him. I looked away.  
"So you're going to school?" I asked Zoey.  
"If I'm going to meet this Bella. But since she will be here for dinner," She smirked. "I think it's a good idea to finally meet her."

Zoey was the last one to enter Carlisle's office and she closed the door. Rosalie and I took the seats in front of the study table. Carlisle sat and laced his hands atop, waiting one of us to speak. Zoey cleared her throat.  
"Girls, is something going on?" She decided to ask then plopped down on the couch near the bookshelves.  
"Why not ask Alice what's going on?" Rosalie spoke in cold tone. "Come on Alice, I know you are keeping something from us."  
I glared at her and she remained unfazed.  
"That's enough." Carlisle cut off our glaring contest. "Rosalie, let your sister speak for herself."  
They all looked at me. I nodded and started talking.  
"Bella is not what you think or what Rosalie says, I just know it. She's being weird but she's doing nothing wrong. The reason I also invited her to dinner is to see for yourself."  
"How can you say that? Alice she's twisted. I am your sister, why can't you believe me?" She demanded and turned to Carlisle. "Ever since we are here for that human, things happened. Edward can't read her anymore, same as he can't read that human. Why don't you do something before this reach the Volturi?"  
"Rosalie, calm down." Carlisle commanded.  
She sat back, her jaws clenching. I closed my eyes and took an unnecessary breath to calm myself. I'm planning to tell them of course, but she keeps pushing my buttons. If I know she's trying to convince us to leave away. But I can't, not until I know Bella enough to trust me.  
"Bella might have something to do with my visions." I started. "First, I cannot see her clearly in my vision. She was like a blur but it is her."  
Carlisle nodded at me to go on. I brushed back my short hair.  
"When the first murder happened, I had a vision of her because I want to see her safe. When I did, I was with the shapeshifters. It happened again when I saw Zoey on her way, while the Werewolves are with us too. About, Edward and I. I don't know how I can block him but I have my theory."  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Bella is gifted. Edward can't read her thoughts at all, and it might be affecting me." I try to convince him.  
He sighed. "Alice I also predicted that. I interviewed Edward today and he don't have any problem with his gift to anyone but to you and Bella."  
"Unless this human knows what she can do?" Zoey voiced out. I stiffened at that.  
Carlisle looked away from me and shook his head. Though he calmly asked.  
"Since when did this started Alice?"  
I licked my lips nervously.  
"Alice, are you keeping something?" Zoey asked, her tone shows she have enough of this like Carlisle.  
"Fine." I hissed out. "It just started yesterday when I had a vision."  
"You were running out there." Rosalie said. "You and Edward were lying about the nomads, don't you?"  
I let out a small growl at her. "Shut up dear sister. I'm speaking out now alright."  
She smirked in triumph.  
"Yes, we lied about the nomads. But that doesn't mean I won't tell you. I think it was best to observe Bella by myself to if what I saw was real. If I said it was her…" I trailed off. You would have attacked her, scare her off or worst I'm wrong.  
"It was Bella you saw then. What was your vision?" Carlisle asked.  
I hesitated to tell them. A huge part of me feels selfish in sharing the truth even to them my family. I don't know where this is coming from but I thought of the reasons why should I not tell them. The vision flashed in my mind, when she was in the edge of the clearing and I am definitely sure she was talking to me through that vision. Then she also left me hints, but I thought I was just overthinking.  
_"See you."_

_"You're right. You shouldn't let anyone treat you like that." She said in a detested tone.  
"I doubt he can even hear from me." She smiled and winked.  
"Be careful Alice." She said and quickly turned around to walk to her house.  
_"Alice?" Carlisle called me. I didn't know I zoned out for seconds.  
Why can't she tell me straightforwardly? Should I believe that it is her I'm looking for?  
And what about my family? I know I must tell them, but it seems like Bella don't want to come out herself.  
I looked up and tried to think of something to mask my surprise. Although my father gave me a pointed look.  
"It was Bella… in the forest…"

**Bella's POV  
**Jacob knocked right after I overturned the knob of the backdoor with blunt force. I stride back to the living room to open the door. He's standing outside with a serious expression and he don't have a shirt on. I wonder if he cares though.

"Hey Jake, come on in." I let the door open for him and he closed it as he entered.  
"How was your day with the Cullen?" He asked, saying the name with disgust.  
I inwardly frowned at his attitude. The wolf stayed silent, and I wonder what's up with her. So what now? I'm all alone dealing with some beefy guy here who probably have anger issues. I changed the subject._  
_"It was fun. Hey, can I ask you a favor?"  
"Go on." Jacob said with a nod, he seems to chill down a bit.  
"Can you fix the door knob?" I asked. He frowned and look back through the kitchen. Then at me and around the house.  
"Someone break in into your house?" He asked.  
I shook my head and lead him to the backdoor.  
"Nope. I accidentally broke it. It was old anyways so when I yanked it, it just gave out." I lied.  
"Alright." He said and smiled. I gave him some tools and he pulled out some parts, inspecting it. I looked at the time and it's been twenty minutes. I don't want him to take long with it but I'll use the time to think how I will make him submit without having to fight. It's enough that he stalked Alice and I at the mall, pissing her off and ruining what could possibly I want to tell to her in private. I want to have an early rest tonight.  
"Quite a grip you had there Bells." He said and chuckled as he showed me the knob is dented from the twist.  
"Maybe working out is paying off." I joked instead. "I'll just prepare something.  
"Whatever you have." He said while removing the remaining.  
After a while, he finished and we eat pasta I cooked. He told me I need to install a new one and he gladly offered to be the guy, also to bring a new knob fits for my door. I was playing with my food when he finished. I decided to make a talk.  
"So Jacob."  
He looked up, ready to listen.  
"What do you think of the Cullens?" I asked. His expression turned sour at the subject.  
"Mrs. and Mr. Cullens are good people." He only said. I nodded.  
"Yes, they are. Do you know them for a long time?" I asked next then sipped from the glass of water.  
"No. Not really. I know Jasper for a year because him and Leah are together. The dude is silent sometimes. But his siblings, I say they are freaks Bella." He said clearly hating the siblings.  
I can't help frowning at that. He continue ranting, staring at my eyes as if convincing me to believe him.  
"That Rosalie and Emmett are together. I think Jessica was right when she said it is disgusting. Plus, blondie is such a bitch and think too high of herself. She stinks.."  
Well I have to agree to that except her being with Emmett. But even though she's Emmett's mate I still don't like how she approached me and the way she unpleasantly treats Alice, just like Edward treats her too lowly for my taste.  
"They're not even siblings Jacob." I pointed out. He snorted.  
"Still, they could at least tone down the PDA while everyone thinks they are blood related. Tell you about this Edward, I don't have a problem with him being a snob but that guy is creepy if you know him."  
Yeah, he can read minds. Thank goodness, he can't read mine. I like to keep my thoughts and Alice to myself. He's always all over her too from her thoughts to her actions. He's like an exaggerated perfectionist and a very demanding one.  
"Do you know about Rosalie and Edward? Did Jasper mentioned anything about them?" I asked him. He shook his head.  
"I told you, that guy is quiet except with Leah and Seth." He said. I think I only wasted time asking him about those two.  
"Then that pixie."  
"What about her?" I asked with a light glare and paused. He continue though.  
"Bella, you shouldn't always hang around with them especially with _that _freak."  
I dropped my fork, my eyebrows almost meeting in anger. He was taken aback at my sudden change of mood. He didn't just referred _my Alice_ as a freak, did he?  
"And why is that Jacob?" I asked him, my jaws clenching as we stared at each other. He shook his head and leaned towards me.  
"Because you don't know them. That girl –"  
"You know what? You should watch your mouth." I said and leaned towards him.  
_No one disrespects my mate, my Alice._ The wolf growled, bristling in anger directed to this mutt before us.  
Jacob still managed to glare back to me.  
"What I'm saying Bella, is that you should not trust them. That freak she's being fake." He emphasized his words. I can feel something hot crawling under my skin. I stood up and about to walk out when Jacob blocked me. He grabbed my shoulders and made me look up.  
"Can you please listen to me?" He asked, also losing his patience. His body shaking and his temperature hot.  
"About what?" I asked and pushed him back. I have to get outside, my instincts telling me. My senses are getting stronger but my temper getting the best of me, it does overwhelming. All I can focus about is to tear Jacob right now but I keep trying to fight it. I cannot lost control, it can speed up Isabella to merge in me. I walked outside through the back door and Jacob followed. He turned me around by my bandaged wrist.  
"Jacob you should stop."  
"No!" He stubbornly said. Every fiber of me screams to punch the light out of him, but I gritted my teeth and my fists in balls. I can feel the wolf trying to get out. My head starts to throb.  
"Jacob, let me go." I said. "I said let me go."  
"You have to believe me Bella. They are not who you think they are." He said. I can feel him shaking and he must haven't noticed that I'm shaking as well in fury for he was acting unpleasantly to me.  
"I suggest you go home and don't tell me who to be friends with." I said through gritted teeth and looked at him in the eyes. My patience is losing as he also advance on me.  
"I'm warning you." He slowly said and I can feel his grip tightening. I flinched not from his grip but my joints are suddenly in pain. A bead of sweat rolled down from my eyebrow.  
"Let go." I said again.  
"I'm worried about you." He said and tried to give me those eyes. "Don't trust her, don't let _that_ freak-"  
"SHE'S NOT A FREAK!"  
I snapped, my voice thunderous out of rage. It was too fast for me to comprehend because not even a second, I have my hands wrapped around his neck and pinning him on the ground. His eyes wide and staring at me with shock. I pushed harder with my arms and he realized what I'm doing to him.  
Jacob grabbed my hands and rolled us. He was stronger at the moment and on top of me, gripping my wrists.  
I growled and my eyes narrowed at him.  
"B-Bella?" He stuttered out. I can see my reflection in his dark eyes. My eyes are no longer chocolate brown but starting to swirl in black and green. My lips pulled into a snarl and my hands developing claws.  
I can feel my lungs compressing causing me to start wheezing. I screamed in pain when my bones cracked and dislocated at the same time. The sickening sound reaching my ears and Jacob could hear it too. I don't know how long I was writhing and him trying to pin me.  
It hurt so much, I can't even cry. What's happening to me? Something wants to come out and devouring every bits of my body into flames.  
"Bella!" He shouted and only gripped my wrist even more tightly.  
Then I blanked out.  
I let out an angry roar, my hands in fist as I fought off his strength then I yanked back my arms, bringing him forward to slam my head against his jaw. He landed on the ground a few meters away from me. I rolled on my stomach, my fingers dug on the dirt. My eyes tightly shut and teeth grinding as the pain increases until it feels like I was dying.  
"Ahhhhrgg!" I screamed out but it turned into a growl. I think Jacob was calling me but every sound is blurred. As if I was on a boiling water, my movements were uncontrollable and I keep trying to scream it out but it won't cease.  
"Bella. Bella!" I felt his hands grabbed my shoulders. I turned and elbowed him in the face, knocking him off again.  
The pain lasted for a few more seconds until something escaped and devoured me. It slowly faded and the last bone in my hind leg snapped in place. I pushed myself up and swayed a bit, but I stood up on fours.  
"What the-" My head turned to the voice. My hackles raised seeing him and my vision red in anger. My chest rumbling as I starts growling. His chest heaving in deep breathes, I can hear his fast heartbeats like a predator. His mouth and nose has blood which I smelled.  
_"You._"  
I spoke out but the sound of the rumbling in my chest didn't stop for a sec. I recognized my voice but it is deeper and hoarse from the lack of use.  
He sat on the ground and backed away.  
"Bella," He raised his hand trying to stop me. "It's me! Jacob!"  
I lowered my head, my feet planted on the ground ready to pounce at him.  
_"Jacob Black!" _  
I pushed from the ground. He was fast to roll out of the way and exploded into a russet colored wolf.  
_"Bella! I'm Jacob! Stop!"_ I heard him trying to command me through mind link.  
Before his jaws could snap on my hind leg, I jumped away and too fast for his own eyes to see me plummeting against him. We were tumbling to the forest and I stopped to see him slammed against a tree which fell with him. I smirked seeing him trying to stand up but it faded when I heard him.  
_"What the hell? She should recognize me as her mate!"  
_That only pissed off me even more. I waited for him to stand up and cautiously walked towards me. He growled to me too while we circle each other. I noticed that I am taller and might be huge than him, but he has the guts. All I know is that he insulted _my Alice_ and dared go against what I say.  
_"I will wipe off that filthy mouth of yours."_ I said and attacked him.  
He dodged my jaws near his neck and swiftly clawed on my ear. He tackled me but I bite his left leg and dug my canines on the flesh.  
The russet wolf above me howled in pain. His blood flowed in my mouth. He tried to bite down on my neck but I let go and rolled out then pounced behind him. He fell on the ground and tried to claw at my face again, but I got his nape between my jaws. He started struggling and I didn't let go, instead I bite harder and slammed him against a boulder. He has an incredible strength and the will to fight. It took a bit longer for him to give out and get tired after I slammed him multiple times against trees and on the ground.  
He was already on the ground, lying and scratching my bleeding snout in attempt to get me off. When he stopped, I bite harder again and he whimpered underneath me. I let go and bite him again near his throat. He tried to howl and I snap my jaw on his throat.  
_"Surrender to me!"_ I commanded after I let go, nose still close on his badly bleeding throat.  
He pulled his mouth into a snarl. Darn you mutt! Just fucking die if you want, I can grant it!  
I bite his right leg and it snapped like a twig. He whimpered.  
_"Give up!"_  
His chest heaving. His blood was spattered on the ground even on the trees and rocks where I slammed him. I have to give it to him, he's stubborn. When I got no reaction, I decided to bite down underneath his jaw. When I was about to, he changed back being a human. He grabbed his neck to stop the bleeding and looked up to me with fear.  
_"Do you give up?" _I asked. His own blood dripped from my chin to his cheek. I licked my mouth clean and narrowed my eyes on him, snarling again. He quickly nodded.  
"Y-Yes." He croaked out, blood gurgled from his mouth. "B-Bella"  
I get off from him and closed my eyes. As if I've done it before, I changed back a little faster. But still painful. When I opened my eyes, they were like dirty green on my reflection on his eyes. I'm still wearing my clothes but my jeans were half ripped and my shirt is gone leaving me in my brassiere. I bend on my knees and grabbed Jacob's jaw with my hand still has nails like claws.  
"This could be less bloody if you didn't pushed my patience into its limits." I said through gritted teeth, a little bit crushing his mouth. "How dare you call me your mate, boy?"  
I asked, seething. He tried to speak but I tightened my hand on his jaw and leaned down to bare my canines. I chuckled darkly. The next words that left my lips were of authority. I don't think his eyes will grew even more wide from shock.  
"I'm Isabella Marie Swan. I command you Jacob Black, to surrender yourself under my dominance. I am your Alpha."

* * *

I have the next chapter ready, if you want to read it please leave your reviews first and iif you found something wrong in the story line. That's all, thank you. I can upload in the next 6 hours, its past 2 am here so that will be after I made breakfast later.


	14. Chapter 14: Who's Dead?

**Eternally Meant To Be**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer  
**AN: **This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday and the other day, but I wasn't able to. I got my new phone so I was trying to activate the internet and mobile ap, then tried to revive my Lenovo. I just connected yesterday to the internet and I fell asleep last night lol  
Special mentions: Kristina Howell, Darkwolfberlin, milagglad, liviawolfheir, elliehandesu and devilqueen22! Thanks guys. I'll be writing the next chapters then J

Here goes another chapter, enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter XIV:**

**_Who's dead?_**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with a headache. I blinked, trying to remember what day it is. Is it important at all? Oh yeah, it's fucking Wednesday. School.  
I groaned and turned to my side. Maybe I'll skip and tell Angela I don't feel well if she call. That's a good plan. Yup.  
With that, I fell asleep again.  
I was already in my dreamland when I heard a loud thud inside my room. I quickly sat up but stopped to hold my head, suddenly feeling dizzy. When my eyes opened again, I saw Jacob on the floor, groaning.  
"Jacob?" I asked in surprise. He looked at me with wide eyes. I frowned seeing his neck wrapped in bandages and still has blood.  
Like a bullet, what happened last night rushed into me.  
"Oh shit." I muttered.  
I heard Jacob shuffling and was about to run out of my room.  
"Stop right there." I called and he stopped.  
"B-Bella-" He started and I can smell the fear from him, something that secretly please me at the same time scary because of his blood all over.  
"You're not going anywhere." I told him. He looks like he wants to run away and I know what he wants to do that. He will try call out to his pack but they are out of range, he is in my range.  
I nodded at him to take a seat on the couch where he was sleeping the whole night. He hesitated and I can see his eyes untamed. I may had defeated him, but I almost killed him too which made it all worst.  
"Jake, please." I softly said. "You have to listen to me. I don't want to command you just to make you sit."  
He exhaled and sat there. He's still very confused and I might have traumatized him. If I didn't helped him, he could have died from that brutal attack I did.  
"Who are you? Really?"  
I sat up and yawned. When I looked down, I noticed I'm still in my teared up and bloody clothes. My bed, blanket and pillows were stained of blood too. I gulped and quickly closed my eyes then slowly opened them.  
The injury I got from our fight are already gone but my body still feel sore.  
"Can you give me some time to clean up? Thank you." I said and pull out random clothes.  
"What are you trying to do?" He asked.  
"Look, I mean no harm. What happened last night was unplanned." I told him too fast and snatched my towel then go inside my bathroom. My little hairs are standing and I can't stand the blood on me for long.

I wore a blue shirt and basketball shorts after I took a bath. My mortal appearance returned, but my complexion is paler and my hair turning into mahogany. It's remarkable how calm I stayed when I saw myself all bloody. It does scares me but what's important right now is to talk to Jacob and explain to him. He thinks I'm dangerous now. Well I am, but that was my first time to transform and Isabella took control of me. I wish I can submit him in a less violent way. But to impose dominance in our kind is to fight for it, right? That was I saw in books and tv series. So was my instincts told me.  
When I got out, Jacob is still on the couch. I rolled my blankets and pillows because I have to wash them later. Can't let myself stink of shapeshifter's blood around others. I sat on the bed, facing Jacob. He keep staring at me, I recognize the hurt and anger in his eyes. He still thinks I'm his mate. I feel guilty for that.  
I cleared my throat.  
"Like I said, what happened was unplanned? I was supposed to make you submit but not killing you-"  
He cut me off.  
"You almost killed me Bella! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He screeched out. I shushed him and huffed.  
"I'm sorry alright. Chill and let me talk first." I said, giving him a glare. "You were provoking me. I was telling you to stop but you keep calling Alice a freak! What do you expect me to do? Make a joke out of it? And you grabbed me and then I was done."  
I huffed. "It is partly your fault. That was my first time to transform and you ruined it. So stop being a crybaby and be glad I saved you."  
When I looked at him, he was agape and trying to speak what's in his mind.  
"I-It can't be. You.. But"  
I sighed heavily waiting for him to say it out loud.  
"But.. You are my mate!" He growled out.  
"For Christ's sake!" I exclaimed, slapping my forehead. "Is that all you could think of?"  
He stood up pointing at me.  
"It's impossible! You are my mate, Bella. I know you are." He demanded. "I can make it up to you! You're mine. _Mine."  
_He said with possessive tone, his body shaking in anger. I don't know what's going on with him.  
"We're just friends Jacob. Drop it." I told him.  
"NO!"  
"I said Drop. It." I told him with narrow eyes. His face red and he is trying to control himself from shifting.  
"But- I felt it." He muttered to himself.  
I stood up and took a few step closer to him. He looked at me with confusion.  
"Jake. It's the truth. I don't know what cause you to think I'm your mate, but I'm not." I slowly told him. "I still don't know everything. I just know I have to make you submit, but I didn't do it, am I?" I asked him. He shook his head.  
"So you're a wolf too?" He asked in disbelief.  
"Do you really want me to repeat what I said last night?" I deadpanned. He just keep staring at me and I sighed.  
I brushed back my hair and licked my lips nervously.  
"It's me, I'm Isabella Marie Swan." I told him. "Believe me Jacob."  
He sat down and held his head between his hands. Oh no, don't make him breakdown. A large guy will cry inside my room! Please not now. I don't want to deal with this.  
"So you're saying that I'm not your mate too." He asked. I nodded and he groaned.  
"I know. I'm curious too why do you feel that way. I'm sure I'm not into you like that.." I awkwardly said. Like I'm some psychiatrist.  
"How'd you know you are… you're Princess Isabella?" He asked and glanced at me.  
"Well. I had dreams ever since I was a kid. Then ever since I met the Cullens, I got confused too because they are real." I explained and starts pacing. "Angela is real, Carlisle, Emmett, and most of all, Alice. Few days ago, my wolf emerged from my thoughts and presented itself to me to show that I am Isabella Swan. Here I am now, but I'm not whole. There are memories that I can't piece back and I'm not completely Isabella right now. I'm just me and my wolf. And about you thinking I am your mate, we can find that out but I need your help. Believe me, please."  
I pleaded to him. He thought of it and I gave him time for himself. My phone vibrated and I picked it from my desk. It was Angela asking where I am. I checked the time and its past nine of the morning. I replied that I feel sick and have to rest the whole day.  
"If you are Isabella," Jacob said and stood up. I put my phone down. "Then that leech knows?"  
"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He paused and realized his slip.  
"Well? Does she knows?" He asked, brushing it off.  
I rolled my eyes at him. "No. Maybe Alice knows but I'm not sure if she will get it."  
"You didn't told her." He stated. I nodded. "Why? If you are Princess Isabella then everyone should have known already, you'll tell everyone."  
"Because I don't trust her new family." I hissed at him. "You saw how her bitchy sister and that creepy brother of hers acted towards me." I pointed at myself. "Do you think it's that easy to come out and yell to them I'm Isabella? That could be embarrassing since I'm all still human."  
And where's the thrill in that too?  
"That's because blondie and Edward think you are dangerous and probably a trap. Even some of the werewolves doubted because you said it yourself, you were human or still human." He said. I was about to retort. "Were you murdering people?"  
His tone serious, being suspicious of me. I frowned at his question.  
"And why would I murder people?" I asked back. My phone suddenly rings and I held a finger at Jacob, excusing myself to answer the call.  
"Hello?" I asked through the phone.  
"Bella?" Alice's voice resonated from the speaker.  
I instantly smiled and turned away from Jacob. I heard Jacob huffed behind me though I ignored him.  
"Alice?"  
"Angela told me you feel sick. How are you?" She worriedly asked.  
"Uhm," Stupid Bella. "How'd you get my number?"  
"We exchanged numbers last night, silly. Are you alright?" She asked again, this time whispering.  
"Yeah. I just feel sick. Must be something I ate last night, but I uh- i-its gone. A rest will make me feel new." I stammered. I'm starting to be terrible in lying to her after Jacob pulled that question. Speaking of Jacob, I turned around to find him gone.  
"Okay. But I can come by if you need some-"  
"Holy fuck!" I exclaimed and looked around for Jacob. I put a hand over my mouth remembering Alice is still on the phone.  
"Pardon?" Alice asked.  
I run towards the window and saw Jacob burst outside through the kitchen's window, shattering the glasses. Can't he use the fucking door instead?!  
"S-sorry. I just saw a rat." I told her. I opened my window and jumped down, still holding my phone. "Hold on."  
I put it on hold and started running after the shapeshifter boy who disappeared in the forest.  
"Jacob! What the fuck?!" I shouted. "This is the wrong time damn it!"  
I saw him glanced back at me. He then jumped in the air and shifted into his wolf. I groaned.  
I put the phone against my ear again, still running.  
"Hey Alice. I'll have to do something. This rat is dead." I said to her.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, hearing me breathing hard.  
"N-nothing. I'm looking for a newspaper. Bye!" I said and ended the call abruptly. With one last glance at my phone, I threw it aside and tried to shift to catch Jacob.  
It didn't happened.  
Oh no.

**Alice's POV  
**After I called Bella and she abruptly ended it, I start worrying. I focus on her and see what she's doing but I saw nothing.  
I focused again and tried to see her. All I saw was blurs, all I can hear were her quickening heart beats and ragged breaths.  
I want to leave school to check on her but my siblings are watching over me. It's frustrating that I can't go to her. I want to know what is she doing and what's happening. Maybe get a chance to finally talk to her and ask her what is going on?  
All I have to do was ask her and get the answer.  
But I'm stuck here in school, surrounded by my siblings including Leah and Angela.  
I tried to call again until lunch. Jasper and I were waiting for the others while they get some salad and water for appearance. Angela and Leah are picking their own and have sodas on their tray.  
"Alice, calm down." Jasper asked me. His head resting against the palm of her hand that's atop the table.  
I just can't smile, not at all.  
The others sat around the table, Angela and Edward at each my sides, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Leah are across us.  
"What did she said?" Angela asked me already noticing me off from my usual self. My siblings looked at me and it irked me more. Jasper calmed me down.  
"She said it must be something she ate yesterday. And she's chasing a rat around her house." I said, stirring around the salad.  
Emmett snorted a laugh. "Sure she is. Why not we go there and watch her?"  
Rosalie gave him a pointed look though I nodded at his suggestion. Well not to watch her chasing a rat, even that can be funny to imagine.  
"We won't." Rosalie hissed. "Carlisle said you will keep away from that girl for now until she show up herself."  
I glared at her. "I know that. I'm just concerned about her."  
"You don't have to. Jacob's probably taking care of her already." Leah muttered. I stopped stirring the salad and the spoon bent in my grip.  
Just the mention of his name can have me sending in the edge. And the thought _he_ is _there_, plus the vision. I was thinking otherwise, something I never ever want. I growled under my breath, my eyes pitch black.  
I felt Jasper pushing off my anger.  
"Probably." Leah repeated.  
"Can you just shut up?" Rosalie scolded seeing that it didn't helped at all. Jasper hissed at Rosalie for shouting at her mate.  
Angela use her ability to hold me down and Jasper. Emmett is glaring at Jasper and holding Rosalie's shoulders possessively. Edward sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"Everyone, calm down." He pleaded.  
I noticed that our siblings have darkening eyes due to the feelings Jasper is mirroring from me. I can't turn down my thoughts and I feel even more annoyed that they are here, getting in my way.  
Edward grabbed my hand and stood up to drag me with him.  
"Come on Alice." He said and we walked out of the cafeteria.  
When we were in good distance, he stopped and waited for me to come back to myself. I crossed my arms and look at the spot in the parking lot where Bella use to park her pickup.  
"What's wrong Alice?" He asked with strict tone. But his eyes shows he is worried about my behavior.  
"Why does _that_ mutt have to be around her every time I'm not there?" I seethed. "Heavens! What are they even doing right now?"  
I can't help to stomp my feet on the ground which cracked. I'm really really pissed off and I want to run to my Porsche and leave school, race to Bella's house and catch that jerk on act.  
Edward suddenly laughed, breaking me out of my inward ranting. I glared at him but he only look more amused.  
"What seems to be funny, brother?" I asked, my tone tick off.  
"You, my dear sister."  
He said and stopped. He put his hands in his pocket, slightly leaning back. He gave me a knowing smile.  
"I may not hear your thoughts anymore or as good as Jasper. But I'm sure there's something going on in your mind, perhaps?"  
"Such as?" I challenged.  
"Jealousy." He said.  
"I am not!" I retorted.  
"Oh yeah, keep saying that." He rolled his eyes. He then smiled a bit. "So? You should stop it thinking too much of Bella."  
I gritted my teeth. "You keep your mouth shut."  
He zipped his lips. "But seriously though. Calm down. Let's just go with what Carlisle wants us to do, don't go to her by yourself. He only wants the best for us and seeing how you act due to her, maybe you need to give it a rest. You and Rosalie still have to simmer down before you can talk to her."  
Well he has point there. I sighed since what he said is right. If I want to make a move, I must make a talk first with Rosalie to let me. Carlisle told us to set aside the issue for now and Zoey advised that we lessen our interaction with Bella partly to keep our own identity safe.  
But that doesn't mean I will let Jacob off the hook. He will surely try to ward off Bella from me.

**Bella's POV**  
"Jacob! Stop!"  
I called out to him. I should have submitted him last night, I should have done it and this wouldn't have happened! He's thinking I'm dangerous and murdering people.  
I focus on shifting and it took me a while and still nothing. He's already getting out of my sight and I'm starting to feel tired of running.  
"Come on. Come on, I'll do it." I muttered. "Shift. Shift. Shift. Fuck it."  
I growled and think of a way how to shift. Of course, Jacob angered me. Maybe that's it.  
I stopped and bend on my knees, trying to catch my breath.  
I imagined him insulting Alice, okay stop with Alice. I can't take it.  
Before he can escape from my sight, I started running again and getting annoyed too. I focused on my current feeling, my eyes squinting at the wolf too far from me. He won't stop. He will turn me in, he's being a pain. This boy won't listen.  
"Jacob!" I shouted angrily and felt the pain enveloping me again, but this time it is quicker.  
I stumbled and rolled on the ground before I stood up on fours then shook my head. Not wasting my time to celebrate my success or cry out from the pain, I bolted towards my target.  
The trees are turning into blur and I easily dodged the rocks and barks on the way. When I roared, the russet wolf turned its head to me and he try to run faster. Our distance are lessening and I was only a few meters behind him. I gave my all and pushed from the ground one last time, ramming my body on Jacob. I skidded to a stop, my claws digging on the ground to keep upright. While Jacob stumbled then rolled down to a slanted ground. I didn't gave him a chance to stand up and instantly clawed his face. He backed away but I rammed myself on him, slamming him against a tree. When I walked closer to him, I noticed our difference. This time he is larger than me but I don't think I'm small enough to be weak. My body feels lighter and I'm powerful over him. It was like the adrenaline rush keeps pumping through my veins and I have the urge to tear him apart. But my human's compassion is still attach thus I can still control myself.  
He goes back to his human form and I changed too, only to grab his neck and pin him against the tree again using only a hand..  
"That is so not cool!" I shouted on his face. We were both breathing hard but I still want to throw him on something for running away. Half of my wits want him to suffer, maybe slam him down on the ground until he cry for me to stop.  
He held my arm with his hand, trying to get off my grip but I tightened it. It was enough to block his airway. I glared at him, my brown eyes has specks of bright green. He was about to kick me but I knee him between his legs.  
"Ah! Shit!" He shouted out and I covered his mouth.  
"Listen Jake. I warned you. I'm trying to make this work but if I you do not cooperate I will do more than that." I shouted. I lessened my grip slowly, letting him breath. I held him upright by pinning him using my forearm against his chest.  
"Who were murdering people?" I asked him right away. Staring back to him with a dead serious glare. "_I'm asking you_."  
"A beast!" He shouted, still holding his package and legs crossed. "They said it's a beast. Your mother Mrs. Dwyer was the first victim so it linked to you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"  
I dropped him on the ground and he curled. I quickly removed my shirt and throw it at him to cover himself down there. I took deep breathes.  
"So you don't know?" He asked.  
"I don't know! Maybe that's why I need your help too!" I told him, still mad. "I was oblivious about Renee's case. Do I even look like the beast, huh?"  
"I don't know." He admitted. "It was one of the werewolves who saw. He said, he said it was a Volturi beast."  
My head snapped up hearing the name. Volturi.  
I growled at the reminder of the wretched leaders of Volturi. Aro, that slimy leech and his smile with that lecherous eyes of his. They are still standing today, from the day that I made a promise I don't remember too much, but I know I promised their end. They are around!  
_"Aro."_ It came out like a single sound of growl through my growing canine.  
My body shaking again, wanting to explode in anger.  
Jacob cursed and sat up. My wild untamed eyes snapping at him because of the movement, I took a deep breath to calm down. He looked at me with rose eyebrows.  
"You're not the beast?" More likely he declared.  
"Of course not! Can we get back now and put ice on your thing?" I asked and push down my anger. "If you value your kids you better keep them."  
I heard him gulped.  
After a few minutes, he was able to stand up. I let him change into his wolf form and walked back with me. I signaled that I will be keeping my eyes on him. He maintained a good distance from me. The house wasn't too far, probably more than half an hour walk so I decided to talk.  
"Tell me what's happening. About this beast who killed Renee."  
I remembered the body of Renee and I do feel guilty, I feel responsible for what happened to her. If I hadn't scared her she would have stayed in the house. And if only I did something, I can do something to prevent it. She may be a bad person and the worst mother anyone unfortunately can have, but it doesn't mean she deserves to die in that way. She was almost pieces of chunks, almost devoured.  
Jacob noted my silence and he didn't said anything. I rolled my eyes.  
"I can hear you so speak up." I said.  
_"You do?" _  
"Of course. Werewolves can still communicate with shapeshifters, right?"_  
_He agreed and nodded his big head. My height only reaching below his shoulders.  
_"Mrs. Dwyer was the first victim. Yesterday, the werewolves who were investigating lead by this general visited the Cullens and called up for meeting. They were suspecting us before after few killings. But one of them happened to come across and met face to face the Beast. They said he is in a bad condition after it bitten him, probably dying. They left to save the guy."_ He shrugged.  
I sadly frowned at the news. "The werewolves were here? Do you know all the werewolves that still lives?"  
I asked him. He looked at me and hesitated.  
"Jake I just want to know how they are doing. I don't know who is leading them or…" I trailed off. "If they are fading. Please believe me. What proof do I have to show?"  
_"Maybe a magic show?"_ He asked. _"I heard you can do this and that. And lots of cool stuffs."  
_"You got to be kidding me." I groaned. "I can show you a disappearing pencil. But the cool stuffs, I can't, not now. That's my big problem other than my past memories. The wolf told me I have to find my other soul which I don't know how I lost it or how the fuck it detached from me. It sounds crazy, but that's all it told me."  
_"Then ask your wolf. Won't hurt to try?"_  
"I don't know. I can't hear it anymore but I do feel her inside me." I told him, curious as well.  
I tried thinking of another way to prove to him that it is me, Isabella Swan. It feels a bit weird calling myself in my past name but I'm getting the hang of it. I snapped my fingers. We stopped and I turned to him.  
"The original Cullens are Carlisle and Alice. But there were four of them. Emmett was a knight before, a human in the past life! Angela was a sorceress back then. Ha!" I exclaimed.  
Jacob keep looking at me and tilted his head to the side.  
_"I don't know that except Angela's." _He said. I groaned and he asked. _"Do you know the Generals of the Wolves?"_  
I focused and tried to remember them. I nodded hesitantly.  
"There's uhm, Chief Swan or Charlie. The nasty one General Michael and the stony Dominic. Most of all I remember Zoey." I said.  
He smiled a bit and nodded. I smiled at him.  
"So you believe now?" I asked.  
_"Maybe."_  
I rolled my eyes and smirked. "I know an Ephraim Black."  
He was surprised at that. _"My great grandfather?"  
_My eyebrows knitted. But the Ephraim I know who was the chief and Alpha was in human quarter age. "Gosh, he lived too long if he is your great grandfather. He was the new Alpha back then. Is he still alive?"  
He shook his head. _"Dad told me that he decided to finally settle down as a human, after six decades he died of old age. Shapeshifters have the choice to be mortal by completely stopping to shift or to be immortal by continuing to shift."  
_"So why did he stopped shifting?" I asked curiously.  
_"Because he found his mate, a human. It was his decision. Our mates are humans and we want to settle with them. We learned to choose to be human for our mates." _He explains. That's logical. Shame I won't meet Ephraim anymore. I hope I can still meet lots of people who still lives during my previous lifetime.  
I noticed the disappointment in Jacob. I sadly smiled at him.  
"I'm really sorry. But I will figure out what's going on between us, the reason you think I am your mate. For now, I want to hear how the werewolves are doing? Where are they?"  
We reached the house and Jacob changed back to human, using my shirt to cover himself. He slightly smiled at me.  
"Alright. But can I have some clothes on first? It's inappropriate to talk to a princess while naked." He said and slyly smiled.  
I kicked him in the shin and walked inside first.  
"Yeah you're right. And if you ever insult Alice again, I'll castrate you." I warned him then smiled at the thought of Alice.  
Jacob will get over me, he should know I already belong to someone. It was enough how I reacted when he insulted my mate. I won't give out punishment for now, I want to make him submit himself first rather me taking away his will. I know he will trust me completely.

I also realized something.  
The werewolf is starting to merge itself to me.  
How much time do I have left?

* * *

Dunno when I'll upload the next chapter but I have it. But if you had read my profile, yes EMTB's plot is completed. I just have to write them down as chapters and hopefully my mind will not change.  
Don't forget to leave reviews, I really appreciate it and it does motivates me. If there's something wrong with the storyline or whatever that confuses you it will be great if you'll tell me right away so I can rereview it and make corrections. That's all, thanks guys.  
Oh and Happy Halloween J


	15. Chapter 15 : not an update

IROCKBLACKTHANYOU **NOTES:**

**Supposedly, EMTB should be finished this december or january. But uhh the reason I haven't updated yet is because I got busy with my Thesis. That and Im planning to move into an apartment near the university****. I was working on the project for weeks, considering that the topic my professor choose for me was a kinda complex and don't have many sources. Then the latest bad news is, there's been a disaster in my hometown and I'm planning to go home. I wish you will all understood how stressing the end of the year for me and I just so fucking hate it so very very fucking hate this so much I wanna cry but that would not help. Right now, I just finished packing up my stuffs and the donations I am collecting to help my friends and the people in our town. I miss writing down whatever I imagine or whatever random stories that I come up to, but responsibilities first. maybe I'll come back by late of january or either in february. Hope ya'll understood.**

**So merry Christmas and Happy New Year guys.**


End file.
